Threesome
by Judee.D
Summary: Septembre 1977, la dernière rentrée de Sirius à Poudlard. Il est assistant de la déléguée des élèves Jude qui est devenu une bonne amie à lui, puisqu'il est la seule avec qui il peut être lui-même. Sauf qu'une fois qu'un pion diablement sexy se met sur leur chemin, ils se lancent dans une compétition infernale, pour le plus grand malheur de tous.
1. Acte 1 : Pacte et secrets

Bien le bonjour !

J'ai retrouvé ce texte dans mes vieux dossiers et je l'ai repris il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai donc trouvé ça amusant de le retravailler ainsi que de le finir. Je vous laisse à la lecture de ces deux premiers mois de 1977, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

**DISCLAIMER : Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf quelques personnages.**

* * *

**Acte** 1

**_Pacte et secrets_**

_Septembre 1977_

**Judith Isidore De La Garde**

Cette coutume est absurde et surtout très déshonorante pour quelqu'un comme moi. Qui veulent-ils tromper ? Évidement que je vais être élue, qui pourrait bien penser à voter pour cette gourde de Rita Skeeter ? Et puis, sérieusement, c'est quoi, d'ailleurs, cette idée nullissime de faire des élections ? Hé ho ! Réveillez-vous, nous sommes à Poudlard, quand est-ce qu'une once d'équité est arrivée dans cette école ?

Shirley, ma meilleure amie, me prend le bras droit et m'empêche de tourner en rond dans le dortoir commun des serpentards.

« Tu stresses ?

- Bordel, non ! Je suis contre Skeeter, y a aucune raison que je perde, enfin !

- Alors arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage, t'es un serpent ou pas ?

- Oui, oui, je sais, c'est bon.. J'arrête. »

Pour me donner bonne constance, je m'assois très gracieusement sur le fauteuil en soie verte qui est près de moi. Shirley approche son délicat visage entouré de boucles anglaises platines et m'oblige à la regarder dans ses yeux azurins. Je soupire, quand elle m'attrape par le menton avec un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres saumons.

« Bon, Jude, trêve de plaisanterie, fait-elle, comme si nous étions en train de plaisanter. Tu as préparer ton discours de remerciement ?

- Bien sur, tu me prends pour qui ? Merci infiniment d'avoir voté pour moi, de toute façon, vous ne pouviez pas voter pour grand monde d'autre, vu que notre sénile directeur s'est débrouillé pour qu'il n'y ai que moi qui puisse être élue ! »

Je me lève, agacée, parce que cette conversation est vraiment barbante. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un discours de remerciement je suis Jude Garde, s'ils m'élisent, ce serait plutôt à eux de me remercier !

Je sors prendre l'air dans le parc de Poudlard, ayant pris soin de prendre avec moi mon paquet de cigarette. Depuis que McGo a décidé que ne n'avions plus le droit de fumer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, la vie au bahut est devenu un enfer... Grognasse. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle prend la peine de sortir quand elle veut fumer une cigarette que nous sommes _tous_ obligés de faire de même ! Mais si. Directeur Maboul a dit que si...

Plus qu'un an. Je ne dois pas craquer. En plus, j'aurais ma propre chambre. Respire, Jude...

Shirley arrive et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle me pique une clope sans rien me demander du tout mais je l'excuse, sa nouvelle coloration la rends adorable.

« Promet-moi que tu ne diras pas ce que tu m'as dit dans ton discours.

- Tu vas me lâcher, avec ça ? Ce n'est qu'une stupide d'élection, ça n'a aucune importance !

- Être la déléguée des élèves, ce n'est pas rien, tu sais. Tu vas être à la tête de tous les comités. Si tu réussis ta tâche, ça peut être super, regarde Aster Walters, il est à la tête de la gazette, et ça fait à peine sept ans qu'il est sorti de l'école ! Alors que Kim Finns... Il paraît qu'elle traîne dans des quartiers mal famés...

- Mais enfin, déléguée des élèves, ce n'est absolument pas un rôle pour moi ! Tu me vois, moi, avec des responsabilités ?! Même le mot me donne la nausée !

- C'est une super opportunité, ne la gâche pas, Jude.

- J't'en foutrais, moi, des opportunités... »

Shirley me sourit quand on vient brusquement nous interrompre en pleine démonstration d'amitié (le sourire).

« Alors Garde ? Anxieuse ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à qui appartient cette voix impromptue et nasillarde. Je me retourne quand même, je ne voudrais pas que le grand môssieur James Potter croit que je le snob, voyons !

« Pourquoi je serais anxieuse, Potter ? Tu as appris à te servir de ton cerveau pendant les vacances ? »

Shirley ricane à côté de moi, d'un ricanement qu'elle sait insupportable car clairement provocateur. Je souris gentiment à Potter qui s'est soudain crispé. C'est vrai, je suis bête, il n'a pas de cerveau, il ne peut pas s'en servir...

Rémus Lupin se tient un peu plus loin, à côté de Peter Pettigrow. Il fait semblant de lire, le tout nouveau préfet-en-chef, mais je sais qu'il garde un œil sur son petit copain. Il a tort, jamais je n'attaquerai de manière brute ce charmant et ridicule adversaire, les mots sont mon domaine de prédilection.

Sirius Black se tient à la droite de son meilleur ami, faisant front avec lui. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de se mettre en position armoire à glace pour se défendre contre ma verve, c'est ridicule..

« Je parlais de ta nomination, se reprend Potter. Tu vas sans doute te faire humilier devant toute l'école, quelle tristesse...

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne vais pas être élue ?

- Sans doute parce que tu es la plus grosse connasse de Poudlard. Les gens ne voteront pas pour toi, ils savent très bien que tu vas les réduire en esclavage.

- Si tu avais lu un petit peu son programme, tu verrais qu'au contraire, elle souhaite unifier les élèves, s'immisce Shirley. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Pourquoi ne lâchent-ils pas la grappe, là, tous, avec ces foutues élections ?! J'ai postulée, peut-être, pour être déléguée ? Pas à mon bon souvenir..

Black semble se réveiller et ouvre enfin la bouche. Pitié qu'il ne s'adresse pas à moi..

« C'est quoi, ces élections ?

- Oh mon Dieu, fait Shirley en secouant la tête de découragement. Mais tu vis sur quelle planète ?

- Apparemment, la même que toi, sinon, il y aurait peu de chance que je sois obligé de te voir tous les jours, Stromer. »

Ma copine croise les bras sur sa poitrine et toise Black de son mètre soixante-sept, pas impressionnée pour un sou.

« La nomination, Black, c'est ce pour quoi nous avons voté ce midi, tu sais, le petit papier où l'on devait choisir entre Skeeter et Jude. Pour savoir qui sera déléguée des élèves.

- Hé ! Mais je veux être délégué, moi !

- Trop tard, Blackou, c'est moi qui vais être élue, je fais pour reprendre contrôle de la conversation. Préparez-vous à mon joug car je compte bien être la première femme de Poudlard. »

J'entends un vague rire venant de Lupin mais je me fiche bien de savoir ce qu'il peut signifier car j'ai déjà fais demi-tour avec Shirley pour rejoindre notre charmante salle commune verte et argent.

Pourquoi tout le monde me soûle avec cette histoire, c'est pas comme si toute cette foutue élection allait changer ma vie, hein !

Nous sommes attablés pour le repas du soir. Dumbledore retient notre repas en otage car môssieur a une annonce à faire. Fort bien, jusque-là, nous sommes tous habitués car ce vieux sénile case toujours un discours quand il le peut.. Mais là, le problème, c'est que les gens semblent en réalité _intéressés _! Il faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent avec ces élections de délégué, ça devient vraiment ridicule. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi. Laissez-moi être la vitrine de Poudlard, nom de Dieu. Avec mon joli sourire et mon physique supérieur, pourquoi m'obliger à porter de si lourdes responsabilités ?

« Ai l'air contente, me souffle Shirley. Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dis ce poste, c'est ton avenir. »

Je grogne un petit quelque chose avant de sourire façon commercial.

« Je vais maintenant vous annoncer le nom de la déléguée des élèves qui vous soutiendra toute cette année en répondant à vos nombreuses questions. »

Ben tient, comme si l'administration n'était pas foutue de le faire..

« Aussi, cette année, vous avez décidé d'élire.. Mais, quelle surprise ! Miss Judith De La Garde ! »

Quelle surprise, j't'en foutrais, moi, des surprises..

Les puérils adolescents de mon école se tournent vers moi et m'applaudissent à tout rompre. Ce ne sont que des suppôts de Satan, ils ont tout fait pour faire de ma vie un enfer.. Grrraa !

Shirley me donne des coups de coudes pour que je quitte ma très chaleureuse table de serpent pour venir me tenir près de notre directeur. Je souris et secoue la main comme une idiote. Je vais supprimer ce poste en fin d'année, tout le monde ira beaucoup mieux sans !

Je vois la tête de Skeeter et ça, c'est une vraie victoire, mon sourire devient moi forcé, d'un coup. Mademoiselle pleure ! Que c'est amusant, pleurer pour un poste aussi nase !

Dumbledore me fait signe de m'avancer vers sa tribune et je me penche, de façon a entrer dans le champs du sort porteur de voix. Ah oui, mon discours..

« Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour cette nomination. Je n'aurais pu rêver d'une meilleure place au sein de l'école et je vous promet que je serais à votre écoute la plus complète. Je serais la meilleure déléguée des élèves que vous n'ayez jamais vu. »

Je les saluts de la main et écoute Dumby me dire de le rejoindre dans son bureau après le repas. Je vais m'asseoir une fois les applaudissements calmé et vois Shirley morte de rire.

« Je t'emmerde.

- Ton discours était nase ! J'avais raison, j'aurais du l'écrire avec toi, ça t'aurais évité d'improviser.

- La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui monte sur cette scène à la mord-moi l'nœud, si tu continues à rire, c'est clair ? »

Elle hausse les épaules et commence à manger avec un grand sourire. Les gens à côté de moi me félicitent, je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils devraient plutôt me souhaiter bonne chance, non ?

Le repas terminé, me voilà en direction du bureau de ce tire au flan de directeur. Oui, j'ai effectivement dit « tire au flan » car, quand nous, la population majoritaire de Poudlard, nous montons et descendons humblement les milliards d'escaliers que compte cette école à la taille du Luxembourg, Monsieur Albus, lui, se fait installer des escalators pour atteindre son bureau ! Je sais bien qu'il a l'âge d'être mon arrière-grand-père mais il faut pas déconner, si il est trop vieux pour monter des escaliers, il est temps qu'il prenne sa retraite !

J'entre dans son bureau sans frapper, il sait très bien que je dois être là. Effectivement, il est assis sur son trône, face à Etna Caps, Jimmy Budy et Sirius Black. Je sens le plan foireux. Merlin, vient me sauver...

« Ah, Miss Garde, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Sans dire un mot, je m'installe sur la chaise libre au milieu de la pièce, entre Caps et Black. Je ne veux pas m'approcher de Jimmy, c'est une longue histoire.. Dont je préfère faire abstraction. Passons. Que font ces ignobles tares de Poudlard dans ce bureau à l'heure même de mon entretien avec le manitou suprême ?

« Félicitation pour votre nomination, Miss Judith.

- Jude sera largement suffisant, professeur. Ce prénom est un peu à rallonge. »

Il me sourit aimablement, ce à quoi je répond élégamment. Je suis déléguée des élèves, à présent, je dois faire bonne impression. Merci papa, merci maman pour cette superbe éducation aristocratique que vous avez su me donner !

« Fort bien, Miss Jude, cela sera fait selon votre désir. »

J'adooooooore mon nouveau poste ! Surtout si l'on entend souvent ce genre de phrase !

« Je vous remet à présent votre uniforme de déléguée des élèves. J'imagine que vous savez que vous n'êtes plus élève tout à fait dans les normes, aussi, votre uniforme sera aux couleurs de Poudlard.

- Je reste une serpentard, n'est-ce pas, professeur ?

- Pas exactement. Mais vous suivrai les cours avec eux, cela va de soi, nous n'allons pas changer la totalité de votre emploi du temps. Néanmoins, à présent, vous appartenez à toutes les maisons à la fois. »

Damned ! Je suis donc la fille la plus polyvalente de Poudlard, maintenant ! Ça, c'est chouette, pas de points en moins, pas de colles..

Alors que je suis toute à mes rêvasseries, le directeur me tend un uniforme qui est... Vraiment pas mal. Bon, ce n'est pas du Chanel mais c'est toujours mieux que notre vieil uniforme terne ! Le tissu est en soie et la jupe est plus courte que l'autre là, faites pour les nones que j'avais fini par découper. C'est du marron et la cravate porte les couleurs des quatre maisons. Je l'aime bien.

« Très bien, alors au-dessus de quels pouvoirs suis-je exactement ?

- Tous, sauf du mien et de ceux de vos professeurs, me sourit-il. »

Je reste l'élève la plus puissante. Même les préfets-en-chef ne peuvent rien contre moi. Je vais retourner Poudlard à mon avantage. Ça va être un carnage !

« Pour vous aider dans votre lourde tache, j'ai sélectionné trois élèves apte à être votre assistant. Le reste de votre équipe, vous pourrez la faire selon vos désirs mais l'assistant, j'ai restreint le choix car il se doit d'être dans une autre maison que la votre. »

Je savais qu'il y avait plan foireux quelque part.. Qui donc vais-je choisir ? Caps, la plus grosse pétasse du monde, avec ses joues dont on ignore la couleur à cause du trop plein de fond de teint ? Budy, dont le cerveau est concentré dans les muscles et qui n'est pas capable de satisfaire une femme ? Ou Black, le fantasme des nanas de Poudlard mais aussi le mec le plus égocentrique du monde ? Aaah, Dumbledore, quel choix cornélien..

« Je suis obligée de choisir ? Enfin, aujourd'hui ?

- De préférence, oui, mais ne vous pressez pas. Je vous laisse une semaine pour vous décider, venez me voir dès que vous serez sûre de vous.

- Bien sur, professeur.

- Vos affaires ont été déplacées, un elfe de maison va vous indiquer la direction de vos nouveaux appartements.

- Merci bien, professeur. Bonne soirée. »

Je me lève et sort, suivies par ces carpes ambulantes qui ont suivis notre échange. Budy s'avance à mon niveau, souriant.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas immédiatement dit que tu voulais que je sois ton assistant, trésor ?

- Retire immédiatement ce surnom débile de ton vocabulaire et il ne t'arrivera rien de fâcheux. Tu ne seras jamais mon assistant.

- Évidement, assistant, c'est un truc de fille, émet Caps du bout de ses lèvres pleine de collagène en me prenant par le bras. N'est-ce pas, Jude ?

- Pas forcément, je fais en me sortant de ses griffes. Et puis, c'est mieux quand les rôles sont partagés entre deux personnes de sexes différents. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle penche la tête de côté pour manifestée son incompréhension. Je suis entourée d'incapables !

« Hors de ma vue, vous deux ! »

Ils fuient sans demander leurs restes. Je suis très impressionnante, quand il s'agit de me mettre en colère, apparemment.. Reste Black.. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui sortir pour qu'il renonce au rôle d'assistant ?

« Prends un de ces imbéciles, me fait-il. Je refuse d'être ton assistant ! »

Hé ! Non, c'est moi qui décide !

« Je crois bien que c'est entre toi et moi, Black. Je refuse de prendre les deux autres, reste toi... Je peux toujours t'étrangler et te remplacer par Shirley..

- Et bien, fait-il en riant, quelle belle déléguée des élèves nous avons là ! Il va falloir t'adoucir si tu veux réussir à ce poste, être gentille avec tout le monde...

- Non, je dois être gentille avec les élèves qui ne font pas partis de mon comité. C'est-à-dire, tout le monde, sauf toi à présent. Félicitation, tu es dorénavant mon très dévoué assistant !

- Je vais vomir.. »

Il tourne les talons et s'en va, sous mon rire. Cette année va être marrante ! Au moins, j'ai choisit le plus mignon des trois, comme ça, mon comité sera fait de gens beaux. Alors, voyons, moi, Black, Shirley, comme attachée de presse. Une équipe parfaite !

_Octobre 1977_

**Sirius Orion Black**

Il est dix heure du matin et elle n'est toujours pas levée. Elle se fout vraiment de la gueule du monde.. Nous n'aurions pu rêver pire déléguée des élèves ! Elle prend tout par-dessus la jambe, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi !

Shirley, à côté de moi me regarde avec un petit sourire de coin, sur ses lèvres d'enfants.

Je ne veux même pas lui demander ce qu'elle a, je sais très bien que c'est mon tour d'aller la réveiller. Mais, sérieux.. ça fait mauvais genre si l'assistant sort pour réveiller la déléguée qui a près d'une demi-heure de retard à la réunion hebdomadaire des clubs de l'école.. Je pense que c'est son attachée de presse qui devrait y aller.

« Shirley...

- Ni pense même pas, me coupe-t-elle tout bas. Sa tenue est dans son armoire, ramène-la _presto_ ! »

Je soupire à fendre l'âme et me lève, en m'excusant.

Je sors et me dirige droit vers la porte au fond du couloir. Heureusement que sa chambre n'est pas trop loin, manquerait plus que ça !

Le tableau, représentant les sept péchés capitaux, me regarde arriver, tous avec plus ou moins de pitié. Je m'arrête un instant.

« ça dit quoi, là-dedans ?

- Que la tequila, c'est marrant, me fait la luxure avant de faire basculer le tableau sur un sourire coquin. »

Je le savais ! Elle a encore fait la teuf sans avertir personne ! Ce qu'elle est individualiste, quand même ! Et cette faux cul de Shirley qui était au courant et qui m'envoie entre les griffes du monstre..

Sa chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité, et ça sent très mauvais, comme un mélange de gerbe, de cigarette et d'alcool.. Et en plus, on fait des excès ! Elle est belle, la représentante des élèves !

Je m'avance vers la fenêtre et tire le rideau de sa baie vitrée. La pièce est immédiatement inondée de soleil et un grognement se fait entendre de derrière le paravent vert qui cache le lit.

La pièce ressemble à un taudis. Les cendres sont manifestement sorties du foyer de la cheminée pour prendre possession des murs, les cadavres de bouteilles cachent la moitié du sol, sans parler des mégots qui n'ont pas trouvé le chemin du cendrier. Cette fille est un véritable calvaire..

Je passe de l'autre côté du paravent et découvre deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture marron de Jude. Tiens donc ! Je tire la couverture du côté où l'on voit une tignasse ébène sortir. La tête de Jude sort d'en-dessous, grogne et se replonge sous la couverture.

« Dégage, Black, fait-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Même pas en rêve, y a réunion.

- Oh putain.. Je peux pas là, dis-leur que je suis indisposée..

- De-bout. »

Je tire une nouvelle fois sur sa couverture, de façon a découvrir aussi la personne qui dort avec ma boss. Cette personne n'est ni plus ni moins que Charlie Flooz, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. On ne s'embête pas, dis donc !

Jude gémit de nouveau et s'assoit sur son lit. Je lui tend immédiatement un tee-shirt qui traîne par terre.

« Je viens de prendre mon petit-déjeuner, laisse moi digérer avant de me montrer tes seins. »

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur avant de sourire avec des allures de requin. Un mois que je travaille pour elle, je ne me suis toujours pas fait à son petit air sadique..

« Je vais me doucher, annonce-t-elle. Vire ce gars de mon lit, pose ma tenue sur ma chaise et va chercher un café pour Shirley et moi, je serais à la réunion bientôt. »

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'elle sort enfin de son lit. Pour bien montrer à tout le monde qu'elle ne porte pas de culotte... Merlin, n'a-t-elle donc aucun complexe ?! Après un clin d'œil, elle s'enferme dans sa salle de bain.

Je secoue Charlie qui ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Quoi ?

- Dehors. Maintenant. »

Il me regarde un instant avant de sortir du lit, de prendre ses vêtements et de sortir entièrement nu. Il est bien foutu, le bougre..

Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers l'armoire de Jude. La tenue que Shirley lui a préparé est étendue sur un cintre et attend patiemment que quelqu'un la porte il s'agit d'une jupe droite orange, en lycra et d'une chemise en soie blanche soft et classy. Elle a l'œil, quand même, cette fausse attachée de presse..

Je prends le cintre, pose la tenue sur la seule chaise libre qui s'est perdue au milieu de sa chambre avant de sortir pour traverser Poudlard et atteindre les cuisines. C'est vraiment une peste, mine de rien, m'envoyer à l'autre bout de Poudlard, tout ça pour me faire passer pour le tire au flanc je la connais, sa foutue technique !

Quand je reviens devant la porte de réunion, j'entends des bruits de discussions aussi, j'entre sans frapper.

Ils se retournent tous vers moi et à l'autre bout de la salle, je vois Jude qui règne en grande prêtresse sur sa chaise un petit peu sur-élevée, juste assez pour dominer les les autres mais pas assez pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Subtile et terriblement vicieux.

« Tu es en retard, Sirius, me lance-t-elle de son trône, un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. »

Je la déteste.. Elle a fait de moi son assistant juste pour avoir le plaisir de m'humilier devant tout le monde. Qu'elle connasse, sous son chignon corbeau parfaitement tiré à quatre épingle, sa chemise parfaitement repassée sur sa peau albâtre et ses yeux cachous qui ont l'air de me dire qu'ils ont trois longueurs d'avance sur moi alors que, putain, c'est fauuuuux ! Comme si cette tare de l'humanité pouvait avoir une quelconque avance sur quelqu'un ?!

« Désolée, je fais en grinçant des dents. »

Elle hoche la tête avec des airs dévote, cette sale hypocrite ! Et Shirley qui sourit sournoisement, se marrant bien de ma disgrâce. Les autres présidents de comités me lancent un regard désapprobateur. Hé ho, c'est moi qui vous ai ouvert la salle, bande d'ingrats !

Je remonte la salle et m'assois à ma place, à la gauche de la déléguée des élèves. Je dépose en passant le déca pour Shirley et le café serré de Jude devant elles avant de pouvoir enfin déguster mon moka à la vanille.

Aaah, doux plaisir que d'être dans le comité et de pouvoir faire un peu tout ce qu'on veut dans ce domaine...

« Bon, on commence ? Fait la reine de ce jour.

- Oui, dit Steven Matew. Je voulais vous parler des horaires..

- C'est qui ? Chuchote Jude à mon oreille. »

Plus impliquée, tu meurs.. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me pencher vers elle.

« Steven Matew, c'est le président du club d'échec. Un serdaigle.

- Sérieusement ? On a un club d'échec ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'est jamais manifesté qu'il est inexistant.. »

Elle hausse les épaules d'un air foutrement désinvolte avant de sourire à son sous-fifre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, tes horaires, Steven ?

- Le club de stylisme empiète sur notre temps dans la salle qui nous est réservée. On n'a plus que deux heures par semaine tandis qu'eux en ont six !

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, se lève Cindy, une blonde pulpeuse qui est à la tête du comité de stylisme. Mon club est tellement plus cool que le tien, c'est normal qu'on ai plus de temps. »

Je lance un regard à Jude. Je suis sûre qu'elle est d'accord avec cette conne, en plus.

Elle regarde les deux adversaires qui se lancent des noms de piaf avec, au fond des yeux, un étincelle de mutinerie. Oh merde...

Elle ouvre la bouche, mais juste à temps, Shirley capte mon regard, la situation et le bras de son andouille de meilleure amie.

« Ce n'est pas parce que le club de stylisme est plus cool que tu dois faire n'importe quoi, chuchote-t-elle. »

La maîtresse de cérémonie lève les yeux au ciel, avec une moue affectée.

« Bon, très bien murmure-t-elle avant de poursuivre à voix haute. Et pourquoi le club d'échec n'aurait-il pas un lieu bien à lui pour se réunir ?

- Euh.. Et bien, je bafouille.

- Tu t'en occupes ? Merveilleux, Sirius ! »

Quel caractère foireux ! Comme si elle ne savait pas _pourquoi_ ils n'ont pas le droit à une salle à eux, parce qu'il n'y en a plus ! Et bien sur, je suis là pour veiller au grain.. Mon poste craint !

Deux heures et cinq requêtes impossibles à satisfaire plus tard, nous sortons enfin de la salle de réunion et comme je vois Shirley et Jude coasser tranquillement, je me dis qu'il est temps de m'en aller avant qu'elles ne me mettent le grappin dessus, ces sales succubes.

Je prends le chemin inverse, en route vers la liberté, je met les voiles !

« Par ici, Rurus, me crie la connasse en chef. »

Pitié non..

« J'aimerais mon samedi de libre, Jude, j'ai des amis, moi.

- Moi aussi mais, ô joie ! Elle fait partie de mon comité ! On a pas fini de bosser, viens . »

Je fais demi-tour en ronchonnant. Bosser ? Elles ? Elles ne sont même pas capables de se mettre du vernis toute seule.. Comme si elle était capable de faire autre chose que n'importe quoi, en plus. Rendez-moi mon samedi !

Jude embrasse la blondasse qui m'envoie un baiser du bout des doigts en s'éloignant au fond du couloir. Hé, minute papillon...

« Pourquoi elle part, elle ? On devait pas bosser ?

- Écoute, j'adorerai travailler sur ma tenue de demain malheureusement, j'ai des impératifs alors arrête de faire ta chiffe molle et suis-moi.

- Impératifs, mon cul, c'est à moi de les régler, tes impératifs !

- Pense ce que tu veux, je tiens à régler certains problèmes personnellement.

- T'as pas besoin de moi, alors ! Allez, salut Jude.

- Ah, Sirius, me fait-elle en m'attrapant par le col, l'air tragique. Si tu savais comme je me passerais volontiers de ta présence, ce disant, elle est requise. Salut les filles ! »

Son tableau des sept péchés capitaux la regarde et seul la luxure semble contente de la voir car elle agite la main et fait basculer le tableau tandis que la l'avarice tourne vers moi une tête d'enterrement. La première fois que je suis apparut devant ce tableau, elle a voulut me faire payer un droit d'entrer..

Sa chambre est maintenant rangée impeccablement et sens la rose. Un elfe de maison est donc passé par là. Ce que je trouve parfaitement injuste dans notre dortoir, nous, ils ne passent plus, sous prétexte que nous sommes « bordélique ». A côté d'elle, nous sommes la pointe de l'organisation !

Elle soupire en se jetant de tout son long sur son sofa crème. Lentement, elle retire la pince de ses cheveux et les agite dans tous les sens pour qu'ils retombent autour de son visage puis, tout doucement, elle commence à déboutonner son chemisier en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'est quoi, ce traquenard ?

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais, là ?

- Allons, Sirius, ronronne-t-elle d'une voix caressante. Comme si tu n'en avais pas envie.. Et puis, tu as foutu mon mec dehors, ce matin, je dois m'occuper, maintenant... »

Elle continue à retirer son haut et s'attaque à sa jupe qu'elle baisse avec langueur.

Elle est sérieuse ? Genre, comme ça, rapide et tout ?

« Non, Jude, range ton matériel, tu fais n'importe quoi. En plus, c'est l'heure de manger, là ! Allez, fais pas l'idiote, là !

- Je le savais, s'écrie-t-elle en se levant, en sous-vêtement et en me pointant du doigt. »

On l'a perdu. Définitivement. Elle est folle, j'en ai peur..

« Que c'est l'heure de manger ? En même temps, généralement, le midi..

- Mais pas ça, imbécile, soupire-t-elle en chassant ma remarque d'un revers de main. Tu es gay !

- QUOI ?!

- Oooh, fais pas l'innocent.. Je t'ai cramé, j'ai découvert ton petit secret !

- Je crois que je préférais quand tu faisais l'idiote, en fait.. »

Je m'assois sur son sofa en me prend la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

Comment elle a fait pour le savoir ? A croire qu'elle a un cerveau en dessous de sa tignasse.. Je suis pourtant discret..

Perplexe, elle penche la tête sur le côté, enfile sa chemise plus très bien repassée et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Te prives pas de le dire à tout le monde, surtout, vas-y, humilies-moi publiquement, te gènes pas ! De toute façon, t'en crèves d'envie..

- Et tout doux, Rex, souffle-t-elle, apparemment décontenancée. Fais pas le martyr, j'ai juste deviné que tu étais gay, j'vais pas aller le crier sur les toits, si tu me dis de pas le faire... Pourquoi tu dramatises, là ? C'est pas ton genre..

- Tu vas rien dire ? Je te crois pas, tu vas me faire un sale coup..

- J'aurais beau te promettre que non, tu me croirais pas, hein ?

- Non.

- J'dois faire quoi, pour que tu me fasses confiance ? »

Je la regarde. Fixement. Elle est sérieuse, là ? Pourquoi elle garderait un secret comme ça... ? Je suis sûre que je vais avoir droit à un retour de bâton.. Pourtant, elle à l'air gentille, pour une fois, avec ses grands yeux chocolat pleins de sincérité.. On tente le diable ? Allez, c'est quand même mieux que de coucher avec..

« Promet.

- Je promet. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'mens, j'pars en enfer.

- Ça sort d'où, ça ?

- T'occupes, il me faudra plus qu'un coming out pour que je me mette à raconter mes secrets à moi ! »

Elle me tire la langue avant de me sourire franchement et de remettre - enfin - sa jupe.

« Bon, on bosse ? Je fais en soupirant.

- Toi, oui, moi je vais m'occuper de mon image, tu sais bien, sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrer, sûrement dans l'optique d'aller voir son acolyte décolorée.

- Hé, mais hééé, je crie en la suivant. Et tes impératifs bidons ?!

- Ben, réglé ! Je sais de quel côté tu es maintenant ! »

Mais elle est conne ou quoi ?! On est au beau milieu d'un couloir !

« T'inquiète, personne ne comprends, fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et...

- … Je ne dirais rien à Shirley, oui, promis. »

Oh la connasse..

« Tu as pensé à lui en parler ?!

- C'est ma meilleure amie, imbécile.. Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

- Comment tu avais deviné.

- Simple. Tu refuses de coucher avec moi.

- Ça n'explique rien, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte...

- Bien sur que ça explique tout ! Je ne suis pas la déléguée des élèves pour rien ! »

Elle me fait un bref signe de la main avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Je ne peux pas encore bien définir cette nana, même au bout de sept ans de vie commune avec elle, parce que c'est l'une des personnalités les plus en vue de Poudlard, donc, des plus compliqué. Mais une chose est sûre. Au moins, elle est marrante.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Et la suite devrait arriver bientôt.

Alors, si on n'y survie pas, bonne fête de fin du monde à tous et sinon à bientôt, j'espère.

Bien à vous, Judee.


	2. Acte 2 : Prémices apocalyptiques

__Bonsoir à vous !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, et après ce sont des chapitres que je n'ai pas encore écrit, la publication peut donc être plus longue.

Merci pour tes conseils, **Kwik**, c'est gentil et le chapitre prochain contient l'explication quant au nom de famille de Jude !

**DISCLAIMER : **Je n'ai toujours pas acquis les droits d'Harry Potter. Je bataille pourtant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Acte 2**_  
_

**_Prémices apocalyptiques_  
**

_Novembre 1977_

**Judith Isidore de La Garde**

Les gens sont cons. C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent être abrutis quand ils veulent, c'est à en perdre la tête.. Comment peuvent-ils sérieusement croire que je m'intéresse à leurs histoires à deux balles ? Il y a tellement de choses plus importantes qu'un stupide match de quidditch.. Comme mon nouveau vernis, par exemple, d'une couleur exquise. Un corail adorable qui va parfaitement avec ma couleur de peau. Shirley est vraiment la meilleure attachée de presse dont on puisse rêver ! Jamais encore je n'ai fais une faute de goût vestimentaire, si ce n'est pas une preuve ! Remarque, la mode est innée en moi. Évidement que je ne peux pas faire de fashion faux-pas. Aaah, la la !

« Tu penses à des conneries, me sort avec un naturel déconcertant mon assistant.

- Moi ? Jamais !

- Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'on avait pas la même notion de connerie.. »

Je le regarde en souriant. Il a fini par me comprendre, le p'tit ! J'ai bien fait de le former, c'est un bon assistant et un bon ami. Et puis, il commence à avoir de la répartit, rien n'est perdu !

Shirley me fait sa tête d'enterrement, à côté, l'air de dire que je n'ai toujours pas d'utilité marquante, ce à quoi je répond par un haussement d'épaule. Ils attendent quoi de moi, au juste ? Que je m'intéresse à leurs balais ? Bande de cons idéalistes..

« Dis oui, me souffle Shirley.

- Oui, je répète à voix haute.

- Oui quoi ? Me répond James Potter. »

J'aime pas cette réunion, elle nase. Et Shirley commence à me faire des blagues vaseuses...

« Oui rien du tout. Je lève la séance, nous reprendrons après avoir réfléchit à tout ça un peu de notre côté. On se retrouve demain, ok ? »

J'entends des murmures enthousiastes et les gens ramassent leurs petits attachés-cases et s'en vont. Dire que je n'ai qu'à faire en sorte que Sirius vienne me voir pour avoir mes papiers, haha !

Potter s'approche de moi.. J'aime pas ça, à chaque fois qu'il fait un truc comme ça, on finit par s'insulter. Sauf que maintenant, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Et ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour mon image d'insulter les autres. Quoique.. Il s'agit de James Potter, les autres devraient comprendre, non ?

C'est réglé, je vais le remettre en place !

« Je m'en occupe, décide Sirius sans mon accord préalable.

- Non, Potter, c'est mon joujou, tu me laisses faire ce que je veux, hein !

- Ton _joujou_ ? Fait avec une grimace le capitaine de quidditch des rouges et ors. »

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel et soupire d'agacement. Je _saiiiis _! C'est son meilleur copain donc je ne suis pas censée faire ça, bla bla bla, tout ça pour en arriver au point phare de notre discussion qui se clôt toujours de la même façon : « Fais ce que tu veux, Jude, mais tu veux que je te dise ? T'es qu'une peste ! ». Faisons la peste maintenant alors, sans passer par la case « allez, soit cool avec moi, je sais qu't'es gay mais je suis mignonne ! ». Ce que la vie est monotone..

« Hé, Garde, m'aboie dessus le mec le plus _in_ de Poudlard.

- Quoi ? »

Il a un geste de recul. Oui, je sais, tu es effrayé par mon charisme et ma beauté... ça arrive à beaucoup de gens, ne t'en fait pas..

« Tu sais que tu ne m'impressionnes pas du tout avec tes airs de bouledogues, hein ?

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses.

- Le prend pas mal, _Juju _!

- Va te faire foutre, _Potty _!

- Je peux intervenir au milieu de cet magnifique échange de surnoms ridicules ? Questionne Sirius.

- Non, répondons-nous simultanément.

- Tais-toi donc, Sirius, grogne Shirley. Ça commence tout juste à devenir marrant. »

Ainsi donc nos conversations avec Potter sont « marrantes » ? J'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle.. J'aime pas être drôle, je préfère faire peur, beaucoup plus valorisant.

« Bon, viens-en au fait, Potter, je n'ai pas le temps pour un numéro comique. »

J'espère que Shirley a capté dans ma réplique que je lui faisais la gueule. Et si elle ne l'a pas compris, elle risque d'avoir une forte mauvaise surprise, quand elle ne verra pas son petit-déjeuner au lit que je commande pour elle, demain matin. Connasse, va.

« Par rapport à la date du match de quidditch...

- J'ai pas dis y a cinq minutes qu'on en parlait demain, je le coupe directement. Je marche pas aux pots de vins, tu sais !

- Mon cul. C'est pour celui du premier février, en plus. Gryffondor Serpentard. Je te propose un deal.

- La réponse est non, je fais sans une once d'hésitation. Mais dis toujours. »

Les réactions sont vagues derrière mon dos et je préfère ne pas m'y fier. Qui en a quelque chose à faire que tout le monde croit que je n'ai aucune intégrité ? Je suis super intègre, jusqu'au bout des pieds ! Au-dessus, par contre, on peut négocier.

« Tu le mets le deux février et je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard. »

Il débloque complètement ou quoi ?

« Tu crois vraiment que _toi_, James Potter, tu peux m'arranger à _moi_, Jude Garde, un rendez-vous ? Tu as pété les plombs, ou quoi ? Et puis, pourquoi le deux février, d'abord ?

- Parce que le trente janvier, c'est l'anniversaire de Lily alors je vais lui organiser une fête surprise, peut-être que comme ça..

- Pauvre idiot, c'est pas en la faisant boire que tu pourras rester avec. L'emballer à la limite mais ça ira pas plus loin.

- Accepte mon deal, je peux pas jouer avec une gueule de bois !

- Et puis, c'est qui ce mec, d'ailleurs ? Sûre que je me le suis déjà fait...

- Non, tu sais même pas qu'il existe.

- Impossible. J'ai un radar à canons, ducon.

- On pari ?

- Non, ce truc fait parti du deal qu'on ne va sans doute jamais faire.

- Charles Parkinson. »

Il sort d'où, ce nom ? Je rêve, il invente des élèves, maintenant, tout ça pour pouvoir peloter Evans.. Si il réussit, je veux bien prendre des notes pendant toute une réunion, tiens !

« Bien sur que je sais qui c'est ! Fais-je avec toute la mauvaise foie du monde. N'est-ce pas, Sirius ? »

Silence à l'autre bout. Oh, l'assistant de merde, je vous jure.

Je me retourne et il me regarde avec une lueur torve dans ses yeux gris ravageurs avant de hausser les épaules. Sérieusement ? Il ne le sait pas ?

Inutile de regarder ma meilleure amie à part les nouvelles sorties Chanel, elle ne connaît rien. Cela dit, j'aime beaucoup connaître les nouvelles sorties Chanel..

Je me retourne de nouveau vers Potter avec une grimace. Il a un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Je déteste ça. Prétentieux, va..

« Bon, ok, je sais pas qui il est. Raison de plus pour refuser. Comme si un mec inconnu pouvait être canon, me prend pas pour une brêle, on est à Poudlard, royaume de la superficialité, quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué..

- Oh, évidement sauf que personne ne va chercher dans la bibliothèque..

- Là, tu me mènes en bateau, y a pas de beaux mecs à la bibliothèque. Généralement, ils ne savent même pas ce que ça veut dire.

- Il est à Serdaigle, major de sa promotion, le nez toujours fourré dans les bouquins mais avec une discussion vraiment intéressante. Je continue ? »

Je le déteste, ce débile..

« Je te prierai pas, si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

- Il est brun, les cheveux courts et bien coiffés, propre sur lui, peau ambrée, fine musculature..

- Stop, je le coupe tout de suite. Tu es décidément super nul comme narrateur. Montre-moi ton _Chârles_ et on reparle de notre deal. »

Il me tend son bras que je prend avec un peu de révulsion. Mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut. S'il dit vrai et que ce mec est un canon, j'aurais raté quelque chose juste par désintérêt des études. Ce serait triste, non ?

Je vois que ma suite, pardon, mes amis, tentent de me suivre aussi je me tourne vers eux.

« Shir, j'ai besoin d'une tenue glamour pour ce soir, je reçois à l'appartement. Siri, tu peux me faire un débriefing de la réunion pour dans une heure ? Vous êtes des amours. »

Toujours au bras de Potter, je me retourne et il me guide en silence dans les couloirs de Poudlard que je ne connais pas. Je n'ai jamais mis un pied dans la bibliothèque. Et je n'en ai aucune honte. Qui peut bien aimer les _livres _? Sérieusement, il n'y a même pas d'images, dans ceux de la bibliothèque...

« Prête ? Me demande-t-il alors que nous sommes devant les lourdes portes de l'univers des parias de l'école.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il sourit et pousse les portes.

C'est une horreur totale, cet endroit.. Quand on entre, ça sent la poussière et le vieux.. Des gens sont assis bien sagement, l'air concentrés comme si leurs vies dépendaient des foutus bouquins qu'ils lisent. Le pire étant sûrement que les trois-quart de la population de ce lieu portent des _lunettes _! Il n'y a rien de moins glamour que ça !

« Dépêche-toi de me le montrer, je vais faire une crise d'asthme, je chuchote à Potter en me ventilant avec mes mains car l'air est saturée de poussières, c'est irrespirable..

- Viens, il est toujours vers la section sortilège. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Un Serdaigle qui aime les sortilèges, c'est d'un commun.. Je suis sûre que ce con de griffon me mène par le bout du nez, que ce ne sont que des conneries !

Nous nous avançons entre les étagères jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque. Forcément, en plus, le fond de la bibliothèque, là où vont se cacher les rats..

« Tu te fous de moi, Potter ?

- Mais non, je te jure, tu crois vraiment que je jouerai une soirée avec Lily avec toi si j'étais si peu sur de moi ? »

C'est vrai que ça mérite réflexion...

Nous arrivons enfin au fin fond de la bibliothèque (sérieusement, elle est _énorme _!) et là... C'est comme quand Gloria Gaynor s'est mise à la chanson une évidence.

Ce mec n'est pas juste une _bombe_, il a la classe, putain ! Je retire sur ce que j'ai dis sur les lunettes non-glamour, ça lui va terriblement bien, ses verres rectangulaires sur le bout du nez pointus, ses cheveux courts un peu bouclés châtains clairs et ses lèvres bombées..

Et son petit air intelligent, son livre à la main, la pause contre la fenêtre... Comment ai-je pu diantre le louper ?!

« Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches, se marre Potter.

- Je suis amoureuse..

- Félicitation, ceci est un pas de plus vers ton humanisation. »

Je lui fous un coup de coude en grognant. Comme si je n'étais pas humaine, _moi_! Je suis l'incarnation même de l'humanité la compassion, la pitié, tout ça, c'est mon lot quotidien, enfin ! Je veux dire, j'ai Sirius dans les pattes tous les jours, quoi !

« Bon, on a un deal, Garde ?

- Fous-le toi où je pense, ton deal, je fais avec ma voix la plus méprisante. Je peux très bien me le taper toute seule. »

Et sur ce, j'avance vers lui, laissant Potter seul dans son coin, avec un air sûrement très idiot sur son joli minois. Haha, tu croyais pouvoir me rouler ? Petit con !

Je repère vite-fait ce que mon nouveau futur Jules est en train de lire. « Voyage au bout de la nuit » de Céline. Dis donc, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.. Tant pis, je peux toujours improviser, je suis une super actrice !

« ça alors, je fais en m'asseyant à côté de lui. J'adore ce bouquin ! »

Il m'observe de ses deux orbites absinthe un instant et je me sens frissonner. Woh ! Ça sort d'où, ça, le frisson ? Oublions..

« Ah oui ? Fait-il à demi-mot, d'un ton grave, pourvu d'une sensualité improbable. Et tu l'as lu quand ?

- Oh, il doit bien y avoir un an et des poussières.. Peu de personne l'emprunte à la bibli alors bon.. Tu en es où, toi ?

- Hmm... Au chapitre seize.

- Ah oui, celui-là est génial, on apprend plein de trucs sur les sortilèges, tu ne trouves pas ? Moi, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Il a un espèce de sourire que j'ai du mal à définir.. J'imagine qu'on va dire que c'est de l'admiration, hein ?

Il se penche vers moi. Déjà ? Je pensais que les intellos m'étaient un peu plus de temps à se décoincer mais apparemment, ce n'est pas son cas, tant mieux, cela dit. Sauf que, au moment où, théoriquement, nos lèvres sont censées se rejoindre pour que je mette mon art à exécution, il décale légèrement la tête pour s'approcher de mon oreille. L'esquive !

« Tu as tout faux, Garde. Tu n'as jamais lu Céline pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un auteur moldu, de plus, il n'est pas à la bibliothèque et ne parle absolument pas de sortilège. Mais ta première erreur, c'était de t'asseoir à cette table. Je ne fais pas partie de ton monde alors je vais maintenant te laisser réfléchir à tout ça. »

J'ouvre des grands yeux étonnés alors qu'il se lève, empoigne son sac, bazarde son livre dedans et s'en va tranquillement.

…

MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?!

« Mesdames et messieurs, en direct de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, le plus gros vent du monde !

- Ta gueule, Potter, je fais en criant, ce qui me vaut un allé simple vers le couloir, accompagnée par l'horrible bonne femme qui gère cet endroit atroce. »

Ce mec n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne viens pas de me prendre un râteau monumentale en plein dans la gueule par un gars qui ne m'arrive pas à la cheville niveau beauté, n'est-ce pas ?

« Le salaud ! Arrange-moi un rencard, Potter, on va bien voir qui est le plus fort !

- ça veut dire que pour le match..

- On a un deal. Mais que ce soit clair, c'est le premier et dernier. »

Il sourit comme un gosse avant de partir en courant. Ouais, c'est ça, barre-toi avant de recevoir mon mécontentement suprême !

Charles Parkinson.. Je te retiens, maudit Serdaigle, toutes tes réclamations seront passées sous silence, pour la peine !

Je rentre à mon appartement, vraiment fatiguée par cette inexplicable chose qui est advenu devant moi. Jamais je ne pourrais expliquer telle action. C'est irréaliste..

Quand je fais basculer mon tableau sans faire gaffe aux pipelettes qui sont dessus, j'ai la bonne (vraiment ?) surprise de trouver Super Sirius en action intellectuelle sur mon bureau. Il a pas de vie, ou quoi ?

« Tu fous quoi, là ?

- Ton débriefing. Ouh la, t'as une tête atroce.. »

Je lui fais une grimace et me cache derrière mon paravent, où je m'étale de tout mon long sur mon super lit merveilleusement confortable. Mon ami vient me rejoindre peu après et s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Bon, raconte.

- Putain, il est sexy comme un dieu ! J'ai _frissonné_, non mais tu te rend compte ?! Ça ne me m'étais pas arrivé depuis.. Depuis ma première fois !

- C'que t'es dévergondée, c'est dingue..

- Hé, j'ai pas pris l'option « jugement »..

- Ouais, je sais. Continue.

- Bref, ce mec hyper canon m'a rembarrée comme une moins que rien ! Rien qu'en utilisant son infime sursaut de culture moldue, bim ! Il m'a envoyé le vent le plus puissant que j'ai jamais vu ! Même moi, je crois que je ne suis jamais arrivée à son niveau..

- Pauvre chérie.. Il faudrait que tu me le montres, ce phénomène.

- Je te préviens, il est à moi. Je ne me laisserai pas prendre la perle rare par mon ami gay, c'est clair ?

- Ma foi, il ne t'a pas fait que frissonner, ce garçon, il t'a retourné la tête ou quoi ? Tu t'entends ? « La perle rare ».. Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?

- Je t'emmerde. »

Il rit et s'allonge à son tour et nous contemplons tous en cœur mon plafond. Youpi !

Au fait..

« Toi, ça avance ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, ta quête de l'homme idéal et par la même occasion, la meilleure façon de dire à tes amis de quel bord tu es ?

- Ils viennent tout juste d'avaler le fait que je t'aime bien, tu pousses le bouchon, là.

- Et ça se dit courageux... Chiffe molle ! »

Il me tire la langue et commence à me chatouiller. Ouais, je dois bien l'avouer, j'aime bien être avec lui, il est marrant et en plus, il est mignon. Je devrais me trouver des amis gays plus souvent, tiens !

_Décembre 1977_

**Sirius Orion Black**

Ouais, je sais, c'est mal. Je sais, j'ai aussi promis à Jude de pas toucher. Mais c'est pas de ma faute. Charles Parkinson est _vraiment _un canon. Je veux dire... Allez, comme si personne n'avait jamais flashé sur la mauvaise personne.. Et puis, je suis sur que Jude s'en fout, elle se tape des mecs à la pelle. Ouais, on va quand même la laisser dans l'ignorance, hein, faudrait pas aller trop loin. Et puis, moi au moins, il ne m'envoie pas de vent quand je le croise en cours, je lui dis même « bonjour », maintenant. Il a l'air de plus m'apprécier qu'elle. En même temps, c'est normal, avec son caractère à la con, là..

Enfin bref, pas la peine d'épiloguer des heures durant, c'est un canon, il me le faut. Je suis Sirius Black, quand même ! Il est normal que ce soit la crème de la crème qui me revienne ! Oh, et je ne suis certainement pas le seul à le penser, toute l'école est d'accord avec ça, il n'y a qu'à voir les lettres d'admiratrices qui sont entassés devant ma porte et que je n'ouvrirais jamais ; de toute façon mes amis prennent toujours un malin plaisir à le faire.

« Siriuuuuuus, se marre James en agitant devant moi un papier rose, empestant le parfum. Lis celle-la, je te juuure, elle est _hilarante_ !

- Très peu pour moi, je fais en repoussant le papier qu'il a jeté sur mes jambes. J'ai peur d'attraper le syndrome du bisounours.

- Non mais elle est _drôle _!

- N'insiste pas, j'ai vraiment pas envie de virer complètement gaga à cause de ces conneries à l'eau de rose. »

Il n'a même pas l'air déçu et replonge dans le tas de mes lettres à la recherche d'une autre relique. Je refuse de lire ça, c'est très déplaisant, en plus, si elles savaient que je ne peux en aucun cas répondre à leurs attentes, je suis persuadé qu'elles m'enverraient quand même ces foutues lettres et cela est beaucoup trop ridicule pour moi. Je suis quelqu'un de distingué. Et ces lettres sont tout simplement grotesques.

« Oh Merlin, s'écrie Peter. Écoute-ça ! _Sirius, tu es comme le ciel de ma vie, avec un immense soleil d'été à l'intérieur. Tu es brillant et tu m'éclaires. Tu as éclairé ma vie, en échange, je voudrais t'offrir le bonheur parfait. Rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande et unissons-nous dans l'accord magnifique de deux corps qui s'aiment. Je t'aime et je veux porter tes enfants et vivre toute ma vie avec toi. Viens, rejoins-moi._ Mais elle est allumée !

- Attend, intervient James. Elle a joint une photo. Merde alors, elle est _nue_ ! »

Ils explosent d'un rire gras qui fait que Rémus lève les yeux de son livre à temps pour voir les miens monter au ciel. Ils sont cons. Fatigué d'entendre mes amis rire de choses puérils, je sors de mon dortoir et vais errer dans l'établissement. Des fois, on s'ennuie tellement ici, c'est fou ! Je crois que j'ai pris goût à la compagnie de Garde parce que j'ai tendance à beaucoup plus m'amuser quand elle est là.. Évidement je m'amuse aussi beaucoup avec les Maraudeurs mais, tout de même.. James est parfois un indécrottable crétin. Je me demande s'il aurait été mon ami si je l'avais rencontré maintenant.. Néanmoins la question ne se pose pas, il est mon ami maintenant. Et c'est bien connu, on ne choisit pas ses amis, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et bien sur, ils voient d'un très mauvais œil mon amitié avec la chieuse en chef, c'est qui est normal ; la mascotte des lions qui fraternise avec la reine des vipères, c'est comme les français qui s'allient avec les américains contre les anglais en pire ; rajoutons-leur une armada de bombardier et on y est à peu près. Ils ont peur que je saccagent Poudlard maintenant que j'ai des mauvaises fréquentations mais je dois bien avouer que parfois ça fait du bien de laisser sortir son côté sombre et d'apprécier les vilaines choses de la vie.

Comme pour illustrer mon propos, mes pieds m'ont amenés droit devant la chambre de Jude. Évidement, comme si je ne pouvais plus l'éviter à présent. Elle fait partie de mon quotidien et c'est vraiment avec tristesse que je constate ce fait. La Gourmandise me regarde de haut, avec son paquet de bonbons dans les mains.

« Je peux entrer ?

- Non, elle a dit ne pas vouloir être dérangée.

- Oh pitié ! »

La Colère arrive à son tour et pousse brutalement l'autre péché.

« Rentre et emmerde-la, veux-tu ! »

Le tableau se tourne sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi ces peintures se sentent obligées de faire des scènes à chaque fois que quelqu'un veut rentrer. C'est vraiment fatiguant.

« C'est moi, je crie en entrant. »

Mais je m'arrête immédiatement à l'entrée. Choqué.

« Qui êtes-vous, qu'avez-vous fait de la déléguée des élèves ?! »

Par-dessus la reliure du _livre_ que la créature a devant elle, elle me lance un regard foudroyant. Mon dieu, elle lui ressemble tellement, on pourrait presque croire que c'est vraiment Judith qui occupe ce fauteuil Louis XV, dans sa robe de chambre en soie bouteille. Mais certains indices ne sont pas trompeur ; comme l'état de propreté parfait de la chambre ou encore ce vinyle de Chopin qui tourne, répandant sa musique démoniaque dans toute la pièce ou pis encore ; la pile de livres ronflants sur la table de chevet de mon amie disparue. C'est comme si l'unique but de cette pièce était de devenir le plus classique et le plus pédant possible.

« Sirius, tu es un abruti, siffle la jeune femme inconnue de son trône avant de replonger dans son bouquin.

- Quelqu'un a enlevé Judith de La Garde !

- Oh, merde, t'es insupportable quand tu fais la gamine !

- Ah, Jude, tu ne devineras jamais, quelqu'un a pris possession de ton corps. »

Elle claque sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement et ferme son pavé. Je m'assois en face d'elle et le saisit.

« _Du côté de chez Swann_ de Proust... Es-tu malade ? De la fièvre peut-être ?

- La vraie vie c'est la littérature. J'essaye juste de vivre pour de vrai.

- Oh, donc tu sais lire, tu ne faisais pas semblant.

- Et tu es venu ici pour quoi exactement ? Parce que visiblement, tu ne sers à rien.

- Tu t'es toujours revendiquée inculte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle soupire et s'étire avec raffinement. C'est vrai qu'elle est aussi distinguée que moi. Nous venons tous deux de grands lignages, j'imagine que ça a dû avoir un impact sur nous. Comme un gène en plus qui nous pousse à toujours être précieux. C'est vraiment agréable de ne jamais faire attention et d'être toujours délicat...

« Je révise.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris l'option littérature française, sans doute peut-être parce qu'elle n'existe pas ici.

- Pour mon rendez-vous avec Charles. J'ai enfin découvert qui était ce Céline, je veux pouvoir lui tenir tête avec Proust. Qu'il voit que je peux être tout aussi intéressante que lui. Et cela va le conduire tout droit à mon vagin !

- C'est dégoutant. Tu te sers de livres pour assouvir tes pulsions sexuelles, tu devrais avoir honte. Tu es une prostituée littéraire.

- Je sais. J'ai mal choisit ma branche, c'est la moins rentable. »

Elle soupire une deuxième fois. Que la vie est dure quand on vient d'apprendre à l'ire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se penche et pioche dans son paquet de cigarette, m'en propose une et nous fumons en silence.

« C'est la première fois en sept ans que je te vois t'investir dans quelque chose.

- Hum, non. Tu oublies cette fois où j'ai milité pour le port de fourrure obligatoire en hiver.

- Exact. Brave cause. »

Elle rigole et se lève pour enfin arrêter ce disque de Chopin. Elle se rassoit et je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a l'air fébrile et malade. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'est vraiment bizarre.

« ça va ? Tu n'es pas en train de faire une crise de manque parce que ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas picolé, hein ? »

Elle sourit et semble se détendre un peu avant de me donner un tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

« T'es bête. Je suis pas une ivrogne.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous... Ben dis-moi ce qui t'arrives, alors. »

Elle secoue ses mains et deviens un peu plus grave, avant de se lever brusquement.

« Il faut que je me prépare. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, soupire-t-elle.

- Shirley ne te fait pas de tenue d'enfer pour sortir ?

- C'est un rendez-vous personnel, elle n'a pas à la faire. Je sais m'habiller moi-même.

- Je croyais que tu ne savais rien faire toi-même.

- Bon, tu sors d'ici, tu perturbes ma journée et tu n'es pas gentil. Oust, du balais ! »

Elle me pousse en dehors de sa chambre sous mes rires. En sortant, je croise Shirley qui s'avance vers le tableau, l'air pas commode.

« Ah, je savais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule !

- Tu la connais, me répond-t-elle en haussant vaguement les épaules. »

Elle me sourit et entre dans l'antre du démon. On a vraiment commencé à bien s'entendre, la blondasse et moi. Forcément, elle elle connaît _mâdame_ depuis longtemps, mais je crois que ça lui fait plaisir que quelqu'un la subisse avec elle. Parfois, j'ai un peu l'impression qu'on est les parents de Jude. Sans l'autorité qui va avec. Et puis elle est gentille et marrante, avec sa tête tout le temps blasé sur un corps si enfantin.

Je me promène dans le parc. Si il y a un moment où visiter Poudlard, c'est bien pendant l'hiver. Quand la neige est bien épaisse et qu'on s'enfonce de trente centimètres à chaque foulée. J'adore cette période, on se sent vraiment à Noël, c'est comme si quelque chose de merveilleux nous attendait à chaque détour de couloir. Je me balade longtemps, le temps de faire le tour du parc et quand je reviens vers les portes, je ne sais pas exactement quelle heure il est. Mais la nuit est très noire, ce qui ne veut rien dire étant donnée qu'elle tombe à dix-huit heure.. Quelque chose est tout de même tout à fait étonnant. Je ne suis pas tout seul dans la nuit. Adossé aux lourdes portes, Charles Parkinson fume tranquillement une cigarette, plus craquant que jamais.

« Tiens, salut, me fait-il en souriant.

- Salut... »

Je commence à avancer mais rebrousse immédiatement chemin.

« Mais tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Jude ? »

Il me lance un regard étrange de derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Puis me sourit.

« Ah oui. J'oublie souvent que vous êtes amis maintenant. Le couple le plus en vogue de Poudlard...

- Ah mais on est pas en couple, je rigole un peu, surtout pour éloigner un potentiel quiproquo. Mais alors là, loin de là ! Tu as champs libre !

- Huuum... Quelle chance. »

Il inspire un bouffée de cigarette, lentement, tandis que je reste dans la perplexité. Il est sérieux ? Ou c'est carrément de l'ironie ? Non mais quelle idée de parler à demi-mot aussi ! Et pourquoi il a une voix si sensuelle, merde ! C'est carrément perturbant !

« Mais tu n'étais pas sensé la voir, ce soir

- J'avais un examen à travailler, j'ai dû annuler, m'annonce-t-il de façon très froide.

- Ah... C'est dommage de rater un rendez-vous pour les études. »

MAIS QUELLE PHRASE A LA CON ! Je rêve, je crois que j'ai jamais rien dit d'aussi _nase_ ! Il a l'air d'avoir saisit la profondeur incomparable de ma répartie car il étouffe poliment un rire léger dans sa main. Mais quelle _imbéciiiiiile_ ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

« J'aime bien mes études, me répond-t-il très charitablement. Et je l'ai reporté, on l'aura quand même, ce rendez-vous, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta copine. Je le dois bien à James.

- Tu dois quelque chose à James ?

- Il m'a prêté un livre vraiment intéressant sur les lignages des Prewell. L'échange, c'était un rendez-vous avec La Garde. »

Je retire ce que j'ai dis plus tôt ; Jude n'est pas une prostituée littéraire. Il l'est. Et il fait des affaires avec James. C'est répugnant. Mais c'est intéressant, je vais garder cette information quelque part.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter. James n'est vraiment pas sympa quand il fait des deals.

- Son livre était important pour moi. Et ce n'est pas si affreux d'aller à un rendez-vous, qui sait, peut-être qu'elle va me plaire, cette déléguée des élèves.

- Elle est gentille, ne te laisse pas avoir pas ses grands airs, elle a vraiment un cœur des fois. »

Il rigole vraiment pour la première fois et son rire est un peu rauque. Je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu un rire si agréable. Et je guimauve, ce qui est très mauvais pour mon image. Mais ce mec me fait _fondre_ !

« Tu as une drôle de façon de vendre ton amie, Sirius ! »

Je rêve ou il m'appelle « Sirius » ? Comme si on était intime, qu'on se connaissait depuis longtemps ! C'est merveilleux.

« En même temps, te raconter des mensonges, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose, étant donné tout ce qui court déjà sur elle...

- Tu crois que je devrais écouter ce genre de ragot, demande-t-il avec un demi-sourire et un sourcil relevé. Parce que j'ai pour habitude d'être très loin d'eux mais maintenant que j'ai rendez-vous avec la femelle alpha de Poudlard...

- Et bien... Si tu veux un bonne opinion d'elle, n'écoute surtout les rumeurs. Ça pourrait ternir son image... C'est une personnalité alors tout le monde se prend un peu à inventer des choses sur elle, c'est un peu un passe-temps pour les gens...

- En même temps, je lui ai parlé quelques fois et il me semble qu'elle est juste comme ce qu'on dit sur elle.

- Ah, donc tu écoutes les ragots quand même ?

- Il est dur de les éviter, ici.

- Il faut creuser avec Jude, elle est parfois un peu dure à cerner mais avec le temps, elle s'habitue à nous et cesse d'être aussi stupide.

- Humm.. Tu l'as défends bien, dis donc. Ça donne envie de la connaître.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu aimes, toi les femmes fortes ? »

Je souris mais intérieurement, je suis un peu triste par cette conversation. Et diantre, pourquoi j'ai fais l'éloge de Jude-la-chieuse ? Je crois que je suis malade, c'est pas possible sinon d'être aussi _con_ !

Charles inspire lentement la fumée de sa cigarette en réfléchissant avant de se tourner vers moi, haussant les épaules, l'air désinvolte.

« Ce n'est pas tant la puissance qui m'attire sentimentalement dans les gens. C'est plus leur personnalité. »

Euh... Mise à part qu'il parle comme un livre, il a bien dit « gens » ?

« Que.. Comment ça ? »

Ah non, Sirius ! Mon grand ne commence pas à balbutier ! Y en a marre de se ridiculiser devant le canon-en-chef !

« J'aime les gens pour ce qu'ils sont en tant que personne, par pour un statut social quelconque. Je veux dire, bien sur, comme beaucoup d'autres, j'aime l'idée d'avoir du pouvoir et de l'argent mais pas dans un cadre amoureux. Ça, je le garde pour ma carrière professionnel. Tu comprends ? »

Non, beau gosse, j'étais toute à mon occupation favorite, c'est-à-dire essayer de ressembler à une carpe le plus fidèlement possible. Il aime « les gens » ! Pas « les filles » ; « les _gens _» !

Désolé, Jude, je sais que notre amitié est toute jeunette et déjà si solide parce que tu as si peu d'amis qu'immédiatement tu leur confies toute ta confiance mais là, non, je ne te le laisserai pas. Tremble Poudlard parce que Charles Parkinson sera à moi, mouhahaha !

« Oui, oui, je vois parfaitement ce que tu dis, Charles.

- Je savais que t'étais un gars sensé. Tu vois, des fois il ne faut pas écouter les rumeurs, fait-il en souriant.

- Haha, je ris. Je suis plein de surprise. »

Il me sourit encore puis regarde sa montre avant de pousser un juron.

« Je suis super en retard ! C'était sympa de discuter avec toi, Sirius, bonne soirée. »

Il me tape amicalement sur l'épaule et s'en va en courant.

Noooon, reste mon ange, je t'aime, je ferais tout pour toi !

Calme-toi, Sirius, tu as déjà eu la chance de parler avec lui ce qui est génial. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Et je crois que je suis amoureux. Il est parfait. Il me le faut. Même si cela veut dire entrer en conflit d'intérêt avec Jude, j'en ai rien à faire !

Non, cette dernière partie est fausse, elle me fait un peu peur, quand même. Et puis, je l'aime bien la petite au fond. C'est vrai qu'on est devenus amis quand même, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Charles à une sexualité ambigüe et qu'il est attiré par les _personnes_ et non par les _sexes_ ! J'ai totalement mes chances !

Le sourire aux lèvres, je grimpe les escaliers vers mon dortoir. Quelle merveilleux château, et quelle merveilleuse journée !

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, James est en train de danser au son du vinyle de James Brown, Peter est encore étalé au milieu de mes lettres d'amours enflammées et Rémus est allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre. Ce dernier est le seul à tourner la tête vers moi quand je rentre.

« T'étais où ?

- Au paradis, je soupire en me lançant dans mon lit. »

James me saute dessus et nous rions. La vie est si belle...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et je vais écrire le prochain au plus vite ! En attendant, une review est toujours agréable de votre part :)

Bien à vous, Judee !


	3. Acte 3 : Surprises éthyliques

**Acte III  
**

**_Surprises éthyliques_****  
**

_Janvier 1978_

**Judith Isidore de La Garde**

« … _And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two_...

- Sirius...

_- And then I go an spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you..._

- Siriuuuus ?

- … _I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before_...

- Ducon !

- … _And though it's just a line to you for me it's true and never seemed so right before_...

- BLACK ! »

Sirius sursaute et arrête _enfin_ de chanter. Grands Dieux merci ! Shirley, la tête au-dessus de la porte de mon placard, le regarde de travers tandis que lui, assis sur mon fauteuil, les jambes balançant sur l'accoudoir, lève un regard ingénue vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jude ?

- Tu chantais mal. Du Franck Sinatra.

- Moi ? Tu es sûre ?

- On en est toutes les deux on ne peut plus sûres, intervient Shirley du fond de ma garde robe. Alors arrête de chanter comme une jeune première, tu rendrais notre vie meilleure.

- Pourquoi je suis là au juste ? Demande-t-il. Parce que vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir envie que je le sois.

- Parce que, je fais en me levant de mon canapé. C'est une affaire importante. J'ai enfin réussit à poser une date pour mon rendez-vous avec Charles et je _sais_ qu'il ne s'y dérobera pas cette fois. Donc j'ai besoin d'une tenue parfaite.

- Ce qui explique la présence de Shirley. Pas la mienne.

- Mais si, j'ai besoin d'un avis masculin, évidement ! »

Cette raison est totalement fausse. Étant donné qu'il est gay, il a un sens inné de la mode, c'est un gène qu'ils ont en plus, c'est pour ça qu'il est là mais pour une raison obscure, il refuse toujours que je le dise à Shirley, ce qui est ridicule parce que c'est une garce totale, elle est donc dotée d'un détecteur pour lire dans les gens. C'est pour ça que les gens comme nous nous entendons bien, parce qu'on devine qui sont les gay et que nous sommes méchantes, ce qui les fait beaucoup rire. Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de clichés d'un coup mais, sérieusement, j'ai tellement observé ce phénomène qu'il doit y avoir une part de vrai dans tout ça.

Mon ami m'envoie un regard lourd de sens et je comprend qu'il a deviné la véritable raison de sa présence. Je lui souris, il se lève.

« Bon, je m'en vais, je ne veux pas finir écrasé par la bêtise féminine, salut.

- Oh, Siriii, je le supplie. Encore une tenue, _une seule_, je t'en supplie ! Je me suis tellement entrainée pour ce rendez-vous, j'ai lu tellement de livres, il faut vraiment que je sois _parfaite_ ! »

Il soupire et se rassoit en reprenant un tasse de café. Je sais, je fais tellement craquer les gens, c'est si facile de les faire exécuter ce que je désire... Peut-être qu'un jour je me lasserai de tout ce pouvoir... Non, je ne pense pas en fait !

« Bon, fait Shirley en arrivant vers nous avec des vêtements pleins les bras. J'ai sélectionné une neuvième tenue puisque les huit autres n'allaient pas à son altesse. File l'essayer. »

Elle me tend les vêtements et je vais me cacher derrière mon paravent. Elle a choisit un pantalon beige moulant ainsi qu'un chemisier marron à pois bleu. J'enfile le tout et vais me regarder dans la glace près de ma porte.

« Hum.. Oui, c'est mignon. Un peu trop classique, non ?

- Tu as dis que tu voulais avoir l'air intelligente mais être sexy, je te signale. Alors forcément, tu auras l'air d'une fille à papa. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, revois tes critères, s'énerve mon amie. »

Oui, je comprends son agacement. Je sais, je peux être parfois légèrement perfectionniste mais c'est un _grand_ soir ! Je dois faire forte impression !

Shirley revient vers moi avec une paire de botte que j'avais complètement oubliée ! C'est fou ce qu'elles sont jolies, dis donc, je savais que j'avais bon goût, même plus jeune...

Je les enfile et me regarde.

« D'un avis purement masculin, lance Sirius, toujours affalé comme un mécréant sur mon fauteuil et résumant parfaitement mon avis, c'est parfait pour un premier rendez-vous. Comme ça tu pourras lui présenter ton poney ! »

Il se marre comme une baleine sans esprit tandis que je me tourne vers ma meilleure amie en soupirant.

« Il a raison, on dirait que je sors d'un cours d'équitation.

- Tout à fait mais comme ça, ça montre que c'est toi qui commande, même si tu peux être très gentille. Et ça le fera fantasmer, les gars adorent les trucs un peu sado-maso, hein le lion ? »

Voilà, j'en étais sûre, elle l'a deviné. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et je n'ai rien dit parce que je suis adorable.

« Bof, je préfère les gentilles filles avec des étoiles pleins les yeux qui promettent de t'aimer éternellement. »

Et lui il ne l'a toujours pas compris. Mais c'est pas vrai, quel incapable... Shirley lève les yeux au ciel, blasée par tant de bêtise. Comme je la comprends.. Sauf que si moi je fais un truc comme ça, je me fais allumer parce que « si tu montres ton agacement à tout bout de champs, c'est _évident_ que tu sais quelque chose sur moi ! ». Et bien OUI, monsieur, je sais quelque chose à propos de toi et ma meilleure amie aussi alors passe au-dessus de ça !

Je regarde ma superbe horloge murale et.. Et _merde_ ! Pourquoi il est déjà si tard ?!

« Bon, disons que c'est parfait, maintenant déguerpissez, je dois encore me maquiller et j'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes, oust ! »

En ronchonnant, ils sortent tous les deux, m'insultant plus ou moins dans un borborygme désagréable. C'qu'ils peuvent être soupe au lait, des fois. Une fois seule, je file dans ma salle de bain pour me maquiller habillement. Juste assez pour cacher mes quelques imperfections, faire ressortir la beauté de mon visage mais tout en gardant l'air naturelle. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, j'opte pour une queue de cheval, histoire de renforcer le look équestre. Le truc dans la mode, c'est toujours d'y aller à fond.

Inspiration, expiration. J'attrape mon sac et sors de mon appartement.

Quand j'arrive dans le hall d'entré, il est déjà là, avec _L'étranger_ de Camus ouvert devant lui. Je souris. Pile ce qu'il fallait..

« Je sais que ce livre est très prenant mais tu pourrais au moins remarquer quand j'arrive. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, étourdit, et me regarde de haut en bas avant de me sourire. Hum, j'accorde à Shirley le fait que la cavalière fait toujours son petit effet.

« Tu sais quelque chose sur ce livre ? Allons bon, Garde, tu as essayé une fois de faire semblant, ça n'a pas marché, je te rappelle. »

Haha, petit comique. Charles est donc joueur ? Parfait, je suis extrêmement forte à toute sorte de jeu.

Je le prend par le bras et lui sourit innocemment.

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Jude. Et une leçon m'a suffit. Je n'ai peut être pas entièrement fini Céline mais Camus est rapide à lire. Je ne suis pas l'inculte que tout le monde dit que je suis, tu sais. »

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur et sourit légèrement tandis que je l'emmène dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Ah oui ? Je croyais que tu disais ça de toi-même.

- Décidément, il a vraiment trop de mauvaises langues à Poudlard. Même mon pouvoir de déléguée ne peut pas me faire empêcher ça. Par contre, il me permet ça. »

Nous sommes devant les grilles qui s'ouvrent magiquement. Il se tourne vers moi, interloqué. Et oui, mon tout beau, c'est ça d'être la monarchie de potin-land, on peut ouvrir toutes les portes qui, du temps du joug professoral nous étaient fermées... Ce pouvoir qui coule dans mes veines est tellement important que je peux faire à peu près tout ce que je veux, et c'est ça la vraie magie. Bien sur, cela ne marche que si je trouve une fausse excuse d'urgence assez plausible mais pour ça, je compte généralement sur mes capacités innées à l'exagération. Maman, tes gènes ont enfin trouvé une utilité, amen.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, dit-il gauchement, surement effrayé de briser une des nombreuses règles de ce dortoir tyranique.

- Toi tout seul peut-être. Toi avec moi, tu as tous les droits. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil tandis qu'il rit. Avec légèreté et élégance. Bon, certes, c'est peut-être un peu _too much_, le clin d'œil, mais il faut bien que je trouve un moment où paraître le plus séduisante possible, non ? Et qu'est-ce qui est plus sexy que le pouvoir, franchement ?

« On y va ? Notre réservation nous attend.

- Je vous suis, Milady. »

Et en plus, la soirée s'annonce charmante !

Nous sommes attablés à une charmante table des Trois Balais, j'ai personnellement demandé à madame Rosmerta de nous garder une petite table dans le fond de la salle et de créer une ambiance.. Disons... Intime. Ce qu'elle a parfaitement respecté puisqu'elle a installé de lourds rideaux de velours rouges autour de nous. Madame Rosmerta nous apporte un bouteille de vin et des lasagnes faites maison. C'est fou, même en dehors de Poudlard, je suis toute puissante. C'est merveilleux.

« Et tu comptes réduire le monde entier en esclavage quand tu auras eu ton diplôme ? »

Je rigole en buvant une gorgée de vin, histoire d'avoir l'air intelligente et adulte.

« Tu as les même remarques que Potter, en début d'année. Et non, les gens me rendent des services parce qu'ils m'aiment bien et que je leur en rend en retour. »

Comme verser cinquante gallions pour ce repas. Tout s'achète, vive le consumérisme ! Passons.

« James n'est pas la personne la plus originale du monde, beaucoup de personnes doivent reprendre ses blagues.

- Donc tes blagues ne sont pas originales, je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois penser, tu te dévalorises toi-même..

- C'est de l'humilité, enfin !

- Suis-je sotte, j'aurais dû le comprendre ! »

Il manie bien la verve, comme moi. Sans doute de part le fait qu'il aime les livres. Et, vraiment, les moldus sont beaucoup plus inventifs que les sorciers, littérairement parlant. Sans doute parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas vraiment le merveilleux. Bref.

« Et tu disais que tu avais lu L'étranger ? Comme est-ce que cela a bien pût se produire ?

- J'aime beaucoup la littérature française. Je ne la connaissais pas quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, c'est tout.

- Ah, donc j'ai eu une bonne influence sur toi ! Je crois que je peux dire que j'ai remplis mes B.A de l'année dans ce cas !

- Toutes mes félicitations, tu m'as donné un nouveau terrain sur lequel battre les autres !

- Enfin, si ce n'est que la littérature française, ce n'est pas grand chose, tu devrais te mettre à lire Dostoïevski.

- Laisse-moi d'abord finir en France, on verra après. Je me rapproche de mes origines. Bravo pour ça aussi, mes parents n'ont jamais réussit à m'intéresser à mon patrimoine culturel.

- Tu es française ?

- Oui, mes grands-parents ont immigrés en Angleterre pendant la première guerre mondiale moldue. Ils m'ont dit que Paris devenait trop crasseux, il n'y avait même plus de bals, apparemment, tu imagines ?

- Non, vraiment, ce devait être une horreur. Plus de bal en période de guerre ? Mais où va donc le monde ! »

Il boit une gorgée de vin à son tour, les yeux pétillants d'ironie. Même quand il se fout de ma gueule il est diablement sexy...

« Ne te moque pas, je rétorque. Les bals sont les derniers restes aristocratiques qui se sont maintenues après la Révolution Française, sans ça, c'est comme faire partie du peuple.

- Oh, et une de la Garde ne peut pas se permettre de faire partie du peuple, naturellement.

- À ton avis, pourquoi mon côté paternel a gardé ses deux particules ? Nous sommes de sang noble, il faut bien que cela se voit, ne serait-ce que sur les registres. Et tu peux parler, Parkinson, tu fais partie de l'aristocratie anglaise. »

Il me sourit vraiment, visiblement amusé par ma défense ardente de la monarchie. Mais c'était vraiment mieux, en ce temps-là. Franchement, il y a des choses essentielles qu'on n'aurait jamais dû retirer. Comme les esclaves, par exemple, c'est toujours infiniment utile, un esclave !

« Alors tu as fais des recherches sur moi ?

- Non, pas des recherches. J'ai par hasard mentionné ton nom dans une de mes lettres à mon frère et il m'a envoyé ton arbre généalogique. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'aurais bien maintenu le suspens. »

Il explose de rire. C'est si drôle que ça de savoir que mon frère est un psychopathe dont le principal hobby est de passer au peigne fin toutes les familles aristocratiques et royales d'Europe pour choisir sa future femme ? Si j'avais su, je l'aurais sans doute sortie plus tôt dans les diners mondains, je me serais fait plus d'amis.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu es amie avec Sirius !

- Toujours pur, c'est bien connu. C'est ça qui est chouette, comme je ne fréquente que des français, ils se fichent un peu de savoir que Sirius est déshérité. Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de lui.

- Il est marrant, comme garçon, poursuit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la fin de ma phrase. Il change beaucoup de comportement quand il est avec James de quand il est avec toi.

- Non, il est con dans les deux cas, c'est juste que derrière la cape d'imbécilité de James, ça se voit moins.

- Humm, fait-il mine de réfléchir. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit idiot. Il est plutôt marrant, finalement, et c'est agréable de parler avec lui. »

Je rêve ou mon rendez-vous idyllique c'est transformé en plaidoirie pour ce pauvre Sirius Black ? C'est une blague ? Et puis comment ça « c'est agréable de parler avec lui » ? Quand est-ce que Sirius et Charles ont bien pu parler ensemble, alors que j'avais parfaitement spécifié à mon assistant de ne pas l'approcher ? Je reste sceptique un moment mais je dois bien avouer que ça ne m'étonne guère ; les Gryffondors sont tous des petits vicieux qui ne cherchent qu'à attirer l'attention sur eux. À côté, nous les Serpentards sommes des modèles de vertu et d'intégrité.

« Tu fréquentes Sirius ? Je ne savais pas.

- Ah ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? Je croyais que vous étiez comme les deux doigts de la main, à force de trainer ensemble.

- Non, il est le prototype de l'être humain quand je l'aurais réduit à l'esclavage. Il n'est pas vraiment réussit, c'est pour ça que je laisse en arrière mes rêves de grandeur. »

Il rigole allègrement mais je ne suis plus du tout excité par lui. Je suis foutrement en colère. Comme Sirius a-t-il pu se montrer aussi fourbe ?! Saleté, Super Canon préfère parler de lui plutôt que de mon incroyable et toute nouvellement acquise culture littéraire ! C'est outrageant. Pourquoi c'est _Sirius_ qui ramasse tous les lauriers ?! Je rêve, il n'a pas le droit de s'inviter à mon rendez-vous d'intello galant !

« Il a l'air plutôt difficile à dompter, effectivement, il est plutôt indépendant, non ?

- Huuum, ne m'en parles pas. »

Je vais le tuer et transformer les parties de son corps en confettis que je lancerai sur les invités le jour de son enterrement.. Qu'est-ce que diable il n'a pas compris dans « pas touche » ?! Le pire est sans doute que Charles le trouve « intéressant ». Depuis quand Sirius Black est _intéressant_ ?! Depuis qu'il traine avec moi, sans aucun doute, je rend les autres acceptable, ça donne ça quand ils sont proches de mon charisme incroyable. Hum. C'est vrai que c'est donc un peu de ma faute, mais qui pourrais bien blâmer un aussi joli minois ?

« Mais du coup, comment ça se fait que Sirius et toi soyez devenus amis ?

- Oh, le hasard. On s'est rendu compte qu'on aimait les mêmes choses et de fil en aiguille... On peut dire que c'est un peu de la faute de Dumbledore, aussi, il m'a plus ou moins obligé à le prendre comme assistant. Tu sais, avec mon rôle de déléguée, je suis obligée de me faire un peu aider, c'est un rôle _siii_ difficile, parfois...

- Ah oui, oui. Mais c'est marrant parce que quand je parle à Sirius, il a un peu la même marque cynisme que toi, tu sais, ce second degrés dont tu uses beaucoup. »

Ah parce qu'en plus _môssieur_ me pique mon humour bien particulier ? Je ne vais plus juste le tuer, je vais l'humilier avant. Et pourquoi Charles est si intéressé par lui ?! Il n'est pas gay, pourtant, j'en suis sûre, mon radar de connasse me l'aurait dit. Je suis persuadée que c'est Sirius qui lui a retourné le cerveau, il a bien réussit à le faire avec les trois quart de la population féminine de notre prison scolaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent avec la population masculine. Il est donc sous le charme Sirius, il faut que je le fasse basculer sous le mien. Je trouve que toute cette histoire devient beaucoup trop compliqué. Le nom de Black commence à me donner le tournis, en plus de ça, je trouve qu'il est bien trop souvent prononcé en ma présence...

« Enfin bon, je te dis ça parce que je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vraiment prendre au sérieux sa proposition de venir voir les Clash en concert avec lui.

Rosmerta, est-ce que je pourrais avec un whisky on the rock, s'il te plait ? Avec beaucoup de whisky et peu de glaçons. »

_Février 1978_

**Sirius Orion Black**

Je ne crois pas que boire de l'alcool à si forte dose et si tôt dans la soirée soit une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va se barrer en sucette. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que le rire de baleine appartenant à Jude m'irrite plus que d'habitude.

C'est marrant, je croyais qu'on était vraiment devenu bons amis, genre les deux doigts de la main, ou de ceux qui vont faire du shopping ensemble mais ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu sur la défensive avec moi. Je sais pas, peut-être le fait que je refuse d'écrire les comptes rendus de réunions en violet. Pourtant, nous voilà tous les trois (oui, trois, Shirley est avec nous, évidement, elle est trop ironiquement drôle pour être laissée de côté) dans l'appartement de Jude en train de fêter... Qu'est-ce qu'on fête déjà ?

« L'indépendance de l'Amérique !

- Au milieu du mois de février ? C'est pas sérieux, rétorque Shirley en secouant sa tête devant sa copine.

- Alors le couple Potter – Evans, le couple le plus incroyablement impossible de l'histoire de Poudlard !

- Eurk, je refuse de boire à ça, je grimace en reposant mon verre, de dépit.

- Ouuuuh, meugle la connasse en chef. T'es jaloux ? »

Je la regarde se dandiner comme une imbécile sur place, un sourire euphorique aux lèvres, applaudissant toute seule. Mais quelle blague, cette nana. Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle est la caricature même du diable. Elle devrait avoir honte de toujours faire des insinuations bidons sur mon homosexualité, je la croyais plus subtile quand même !

« Non, c'est juste qu'ils sont dégoutants à se rouler des pelles à tout bout de champs en se récitant du Keats. Sérieux, comme si on avait besoin d'amour dans ce monde.

- Tu es trop cynique, Siri, soupire Shirley en se resservant un verre de vin. Accepte l'amour, il t'acceptera.

- Non, refuse l'amour il te courra après, me conseille la déléguée.

- On ne sait toujours pas à quoi on boit.

- A moi ?

- Non, tranche la blonde. Je propose qu'on célèbre la vie, la santé et l'alcool.

- Pour l'alcool, approuve joyeusement l'autre andouille en levant son verre. »

Sérieusement, que s'est-il passé dans ma vie pour que j'atterrisse dans cette pièce avec ces idiotes ? N'empêche, je les aime bien, elles sont marrantes et avec elles, au moins, on se marre sans complexe, et je peux balancer des blagues mesquines sans qu'elles se vexent et se braquent comme des bourriques pour faire la gueule toute la journée après. James, je t'adore mais pitié, décomplexe-toi.

« L'amour c'est cool, quand même, non ? Me demande Shirley. Enfin, je veux dire, tu dois être content que ton ami ai trouvé son âme-sœur, même si c'est des conneries, non ?

- Oui, quand même. Enfin, ma relation avec James est un peu spéciale, tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir parent de quelqu'un ? »

En haussant un sourcil, elle se tourne vers Jude qui, souriante, me fait un signe de la main, histoire de bien insister sur le ridicule de sa propre situation.

« Je suis bête, évidement. Ben voilà, c'est comme si elle décidait de se marier.

- Décris-moi cette sensation, je crois que jamais je ne pourrais la ressentir...

- Beaucoup de fierté mais un peu de tristesse quand même. Qui va crier pour avoir à manger, maintenant ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'invite Jude dans la discussion. Je serais toujours là pour réclamer ton attention, Shir. Je peux même remplacer James, si tu veux !

- Non merci, je préfère te garder comme copine, j'ai déjà un enfant, je fais en rigolant. »

Elle me tire la langue, visiblement mutine. Je me demande bien ce qui la rend de si joyeuse humeur, sans doute l'idée que la Saint Valentin n'est pas dans longtemps, et donc elle est contente de pouvoir ruiner celle de toutes les filles qu'elle déteste. C'est-à-dire, toutes les filles de Poudlard. Jude déteste tout le monde. Quel sale exemple de déléguée...

« Je propose qu'on joue !

- Hors de question, tes jeux dégénères toujours, intervient Shirley.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je reste toujours très soft, moi. »

HAHA ! Menteuse de bas étages, comme si on ne t'avait pas cramée à trois cents kilomètres à la ronde. Comme si avec ta tête d'ange on avait pas remarqué que tout ce qui t'importe, c'est d'emmerder le plus de monde possible ! C'est pour ça que je l'adore, on dirait qu'elle est sincère quand elle fait quelque chose, quand on ne la connait pas, ou qu'on ne la déteste pas. Et c'est génial parce qu'elle peut vraiment prendre les gens pour des cons, sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et elle les trainent en bateau... Si ce n'était pas déjà de la ruse, ce serait presque de l'art...

« Alors on critique les autres ? Propose-t-elle encore.

- Ou encore on fait un soirée tranquille en buvant du vin et discutant entre nous, on peut faire ça aussi, j'interviens parce que je vois bien que Shirley est en train de bouillir intérieurement.

- Oui, oui, on peut s'ennuyer, aussi, pourquoi pas... »

Elle fait semblant de bouder mais je vois bien qu'en fait, elle est contente. C'est juste que, comme d'habitude, _madame _garde ses sentiments à l'intérieur, sinon elle est trop facile à cerner. Je crois que je pourrais écrire un bouquin sur elle.. Je la connais trop bien, le charme commence à être rompu, que vais-je faire !

« Jude, je gémis. Raconte-moi un truc sur toi que je ne sais pas !

- Oh, fort bien, si tu insistes, fait-elle en prenant l'air embarrassé des bonnes filles à papa.

- Pourrait-on noter, s'il vous plaît, que personne n'a insisté ? Propose Shirley avant de vider son verre de vin et de s'en resservir un.

- Personne ne note que tu es une alcoolique donc on va en revenir à moi. »

Shirley observe un instant sa copine avant de hausser les épaules, de vider une nouvelle fois son verre et d'ouvrir la bouteille de tequila. Elle ne titube même pas et ses yeux sont toujours aussi perçants. Je suis impressionné, on dirait que l'alcool n'a absolument aucune prise sur elle !

« Je suis entrainée, souffle-t-elle à mon oreille. Je viens d'une famille russe.

- Ah oui, ça explique beaucoup de choses, en effet.

- On peut revenir à moi ? J'ai décidé de me dévoiler à vous, vous pourriez être un tant soit peu attentif !

- Bien sur, mon enfant, raconte-nous les recoins sombres de ta triste vie.

- Et bien... Je suis allée à Paris, l'été dernier.

- Et c'est repartie, soupire Shirley en abandonnant son verre pour se concentrer carrément sur la bouteille.

- Et alors ?

- C'est vraiment surfait, comme ville, réfléchit Jude en remuant l'alcool avec son doigt. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse des ruelles sombres, ni en adoration devant le look des parisiennes. J'ai beaucoup plus de classe, au final. Je veux dire, _bien sur_ il y a des endroits merveilleux, comme Notre-Dame, ou Hôtel de Ville, ce sont vraiment de beaux bâtiments, mais si on n'habite pas dedans, ça n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt. Je ne comprend pas cette effervescence autour de Paris. Autour de moi, ok, c'est compréhensible, mais une _ville_... Eurk. »

Judith de La Garde vient de se comparer à la ville de Paris. La capitale de la France et de la mode. Je crois que, ça y est, elle a enfin prouvé au monde entier son incroyable égocentrisme. Applaudissons tous en cœur ce moment historique.

« Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a des endroits sympa, je dis pas, par exemple, le marais, c'est vraiment chouette. C'est le quartier gay et là-bas, ils sont juste étourdissants, tu devrais venir avec moi l'été prochain, Sirius, tu rencontreras peut-être l'homme de ta vie, qui sait ? Et puis on pourra visiter... Oh. Oups. »

Mais quelle connaaaaassse ! Elle vient de balancer mon homosexualité à sa grande langue de meilleure copine comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde... Et franchement ? Son « _oups _» ? Du ci-né-ma ! Une bonne claque, voilà ce qu'elle mérite ! Je la regarde et je sens bien que mon visage enfle de lui-même, parce que visiblement il n'arrive pas à contrôler la fureur qui monte en moi.

« Jude, je hurle.

- Oh, ça va, soupire Shirley en posant sa bouteille. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le scoop du siècle.

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Même Jude a relevé le visage vers sa copine, visiblement intriguée qu'elle ne donne pas plus d'importance que ça à mon homosexualité. Shirley soupire, lève les yeux au ciel, hausse les épaules et boit une rasade de tequila avant de répondre. Cette fille est incroyable, on dirait qu'elle prend tout avec une telle lassitude que je suis sur que même si on l'amenait devant la muraille de Chine, elle n'en aurait rien à cirer et continuerai de boire sa foutue tequila.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez discrets, sort-elle platement. Sirius, tu es tellement plus décontracté avec Jude que tu laisses filtrer des infos sans le savoir. Quant à Jude, n'en parlons pas. Niveau discrétion, tu es l'heureuse perdante.

- HA – HA, badine joyeusement l'autre imbécile. Donc ce n'est pas de ma faute donc tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir donc tu vas me donner le gin à côté de toi ! »

Andouille d'imbécile heureuse.

« Comment ça ? Quel genre d'info j'ai laissé filtrer ?

- Comme le fait que tu parles avec nous des garçons mignons que Jude se tape, ou que tu demandes des conseils à Jude en matière de mode ou encore que tu reluques les fesses de Charles Parkinson dès que tu le croises dans les couloirs.

- Hé ! Je matte pas les fesses de Charles Parkinson ! »

Elle lève un seul sourcil et me regarde de biais. J'abdique. Et je tends la bouteille de gin à Jude qui n'a plus trop l'air d'en vouloir, finalement. Prudente, Shirley lâche un dernier « _je m'en tape de tes inclinations sexuelles tant que tu prends les notes dans les réunions_ » avant de partir vers la kitchenette de Jude pour aller chercher un verre. Délicate attention, pourrait-on croire, mais en fait c'est juste une astuce pour s'esquiver lâchement alors que Jude semble être en pleine réflexion. En d'autre terme, elle est en train d'intégrer une information avant de pouvoir monter un plan implacable pour conduire le destin à faire ce qui lui est grée à elle. Elle monte un plan quoi. Et si mes calculs sont bon, le dernier truc dont on a parler, c'est les fasses de Charles Parkinson, _sa _chasse gardée. En fait Shirley doit être un peu bourrée pour avoir sortit une boulette pareille. Ou elle cherche juste à me foutre dans la merde. La dernière solution est définitivement à creuser.

Soudain, le visage de poupin devant moi s'éclaire et elle finit par sourire, comme si elle venait de découvrir un ragot tellement croustillant que ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle commence à courir dans tout Poudlard pour le faire circuler. Ce qu'elle ne fait car elle prend la parole d'une voix joyeuse.

« Tu fantasmes sur Charles !

- Non, non, je te jure, c'est faux, Shirley est bourrée !

- Je savais que tu avais bon goût, rêvassa-t-elle en suçotant la bouteille de gin. Je te comprends, moi aussi je fantasme sur lui.

- Ah vraiment ? Dingue, c'est pas comme si tu m'en parlais depuis des mois...

- N'empêche, tu aurais pu me le dire, on aurait pu se marrer ensemble à parler de lui. »

Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers, elle nous fait quoi, là ? Vraiment, son côté bonne copine de dortoir avec qui on se poil en parlant de notre tour de poitrine, c'est carrément pas son genre. Elle cache un truc, ça se sent à des milles. J'aurais jamais du devenir son pote, c'est trop dangereux. Elle va me la faire à l'envers.

« Jude, je crois que tu débloques.

- Mais non, fait-elle en levant les yeux d'agacement. Je veux juste essayer d'être sympa. Je veux dire, ça fait un moment que tu sais que je l'aime bien alors ça ne devait pas être facile pour toi de cacher ça à ta seule amie qui pouvait te comprendre, étant donné que c'est un garçon. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Parce que tu m'as plus ou moins promis que je mourrais dans les pires souffrance si j'avais le culot de poser un œil sur lui ?

« J'osais pas, je répond, prudent. Je voulais pas me mettre sur ton chemin, tu vois ?

- C'est gentil mais tu sais, comme je dis souvent, les amis avant les garçons ! »

Ah bon, elle dit ça ?

D'un hochement de tête affirmatif, Shirley me fait comprendre qu'effectivement elle dit bien ça. C'est une blague ? Cette phrase est tellement culcul que j'ai brièvement eu envie de vomir quand elle l'a dit. « _Les amis avant les garçons _» ? Sérieusement ? Donc ça va vraiment se transformer en soirée on-se-tripote-les-seins-pour-savoir-si-tu-en-as-des-plus-gros-que-moi ? Parce que je refuse de participer à ce genre de chose, c'est ridicule. C'est comme si on se touchait la nouille ensemble avec les gars. Débile. Vraiment débile. Quoique...

« Sirius, tu rêves ?

- Hum ? Oh, non, non. Tu disais ?

- Que mes amis passent avant les garçons, alors je suis un peu surprise et vexée que tu ne me l'ai pas dit. Je veux dire, c'est évident qu'il te plaît à toi puisqu'il me plaît à moi.

- Plaît-il ?

- Vu que j'ai acceptée un rendez-vous sans promesse sexuelle derrière, c'est que c'est sans doute le plus bon coup de Poudlard. J'ai l'œil pour ces choses-là. »

- Évidement. Je me disais aussi que ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas vu son ego. Ni l'allusion à sa nymphomanie grandiloquente. Elle m'avait presque manqué, dis donc.

Shirley fini par nous rejoindre et je vois finalement un petite rougeur au niveau de ses joues. Aha ! Ainsi elle ne tient pas l'alcool aussi bien qu'elle le prétend !

« J'ai bu le double de toi, imbécile, siffle-t-elle devant mon sourire de vainqueur. »

Diantre, elle est trop forte pour moi.

« Tu tombes bien, Shir, sourit joyeusement la troisième larron qui elle est définitivement astrophiée par l'alcool. J'étais juste en train de dire à Sirius qu'il pouvait prendre Charles parce que je suis gentille !

- Ah bon, tu disais ça ? Je fais, abasourdi.

- Oui, oui, entre les lignes, quand j'ai dis qu'on avait pas couché ensemble. »

Ah oui, ça c'était très « entre les lignes », j'en suis encore stupéfait, tellement c'était « entre les lignes »...

« Mais mon radar à gay ne m'a dit qu'il l'était, fait-elle avec un mine triste. »

Ben minou, tu prends à cœur mes histoires d'amour ? C'est mignon, même si c'est très louche, c'est mignon, étant donné que tu ne t'occupes même pas des tiennes ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de radar à gay ? N'importe quoi, il est vraiment temps qu'elle aille se faire soigner.

« On en a vaguement discuté, je fais du bout des lèvres. Il n'a pas trop.. D'inclination particulière. »

Bon, avec le recule, c'est surement moi qui l'ai inventé, certes, mais tout de même. Je suis le mec le plus canon de Poudlard, même un hétéro ne pourrait pas dire non à mon corps de rêve. J'en suis persuadé.

Jude me balance un sourire radieux tandis que Shirley rigole doucement en voyant sa copine aussi expansive.

« Mais alors c'est merveilleux ! Oh, nous venons tout juste de trouver quelque chose pour trinquer, Shir, file-moi la bouteille ! »

La blonde obéit mécaniquement en rigolant tandis que la brune sert maladroitement trois verres plein à ras-bord de vodka.

« A Sirius, sourit-elle. Et à ses amours qui s'annoncent sexy-torride ! »

Même si elle va vite en besogne, ça me rassure un peu de la voir comme ça. Plutôt que d'essayer de m'arracher la tête pour en faire des confettis. Alors pourquoi ne pas trinquer à sa surprenante et toute nouvelle ouverture d'esprit, hein ?

Ça y est. Je sais pourquoi je n'aurais pas du trinquer hier soir. Et vu la tête décomposée de Jude, elle le sait parfaitement aussi. Il n'y a que Shirley, au final, qui a l'air d'une rose cueillit joyeusement en pleine campagne profonde pour donner le change. Quelque soit ton secret, monstre qui habite le corps de Shirley, je trouverai ton secret pour rester aussi fraiche après une cuite pareille.

Soudainement, la mi-Viking mi-Huns pousse la déléguée des élèves par le coude. Cette dernière grogne et s'affaisse un peu plus sur son trône avant de lancer un regard furieux à sa meilleure amie.

« Quoi ?

- Nous sommes au plein milieu d'une réunion, ai l'air un peu intéressée. Et dis à l'autre taffiole de se redresser sur son siège s'il veut pas ma main dans sa gueule.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, blondasse !

- Ouh, je tremble, tu me fais trop peur Sirius. Fais ce que je te dis. »

On oublie l'image de la rose, cette même est carrément une ronce. Quelle plaie, je sais maintenant d'où elle le tient son beau teint, le fait d'insulter les autres la repose. Connasse va.

« Non, Ginger, pour la énième fois, le directeur est contre la légalisation du canabis au sien de l'école, répond Jude à Scott Ginger qui se rassoit, déçu. Néanmoins, il a dit qu'il réfléchirait quant à ta proposition de pouvoir fumer des cigarettes sous le cloitre. Mais des cigarettes uniquement. Voyons.. Félicie Logan ? Quelle était ta demande ?

- Euuh, fait maladroitement une petite brune en se levant rapidement. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait agréable d'organiser un bal de fin d'année pour les sortants de cette année. Aussi nous demandons au comité s'il leur est possible de l'organiser. »

Les élèves de Poudlard nous prennent vraiment tous pour des larbins, je rêve. Jude soupire de mécontentement, visiblement la même pensée lui ayant traversé l'esprit. Elle prend l'air poli le plus fourbe qu'elle a en stock et lui répond d'une voix mielleuse un « Le comité avisera » plutôt pompeux. Puis un autre garçon se leva. Merde, cette réunion ne finira jamais. J'espère que je pourrais m'empêcher de vomir jusqu'à la fin...

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire.. Je poste le reste au plus vite.

Une review ? :)


	4. Acte 4 : Préliminaires mordantes

**DISCLAIMER** : L'univers est naturellement à JKR, je ne possède que quelques personnages et l'intrigue, et je ne touche même pas d'argent avec.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Acte IV**

**Préliminaires mordantes**

_Mars 1978_

**Judith Isidore de La Garde**

C'est tellement ennuyant. Non, ce n'est pas juste ennuyant, en fait. C'est aussi extrêmement irritant. Et fatiguant. Et inintéressant. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quatre heures cette nuit et d'avoir bu un litre de café pour me tenir éveillée. Ainsi, je pourrais expliquer mon état de fébrilité incroyable. Et ainsi je me trouve en train d'agiter ma jambe bruyamment parce que mon talon claque à chaque fois sur le carrelage froid. Sauf que j'ai parfaitement bien dormi toute la nuit et que Shirley me lance un énième regard de reproche, visiblement exaspérée par le bruit de mes talons. Mais _quoi_ ?! Ce n'est pas de _ma _faute si cette foutue réunion est interminable !

« … Ainsi, après ce discours, continue à déblatérer pompeusement un élève de sixième année, j'aimerais pouvoir m'assurer de l'entier et inconditionnel soutient du comité afin de mener à bien cette idée révolutionnaire et néanmoins absolument essentiel au bon fonctionnement de notre cher et tendre Poudlard. Car je profite de détenir le flambeau éclatant de la parole pour ajouter que... »

Mais _faites-le TAIRE_ ! Ce n'est pas humainement possible de parler depuis aussi longtemps sur un sujet que j'ai moi-même oublié ! Je suis sûre que lui aussi, vu comment il se perd dans ses divagations prétendument poétiques. Il le fait pour noyer le poisson, j'en suis persuadée, je la connais cette technique, faut pas me la faire à l'envers, moi !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ?! Je lâche à voix basse »

J'ai réussit à contenir mon exaspération dans cette phrase et je ne suis pas peu fière de moi ; il faut que je sois claire sur un point, je suis une méchante petite fille gâtée avec la patience de la taille des couilles des Serpentards. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des rumeurs qui courts comme quoi je suis une fille facile ; ce n'est pas vrai, c'est juste que j'aime que les choses se passent vite, c'est dans ma nature, je suis impulsive.

Sirius à côté de moi lève un regard vague et endormi, visiblement pas plus attentif que moi. Il me regarde, fronce les sourcils, comprend ma question et fouille dans ses -mes- registres. Parfois je me demande s'il ne partage pas son cerveau avec Potter. Cela expliquerai pas mal de choses, comme le fait que Potter n'en ai pas parce que c'est en réalité Sirius qui le garde mais parfois il lui prête, grand seigneur, et est donc plus lent que d'habitude. Mystère résolu, donc. Potter se sert du cerveau de Sirius. Il faut que j'ai une discussion avec lui, il ne peut décemment pas se laisser faire comme ça, je veux dire, chacun ses cellules grises et comme ça Potter se fera larguer par Evans. Ça pourrait être marrant de le voir se balader dans le château en pleurant toutes les larmes de son pauvre petit corps tandis que Evans reviendra aux soirées dirty-underground-on-se-fout-la-gueule-à-l'envers des cachots. Pas une sainte nitouche, Evans, faut pas croire, sous sa gueule d'ange..

Mon assistant retourne une nouvelle fois la tête vers moi, le regard un peu plus allumé, cela dit. Miracle, il a récupéré ses capacités !

« C'est Adrian Bones. Il veut... En fait, je ne suis pas sur que ce qu'il y a écrit sur la fiche soit sérieux, parce que, sincèrement, je crois que c'est une blague.

- Dit toujours.

- Il veut obliger l'école à payer pour nos produits de douches. »

C'est une blague. Il a raison, c'est une blague.

« Shir ?

- Oui, il veut que Dumby-mimi paye pour notre savon puisque visiblement il en a ras-le-bol de payer le sien.

- Tu as écouté ? Demande Sirius, surpris. »

Elle hausse les épaules et lui montre la plume verte qu'elle a dans les mains. Plume de prise de note. Enfin une invention utile depuis le mascara. Sirius lève les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air grave.

« Est-ce qu'à ce point là de la réunion, tu penses que tu pourrais l'arrêter avec tact ?

- Non, en fait je pensais lui arracher la langue et la servir dans la grande salle ce midi.

- Shirley, gémit mon ami auprès de cette dernière avec ses yeux de chiens battus. »

Après un léger sourire, Shirley se lève brusquement de sa chaise, interrompant le discours Adrian Bones. Les regards des quelques participants n'ayant pas sombré dans une léthargie béate s'accrochent immédiatement à elle, les yeux fous, comme pour lui sommer d'intervenir. Sauf qu'elle sait très bien se sommer des choses à elle-même.

« Bones, fait-elle d'un ton froid et dédaigneux, quand tu auras fini de nous brosser l'inventaire de ce qu'il y a sur ta douche, tu penses que tu seras encore là ? Car il se pourrait bien que ton propos incongrue te vaille un aller simple à l'infirmerie si tu ne la ferme pas bientôt. Alors tu es gentil et tu achètes tes produits hygiéniques tout seul, comme un grand, parce qu'il est hors de question que les dortoirs se partagent un gel à cinq. »

Andrian Bones reste légèrement surpris, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à la manière d'un poisson rouge, planté debout, sans aucun son n'émanant de sa personne. Shirley se rassoit tandis que je sourit aux autres participants qui, n'ayant rien perdu du spectacles, rigolent doucement sous cape. Afin de changer définitivement de sujet, je leur lance mon sourire le plus éblouissant et reprend mon rôle de leader charismatique.

« Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? Personne ? Parfait, sujet suivant. Nous allons parler de... Du nettoyage des toilettes des filles au deuxième étage avec Juliet Stuborn. »

Lorsque la réunion se termine enfin, j'ai l'impression d'être restée bloquée des heures dans cette salle calfeutrée aux relents de sueur. Ce n'est vraiment pas sain de nous obliger à nous réunir toutes les semaines avec toujours les mêmes ordres de réunions. Ils ne sont donc pas _capable_ de régler leurs problèmes tous seuls ? Je ne vais quand même pas aller traquer les voleurs de chocolats avec eux ! J'ai une vie, moi !

En parlant de vie, il est vraiment temps que je m'éclipse, moi.

« Hé, Judy ! »

_Judy_ ? Mais c'est ridicule, mon prénom en lui-même est déjà une diminutif, en plus. Et le « y » rajoute une voyelle. Ce que les gens peuvent être bête. Correction, qu'est-ce que Sirius peut être bête. C'est donc son jour sans cerveau aujourd'hui...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Blacky_ ?

- Blacky ? Répète-t-il en grimaçant.

- Mouais, juge Shirley en maugréant. Son prénom c'est Sirius, t'aurais pu l'appeler _Siry_, tout simplement.

- Tu l'appelles tous les jours comme ça, je fais en haussant les épaules. Sur ce, je vais devoir vous abandonner.

- Ouuuh, mademoiselle de La Garde a un _rendez-vous_, souffle Sirius en prenant mon bras. Raconte-moi tout ça. »

Je trouve que depuis que son homosexualité a été découverte au cours d'un malheureux concours de circonstance par Shirley, il se la joue plus copine que copain. Pas que je mette en doute sa virilité ; c'est Sirius Black, tout le monde l'a vu retirer son tee-shirt au dernier match de quidditch, même moi j'ai bavé dessus ; mais quand même, il a perdu un truc. Genre de la dignité. Ah mais en même temps, il n'en avait pas des masses à la base, je veux dire, c'est quand même le meilleur ami de James Potter. Il faut avoir envie de se rouler dans la boue, quand on choisit _ça_ comme alternative amicale.

« Oui, je répond joyeusement. Effectivement, j'ai un _rendez-vous_, alors si tu voulais bien me laisser filer aussi vite que le vent...

- Que tu crois ! Depuis quand tu as des rendez-vous ?

- Et bien, disons que Charles m'y a malencontreusement initié.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, intervient Shirley pour s'ajouter à notre marche, tu n'en avais pas gardé un très bon souvenir. Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment tu avais qualifié ça mais ça rendait quelque chose comme une perte de temps que tu aurais préféré employer de façon plus active.

- Huum.. Je crois que c'est une mauvaise citation, j'ai forcément parlé de sexe. »

Ils rigolent allègrement et me suivent toujours à la trace. Je les adore, cela va sans dire, mais est-ce qu'ils sont au courant que je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon ?

« Bon, vous pouvez me laisser là, salut la compagnie !

- Pas si vite, me rattrape Shirley. C'est qui cette mystérieuse personne que tu cours rejoindre ?

- A ton avis, qui aurait besoin d'un rendez-vous pour daigner me sauter ?

- Te fais pas prier, balance des noms.

- C'est Charles, évidement. »

Qu'ils sont bêtes, ils n'ont vraiment pas deviner par eux-même ? Pourtant il me semble que ce n'est tout de même pas transcendant ; pour qui d'autre je voudrais bien perdre mon temps ? Alors que j'ai _Madame Bovary_ qui m'attend, franchement...

Je me rend compte au bout d'un moment que je n'entend plus les claquements de talons des quinze centimètres de Shirley, ni le frottement du pantalon de Sirius, ce qui est tout de même étrange, eux qui se faisaient une _joie_ de m'accompagner dans tous les couloirs rocailleux de cette prétendue école.

Je me retourne et les vois tous deux ébahis un peu plus loin dans le couloir, me fixant étrangement. Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas compris ou ils trouvent ça bizarre que j'aille à une deuxième rendez-vous ? Je dois bien avouer que moi-même, ça m'a surprise de m'entendre dire « _Oui _» à Apollon. Il faut que je revois le code féminin pour savoir à partir de quel rendez-vous on peut enfin s'encanailler parce qu'à la vitesse où on y va, dans sept ans on y est encore.

« Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum ? On bloque sur mes fesses parfaites ?

- Charles, répète stupidement Sirius. Tu as rendez-vous avec Charles _Parkinson_ ?

- En effet. Il me semble que c'est son nom, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vérifié sa carte d'identité.

- Mais... Mais tu me l'as laissé ! »

C'est à mon tour de rester interdite. Je lui ai _laissé_ ? Les plus belles fesses de Poudlard après les miennes et je lui aurais _laissé _? Je m'autorise un petit rire, pensant à une blague, mais ne les voyant pas rire je me ravise. Je lui ai dis que je lui _laissais_ Charles Parkinson ? Il doit y avoir erreur, quelqu'un a donc prit possession de mon corps, je ne vois que ça.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je finis par avouer, penaude. Je pense que tu dois confondre.

- Confondre ? Jude, il est impossible de te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bah, je sais ! Mais tu sais certaines personnes vont loin pour m'imiter..

- Je _rêve_ ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu retournes ta veste aussi facilement ! »

Pardon ? Suffit, je ne reste pas ici si c'est pour me faire insulter. Sirius sait très bien que la mode est aux capes, enfin, comme si j'allais mettre une veste, c'est _ridicule_ !

« Bon, écoute mon chou, je crois qu'on est dans... Merde... Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ?

- Malentendu ?

- Mais non, je parle avec un langage plus élevé, enfin. Quiproquo, voilà ! Je pense qu'il y a quiproquo. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'ai _laissé_ Charles Parkinson ? »

C'est vrai, ça, j'aimerai bien savoir, histoire que je rigole un peu. Je trouve que je deviens de plus en plus sérieuse et ça ne me va pas du tout. J'ai perdu un peu de mon bronzage, voilà qui en est la preuve ultime ! C'est sans doute parce que je lis des livres. C'est connu, les livres propages de l'anti-bronzant. J'aurais dû le savoir de commencer à lire Hérodote en grec, ça m'aurait évité de devenir un rat de bibliothèque. Merde !

Sirius en face de moi, loin de mon petit monologue intérieur fait semblant de réfléchir, alors qu'il sait très bien que je sais qu'il ne réfléchit pas vraiment. Il a toujours cette tête pendant une réunion quand il essaye de remballer gentiment un impromptu plaisantin qui fait requête d'une chose impossible à avoir. Diantre, ils demandent tous des choses impossible ces petits salauds...

« Voyons, c'était le mois dernier, quand tu t'es pris la cuite du siècle et que tu as dis à Petruska que j'étais gay.

- Non, ce n'est pas Petruska, intervient Shirley, visiblement agacée.

- Peu importe. Tu m'as dis que tu me laissais Charles parce que tu n'avais pas couché avec lui, insiste le Black. Tu t'en rappelles, Jude, tu n'es pas complètement paumée, rassure-moi ? »

Huuum... Oui... Possible... Il est vrai que ça allume un léger souvenir quelconque dans mon crâne mais franchement, pas de quoi engager un débat dans un couloir sur ma prétendue insanité d'esprit. Non, ça c'est vraisemblablement de l'exagération.

« Non, je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout, on va dire que c'est oublié, tu serais un ange si tu m'apportais un latté à dix-huit heure, à tout à l'heure les chous. »

Je fais mon bien connu demi-tour-j'évite-les-ennuis-et-je-balance-mes-cheveux quand Sirius m'attrape le bras. Il a sur la tête l'air pas content du tout et cela ne veut dire qu'une chose ; je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, puis je vais être très en colère, je vais lui faire peur et on va se réconcilier parce que c'est plus marrant d'être amis. C'est chiant les relations humaines...

Je soupire et lui lance à la volée, histoire d'abréger le truc.

« Écoute, je ne m'en rappelle pas et j'ai rendez-vous c'est donc manifeste que je ne te le laisse pas, alors c'est sois gentil et lâche moi, je vais finir par être trop en retard.

- Non, Judith, j'en ai ras-le-bol que tu t'en sortes comme ça à chaque fois. »

_Judith_ ? Mais il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Personne n'a le _droit_ de m'appeler comme ça !

« Bichon, si tu le prends sur ce ton-la, je vais devoir sortir les griffes aussi.

- Non mais il n'y a pas de _bichon_ ou de _griffes_. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte là. Tu m'as quand même fait avaler ton histoire de « _amis avant les garçons _» ! Mais sur quelle planète tu vis, franchement ?

- Ah mais c'est un vrai concept, les amis avant les garçons, je te jure que c'est vrai, pas vrai Shirley ?

- Oui, elle l'utilise beaucoup, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre, après.

- Oui, c'est normal. Vous connaissez ma citation quotidienne, moi avant les autres. »

Je leur souris, persuadée qu'ils ont enfin compris que ça ne sert à rien de discuter de ça maintenant. Mais non, visiblement non. Ils ne comprennent jamais rien. Note à moi-même, changer d'amis. En attendant, c'est moi qui commence à m'échauffer. Avec leurs leçons de morales à deux mornilles ils commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Et j'ai franchement quelqu'un d'autre à me taper. Hé ! Mais c'est un super jeu de mot !

« Gardes tes blagues débiles, me remballe instantanément Sirius avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. Et arrête de croire que tu peux faire n'importe quoi et que nous allons te pardonner à chaque fois !

- Me pardonner ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir à me pardonner, je n'ai _rien_ fait.

- Le pire c'est sans doute que tu en es persuadée toi-même.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as vraiment _cru_ que je te laissais !

- AHA ! Donc tu avoues que tu t'en souviens !

- Ok, peut-être que j'ai un vague souvenir, mais je me souviens surtout que je disais ça comme une _blague _! Si tu es trop con pour comprendre ça, tant pis pour toi.

- Wahou ! Alors, là, tu m'épates ! Je te savais égocentrique et de mauvaise foi, mais là tu dépasses carrément toutes les bornes de l'entendement !

- Hum. Je savais pas que tu connaissais des mots compliqués.

- Lâche un peu l'image de pimbêche, tu veux. Je sais qui tu es, Jude, je le sais vraiment, alors tu ferais mieux de faire marche arrière tant que tu le peux encore.

- Je comprends pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil pour un _garçon_. Je veux dire, oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui, et alors ? Tu nous fais un caca nerveux pour rien.

- C'est pas ça, tu ne comprends vraiment pas ! C'est le geste qu'il y a derrière, c'est le fait que je ne puisse pas compter sur ta parole. Et ce garçon était à moi, alors tu n'avais pas le droit d'y toucher. C'est ce que les amis font entre eux, ça s'appelle du respect.

- Merlin que ça a l'air barbant.

- Non, ce n'est pas _barbant_ ! C'est _normal_ ! Alors ton caractère de chien, ça va deux minutes, mais là j'en peux plus ! Tes petites magouilles, tes mensonges éhontés.. Y a un moment où il faut que tu grandisses ! Alors tu veux que je te dise ? Là tu es face à un choix. Soit tu choisis Parkinson et tu perds un ami, soit tu décide d'agir comme une grande personne et de ne pas fonctionner uniquement à travers tes pulsions sexuelles. »

Mais c'est qu'il vire au pathos, mon Rurus. Il faut qu'il se calme, ce n'est tout de même pas une affaire d'Etat, je veux dire, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il se met dans des états pareils pour du _respect_ ou ce genre de conneries. Il faut vraiment qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête de lire du Hugo, parce qu'on a pas fini si il commence à faire des discours à la Gwynplaine..

« Je passerai à côté du pathétique évident de ta phrase. Quant à mon choix, il est tout fait ; Charles au moins voudra bien essayer de me sauter. »

Sirius me regarde, visiblement surpris. Quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas croire que j'allais le préférer lui, alors que je ne serais pas satisfaite sexuellement ? C'est qu'il ne me connait pas assez, visiblement. Moi qui croyais que notre amitié était réelle..

Sirius me lance un regard étrange, entre le désespoir et la colère. Je suis plus où moins habituée par les deux mais jamais en même temps. Les émotions mélangées à autre chose de l'humour, je les provoque rarement, je suis plutôt dans les extrêmes. Mais bon, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'est visiblement pas mon jour. Parfait.

« Bon, je peux y aller où tu restes là à me fixer comme une carpe ? Je grince. »

Le visage de Sirius se ferme d'autant plus et il s'avance vers moi à grandes enjambées avant de..

…

Il n'a pas fait ça. _Il n'a pas fait ça._

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Je fulmine, un main pressée contre ma joue qu'il vient _effectivement_ de gifler. Les gars ne frappent pas les filles !

- Ouais, esquive-t-il en haussant dédaigneusement des épaules, un sourire méchant aux lèvres. Mais les gays frappent les putes. Tu vois, on peut toujours s'arranger. »

Il tourne les talons et commence à marcher en sens inverse, ses pas saccadés étant les seuls témoins de la rage qui l'anime. Je le regarde s'éloigner, choquée. Il a _osé_ me frapper ? Moi ?

Je me tourne vers Shirley, débordante de colère. Elle est au milieu du couloir et suit rêveusement le parcours de Sirius.

« Viens, Shir, on s'en va. »

Elle lève ses yeux lagons vers moi, l'air plus ennuyé que d'habitude. Puis, lentement, secoue la tête en dénégation.

« Ah non. Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Ce que Sirius a dit s'appliquait aussi à moi. Alors en attendant que tu comprennes ce que tu as fais de mal, il va falloir que tu te défoules sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle tourne les talons à son tour, tandis que comme à son habitude, elle marche lentement, avec lassitude. Je bouillonne de rage.

« Très bien, je hurle avec hargne. Partez. Mais vous êtes virés du comité ! Et des amis, j'en ai des tas d'autre, j'ai pas besoin de vos leçons de morales alors allez vous faire foutre bande d'hypocrite ! »

Sans se retourner, Shirley balaye ma réplique de la main. C'est à mon tour de faire demi-tour. Black, tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

_Avril 1978_

**Sirius Orion Black**

Le brouhaha jovial de la Grande Salle coule autour de moi, sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte. Les poudlariens ont toujours été très bavards, en particulier à l'heure du midi, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement profiter d'un repas au calme. Hélas, trois fois hélas ! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas profiter silencieusement d'une tarte à la mélasse ?

« HIIIIIII, regaaaaarde ! Jim Jonson est _célibataire _! »

La fille de troisième année à qui appartient ce ton strident brandit fièrement devant ses gourdasses de copines un magazine de potin, s'en suit alors un nuée de gloussement tous plus désagréable les uns que les autres. Je tique. J'aimerai vraiment savoir d'où vient cette capacité des filles à glousser. Ce doit sans doute être une sorte de seconde nature ; même Shirley qui n'est pourtant pas la fille la plus féminine du monde glousse de temps en temps. Je jette un coup d'œil à cette dernière qui est assise à sa table. Elle est entourée d'un petit nombre de septième année qui parlent lentement, en fronçant les sourcils avant d'énoncer une parole. Elle, souriant gentiment jette de temps en temps une parole que j'imagine pertinente en piochant sporadiquement dans son assiette. J'ai un sourire léger. Je suis sur qu'elle est vraiment contente de pouvoir trainer un peu plus avec ses amis intellectuels et qu'ils parlent sans cesse de trucs chiant, comme de politique ou d'économie. Ça lui fait du bien d'être avec des gens aussi sérieux qu'elle. Elle ne l'a jamais avoué mais je suis persuadé qu'elle en avait un peu marre des conversations stériles de Jude.

Je tourne d'ailleurs mon regard vers cette dernière, histoire de savoir si elle se complait dans sa solitude. Mais non, comme depuis un mois, Jude se tient bien calmement dans son coin de table. Enfin, calmement.. Depuis qu'on ne lui parle plus, la teigne passe son temps à nous lancer des regards furibonds et à nous lâcher toute sorte de vacherie dans les couloirs. C'est un fait, Jude Garde n'a jamais été la personne la plus mature du monde, mais là elle a atteint des sommets -ou des gouffres, d'ailleurs- en terme de bassesse. Entourée de sa toute nouvelle cour de lèche-botte, elle a l'air d'une méchante déesse qui pourrait détruire le monde entier d'un grognement. D'ailleurs, son nouveau passe-temps n'est ni plus ni moins de détruire les gens alentour d'elle. Car visiblement, elle n'ose pas s'en prendre directement à nous. Au moins elle a ça pour elle, elle est fidèle dans ses non-amitiés.

Je croise le regard de Shirley en relevant les yeux. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et tourne très légèrement la tête, juste assez pour me faire remarquer Charles sortant seul de la salle. Avec un sourire pour la blonde, j'engouffre la fin de mon repas dans mon gosier et me lève brusquement entrainant les regards surpris de mes amis. Enfin, de Rémus. James est trop occupé à rougir aux propositions indécentes que sa Lily-jolie lui fait à l'oreille tandis que le regard de Peter défile rapidement entre le plat de poulet et celui de saumon. Chacun ses obsessions, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vais prendre l'air, je souffle à la question silencieuse de l'unique ami qui s'intéresse à moi. »

Il fronce les sourcils, suspicieux, mais ne dit rien. Je sais bien que je devrais leur dire la vérité mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. James serait trop perturbé, il ne comprend pas les choses qui sortent du quotidien, il n'est pas assez grand pour ça.

Je sors du poulailler de Poudlard et hèle Charles qui s'avance dans les escaliers.

« Hé, Charles, attends, tu vas où ? »

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris, avant de m'adresser un fin sourire. Il attends que je sois à sa hauteur avant de me répondre.

« Je vais en salle de sortilège.

- J'y vais aussi, je peux me joindre à toi ?

- Je crois que tu l'as déjà fait. »

Je lui souris sans rien dire. Nous avons fini par plus ou moins nous connaître. Entendons plutôt, il me connaît plus et moi moins. Je suis lésé dans l'histoire, certes, je le vis bien. Il est trop mignon pour qu'on vive mal quelque chose avec lui.

« Au fait, dit-il alors que nous avançons paresseusement dans les couloirs. Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai passé ?

- _Dix façons de réussir un transplanage _? Non, pas encore, mais je te le rend au plus vite.

- Non, non, pas celui là. Je te parle de _W_ de Perec.

- Oh ! Ah. Oui, oui évidement, je l'ai fini !

- … Et donc ?

- Euuh... Ah ben il est vraiment bien, hein. Vraiment vraiment chouette.

- Quel fieffé menteur tu fais, Sirius Black, lance une voix pompeuse à souhait qui ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne. »

Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez saluer le retour de la Garde 2.0 _alias_ celle-qui-ne-savait-pas-s'occuper-de-ses-affaires. Jude _is in da house_ et visiblement, elle en veut au monde entier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jude ? Je fais en soupirant. »

Elle me lance des éclairs avec les yeux. Elle est devenue vraiment forte à ça, on dirait vraiment de vrais éclairs, c'est plutôt impressionnant, je dois dire. Pas très rassurant mais impressionnant. J'aimerai avoir cette habilité mais ce n'est réservé qu'aux harpies.

La pire d'entre elles est d'ailleurs en train de monter religieusement les escaliers, me poignardant toujours précautionneusement du regard tandis que sa suite la poursuit, à demi-haletante. C'est vrai qu'elle est petite, la déléguée des élèves, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle se déplace vite... En deux temps trois mouvements, elle est déjà en face de moi, une marche plus haut pour pouvoir me toiser plus aisément. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, nom de Dieu...? Pourquoi est-elle si agaçante ?

« Je sais que tu mens, assène-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Tu n'as _pas_ lu ce livre parce que tu ne sais _pas_ lire. Je le sais parce que je n'ai jamais voulu te donner de cours de lecture.

- C'est dingue, même dans ton imagination tu es une amie toute pourrie.

- Je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre parce que tu n'insistais jamais assez. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Que faire d'autre devant une si mauvaise foi ?

« Bon... Je crois que je vais vous laisser, souffle Charles, manifestement gêné.

- Oh, non, minaude-t-elle d'un air fourbe. Reste donc avec nous, j'ai vraiment envie que tu restes pour écouter les balivernes que va sortir ce cher Sirius pour te faire croire qu'il a lu Perec ! »

LA GARCE !

« Mais pourquoi tu ne nous laisserai pas tranquille plutôt ? Je fais parce que ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Tu n'as pas d'autre chose à faire ? Comme faire payer au monde entier que tu sois la pire des égocentrique ?

- Le monde entier se porte très bien, merci pour ton empathie.

- Va faire ta pimbêche ailleurs, avec tes grands mots que tu ne connais pas.

- Je les connais, figure-toi, moi je lis _vraiment_ les livres ! »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour de j'arrête-de-te-lancer-un-regard-noir-seulement-si-tu-baisses-la-tête ! Je crois donc que c'est un bon moment pour faire un point sur ma vie.

Jude était une simple serpentard qui se pavanait parfois avec des airs de grande duchesse. Elle était alors agaçante parce qu'elle était une serpentard, et donc en bon Gryffis, il est normal que je la trouve agaçante et que je passe mon temps à la remettre à sa place. C'était un petit agacement, pas trop violent, de ceux qui font partie de la logique inter-maisons de Poudlard. Tu n'es pas dans la mienne ? Parfait, je vais t'humilier.

Ensuite, Jude fut élue -ô rage, ô désespoir !- déléguée des élèves, me gratifiant du rôle d'assistant , se plaçant donc légèrement au-dessus de moi dans la hiérarchie poudlarienne. Elle est devenue alors légèrement plus agaçante, de l'agacement de l'on ressent lorsqu'un patron tyrannique vous prend subitement pour son esclave. Énervant mais tout à fait supportable pour quelqu'un d'aussi calme que moi.

Au finale, Jude se trouva pourvue d'une étonnante capacité à être une amie. Là encore, de l'agacement, mais étouffé par un très grand amusement. Car si elle tape sur le système de tout être humain normalement constitué, elle prend généralement ses amis pour ses esclaves personnels et ne cache plus sa grandiloquente mégalomanie. Mais, en tant qu'amis, il est logique de prendre tout cela avec un sourire désabusé et beaucoup de second degré.

Puis, vient la phase terminale. La plus terrible de toute. Celle où, après avoir été une simple serpentard, puis un patron tyrannique et enfin une amie, elle bascule du côté sombre. Du côté de l'ennemie. Jude n'est alors plus _agaçante_. Elle est tout simplement _imbuvable _! C'est comme si d'un coup, les cavaliers de l'apocalypse se prenaient à planer sympathiquement autour d'elle, envoyant valser d'un pic plein de méchante ironie quiconque a le malheur de croiser sa charmante route. Jude est donc un des cavalier de l'apocalypse ! Tout s'explique enfin !

« Vous avez manifestement des choses à régler, je vais vous laisser, bredouille Charles en s'éloignant déjà. »

Nos regards se décroisent instantanément mais, prévenant nos plaintes, le beau Charles nous fait coucou des hauts des escaliers avant de s'évanouir derrière un mur de Poudlard. Inutile de lui courir après ; cette école est un vrai labyrinthe. Je grogne et me tourne vers ma meilleure ennemie.

« C'est de ta faute !

- Oh, bichette, fait pas cette tête, lance-t-elle d'une voix trainante. Je t'en trouverai un autre de copain, mais tu sais bien que je partage pas mes jouets.

- Tu l'as même pas lu ce bouquin !

- Très juste, d'ailleurs... Tiens, toi, s'exclame-t-elle en pointant du doigt une blondasse qui la suit. Va immédiatement m'acheter ce livre là.

- C'est à dire que... Bredouille la blonde. Je.. Je ne sais pas de quel... Livre il.. Il s'agit et.. Euh.. Je ne.. Peux pas.. Sortir de l'é... L'école.

- Débrouille-toi, tu m'agaces, fiche le camp. »

Un mouvement de main plus tard de la part de Jude et sa nouvelle esclave déguerpit dans les couloirs, tremblant un peu. Je lance un regard mauvais à la déléguée des élèves.

« Alors tu ne caches même plus ta mégalomanie ?

- Le petit personnel ne compte pas. »

Elle balaye de la main ses suivants d'un air ennuyé, tandis que les deux garçons et la fille restant prennent l'air terrifiés avant de courir se mettre à l'abri à la manière de pigeons. Je sais que Jude peut parfois être étonnante dans ses réactions mais de là à faire jaillir une peur brute de ses camarades.. Allons. Restons sérieux.

« Ils te voient enfin telle que tu es ; un vraie mégère. »

Hum. Ouais. Vu son air pas commode, j'aurais du réfléchir avant de parler. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis un Gryffondor. Foutu courage intrépide.

« Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Parfait, jouons, fait-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui lui va bien ; elle fait bien la fille sage, la garce.

- Je veux pas jouer, moi, je grommelle.

- Arrête de faire ton gentil garçon, veux-tu ? Je sais très bien que tu joues, je l'ai deviné quand j'ai trouvé les vipères dans mon lit. »

Je souris intérieurement. Les vipères dans le lit, c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Banale, vue et revue, mais tout de même, elle marche à tous les coups, surtout avec les Serpentard. Néanmoins, je lève les yeux au ciel et prend l'air agacé. Bonne farce ou non, c'est une farce des Maraudeurs et les Maraudeurs ne se font jamais prendre à leurs farces. Code d'honneur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je sais que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, gronde-t-elle. Tu les as récupérées ?

- Ce n'était franchement pas la peine de les découper en petit morceau, tu sais. On pourrait croire que tu es sadique.

- Oui mais au moins, tu as mis plus de temps à t'en rendre compte.

- Pas tant que ça. Cacher des bouts de serpents dans une choucroute, c'est pas super discret. La texture nous met dans la bonne direction. »

Un sourire grognard s'inscrit sur les lèvres de ma comparse. Ah parce qu'elle est fière en plus ? Me faire bouffer de la vipère et elle est contente ? C'est vraiment nul comme vengeance. Et c'est même pas drôle. J'aurais tout donné pour la voir piailler comme une poule mouillée en voyant les reptiles dans son lit, tandis qu'elle m'a à peine vu grimacer quand j'ai capté les bouts gluants à travers le chou. Parfois ça paye d'être un lion ! Je sais qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle est vexée de ne pas m'avoir vu pleurer comme la fillette qu'elle est.

Elle me fait un sourire mielleux avant de se pencher vers moi, afin de me susurrer à l'oreille.

« Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Black. Ni les vipères, ni le club d'échec, ni la destruction de ma penderie. Je t'en ferais baver, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Oh, mais je t'attend avec impatience ma chère. Mais jusque là, tu n'as pas eu de réaction très vigoureuse. Je dois dire que.. Oui, c'est bien le mot que je cherchais. Tu _m'ennuies_ un peu. »

Elle s'écarte brusquement de moi, l'air furieuse. Je la regarde, moqueur. Oui, je sais parfaitement que c'est sa corde sensible. Passer pour une mademoiselle-tout-le-monde. La pire des infamies pour une _grande dame_ de La Garde. Haha, prend-toi ça dans les dents, prétentieuse !

Après avoir considérablement blanchi, ses joues se teintent à présent d'une couleur rosée de mauvaise augure.

« Sale petit con, si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai tout Poudlard à ma botte ? »

Comme si sa phrase était un genre de message, trois apprentis esclaves qu'elle a viré plus tôt réapparaissent auprès d'elle, plus tremblants que jamais. Ils s'étaient donc caché derrière un mur pour attendre le moment propice et bondir ? Merlin. C'est pitoyable.

« Tu as trois serpents sous tes ordres, pardon, quatre. Je ne suis pas impressionné, Garde.

- Je suis la déléguée des élèves !

- Et moi je suis un Maraudeur, qui plus-est le plus sexy. Ce n'est pas avec tes cheveux soyeux que tu vas me faire peur, essaye de viser plus haut. Je sais que tu en es capable. _J'espère_ que tu le peux. »

Jude est agacée au plus haut point, je le vois par le mouvement de ses narines qui frétillent. Comme celles de MacGonagall, auraient-elles un lien de parenté ? Ça expliquerait sa nomination, tout de même. Étant un ancien ami de Jude, je ne comprend toujours pas _pourquoi_ les gens l'ont élus _elle_ déléguée des élèves. Skeeter aurait fait un bien meilleur travail. Haha. Je retire. Ils auraient dû m'élire moi. Moi j'aurais été sympa et j'aurais même proposé un bal pour Noël !

Elle s'avance vers moi, sensuelle. Bon. Jude est fille, ok. Les vagins me font peur, ok. Ce n'est pourtant pas pour ça que je suis totalement imperméable à leurs charmes. Et Merlin, Mélusine, Zeus (& Cie), quand Jude endosse sa tenue de chasseuse, elle est tout simplement _ébouriffante_. Littéralement. Je suis sûr qu'elle invoque un petit vent bien placé, ni vu ni connu, pour faire voler sa chevelure soyeuse. La garce.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et plaque son opulente poitrine à mon torse et se met à chuchoter à mon oreille.

« Fais attention, mon mignon, ne me provoque pas trop. J'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je peux faire ma salope et t'envoyer pourrir dans les cachots de Poudlard si l'envie m'en prend.

- Tu ne sais même pas où sont les cachots, je lui susurre en retour.

- Détrompe-toi. C'est mon endroit de prédilection quand j'en ai marre de m'envoyer en l'air dans un lit. Alors ramasse tes paroles insipides et arrête de jouer les gros bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ? »

Nous nous retournons, surpris qu'une voix aussi jolie puisse soupirer tant de mots. Naturellement , nous nous trouvons face à Shirley la Russe. Ah, Shirley. Mélange parfait de l'hypocrisie aristocratique et de la verve cynique. Elle aurait fait une parfaite Gryffi, mais non, trop de cynisme, pas assez d'hypocrisie.

Jude s'écarte de moi, envoie ses cheveux voler derrière son épaule et lui lance un regard furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu viens faire là ? Suivre ton nouveau maître comme un gentil toutou ? »

Shirley soupire à en fendre l'âme. Je la comprend. Tant de stupidité d'un coup, ça fait peur.

« Tu mérites des claques, soupire-t-elle une autre fois.

- Tu n'oserais pas, siffle la déléguée des élèves.

- Non, avoue la blonde. Tu en as déjà eu une et visiblement, ça n'a pas remit tes neurones en place. J'attends toujours que ta crise d'égocentrisme soit passée. »

Jude recule d'un pas, comme frappée, une expression outré sur le visage tandis que je ricane. Haha, elle l'a bien eu, Irina ! Visiblement fière d'elle, celle-ci continue à sa montée des escaliers, un petit sourire triomphant aux lèvres, un dernier geste sympathique pour moi. Que des crapules ces Serpentards.

« Quelle... _Salope_ !

- Allez, Jude, remet-en. Ce n'est que le début, mon ange alors il serait peut-être temps de riposter. Enfin, sauf si tu veux perdre toute crédibilité. »

Elle blêmit tandis que je manque de m'étouffer de rire. Pas de doute, la meilleure des attaques, c'est bien la provocation.

* * *

Je voulais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris à l'écrire mais avec mes cours, j'ai rarement une minute pour moi.. Je ferais tout pour que le prochain chapitre arrive plus rapidement !

Une review ?

Bien à vous, Judee.


	5. Acte 5 : Attaques frontales

**Acte V**

**_Attaques frontales_**

_Mai 1978_

**Judith Isidore de La Garde**

Les poudlariens sont des petits cons. Et je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter . Ou si, peut-être une dernière chose. Le poudlarien va sans doute devenir une espèce en voie d'extinction si il ne change pas _radicalement_ de comportement. L'unique fait notable qui pourrait hypothétiquement prouver la discutable existence d'un cerveau (peut-être pas d'un cerveau _entier_, mettons plutôt d'un résidu de matière grise) dans le crâne du poudlarien serait qu'il a compris au bout d'un mois que Sirius Black et moi-même nous soyons engagés dans une guerre sans merci. Alléluia, sortons le champagne, le Tout Poudlard a réussit à comprendre quelque chose ! Pourtant, sa stupidité l'a rattrapé. Car une fois le potin du siècle étalé au grand jour dans ce torchon qu'est _The Daily Student_, sa bêtise dépassa infiniment le ragot. Le voilà en train de _parier_ sur Sir Black et _Mademoiselle_ Garde. Et le voilà partagé en deux clans distincts ; ceux qui sont persuadés que les blagues de Black sont hilarantes et le poussent donc à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le blasphème dont il m'outrage et ceux qui, prudent, ce rangent à ma juste cause. Ces derniers sont sans doute les plus sensés ; ma vengeance sera terrible une fois mon adverse tombé. Une seule personne a choisit de ne pas choisir. Sans surprise, il s'agit de Charles Parkinson qui, sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres, regard dans le vague, corps toujours inattaquable, continue à faire mine de ne pas comprendre qu'il est à la base de notre querelle.

Car en quelques semaines Poudlard s'est littéralement transformé en champ de guerre. Aucune pièce n'est épargnée, pas même les salles communes. Le château écossais est devenu un _no man's land_ et cela semble en ravir plus d'un. Ce qui montre bien la stupidité profonde de ses habitants. La rixe entre Sirius et moi c'est bien vite généralisée entre nos différents partisans. Et il n'est pas rare de voir des sorts voler en n'importe quelle circonstance. Bien que cela soit amusant, ils ont sans doute oublié que la principale concurrente est la déléguée des élèves en personne ; résultat, je n'arrête pas de me faire remonter les bretelles par notre increvable directeur. Et _Merlin_, c'est _barbant _! Comme si j'étais la cause de tout ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si on prend exemple sur moi !

Pour illustrer, j'ai une fois, bien malencontreusement, lancé un sort de glace instantané pour que Sirius face une magnifique glissade dans le couloir de potion, son dérapage terminant en un impressionnant vole-plané fini droit dans la porte du cachot qu'il a défoncé avec toute l'élégance de phacochère qui le caractérise. Depuis, il n'est pas rare de trouver de nombreux couloirs glacés, faire attention à l'endroit où l'on met les pieds est donc devenu une seconde nature chez les élèves. Mais, en soit, ce n'est pas de _ma _faute !

« Euuh.. Mlle Garde.. Bafouille une de mes empotés d'esclave. Il.. Il faut que.. Que vous alliez en cours de.. De Sortilèges... »

Je lui lance un regard sanglant tandis que la cruche se met à rougir considérablement.

« Si m'adresser la parole te prend autant d'effort, écrit-moi une note la prochaine fois, je fais d'un air suffisant. »

Elle a le bout goût de rougir deux fois plus avant de piquer un fard. Peut-être que Shirley avait raison quand elle a dit que mon visage de gentille fille ne tiendrait pas l'année. Je ne suis pas patiente, pas de ma faute, voyez ça avec mes géniteurs.

La fille à côté de moi qui est, je crois, dans mon année, et qui a eu la malheureuse idée de se couper les cheveux aux carré, façon _sixties_ se met à ricaner grossièrement. Je suis entourée d'idiotes, Merlin sauve moi ! Pourquoi les garçons de ma suite sont tous boutonneux ? Ah oui, j'oubliais cette stupide règle, les gars beaux trainent avec les gars beaux, donc avec Sirius. Certes, je ne suis pas en reste parce que je suis quand même le vagin le plus prisé de Poudlard mais mes amourettes sont maintenant tenues secrètes car mes amants refusent d'assumer le fait qu'ils jouent double-jeu entre mes cuisses. Voilà, ça aussi, c'est _barbant_ ! Il faut que je patiente jusqu'au soir pour pouvoir avoir des discussions intéressantes avec les gens qui sont légèrement au-dessus de la masse poudlarienne. Que j'ai hâte de finir cette foutue année !

N'empêche, depuis que cette petite gue-guerre avec Rurus a commencé, c'est vrai que j'en impose deux fois plus. Visiblement les gens ont fini par me prendre au sérieux. Pas trop tôt, en même temps, ça fait bien neuf mois que ces glandus m'ont nommés déléguée des élèves, et vraiment, quelle corvée !

Je me lève donc royalement, abandonnant mon petit déjeuner pour aller en cours. Ça aussi, c'est une vraie plaie. J'ai bien essayé de faire passer une loi selon laquelle la déléguée serait dispensée de cours, mais Dumbledore a refusé. Une histoire d'ASPIC, encore une fois. Vraiment, ils commencent à nous faire chier ceux-là. Ma Cour se lève immédiatement et me suit dans les couloirs. Une babille à côté de moi tandis qu'un est en train de me faire le débriefing de ma journée. Je n'écoute ni l'un ni l'autre et me fige quand je vois ce qu'il y a marqué sur un mur.

_Judith de La Garde est une trainée qui se cure le nez en cachette._

Je reste interdite un moment. Je crois qu'un peu de méditation s'impose.

C'est phrase est ridicule, et cela ne peut être que l'œuvre d'un premier année, il n'y a qu'eux qui ont l'humour si peu développé. Ensuite, cela reste tout de même très insultant pour moi. Je fais partie de l'aristocratie française, Merlin, personne ne peut se permettre de savoir que je fais des choses si triviales ! Troisièmement, cela a été écrit au plein milieu du hall, c'est donc manifestement une tentative pour anéantir mon honneur, une provocation qui ne peut rester impunie !

« Ceci est inadmissible. »

Surprise, je sursaute et me tourne vers ma gauche, là d'où a jaillit la voix qui a parfaitement résumé mon avis. Et c'est avec une petite frayeur que je découvre mon propre frère, _monsieur_ Barthélémy de La Garde en personne ! Évidement, juste aujourd'hui. Ce qui me fait penser à un quatrième point ; ceci est du simple sabotage. Sabotage de ma vie, naturellement. Pourquoi mon frère serait là, sinon ?

« Bien sur, tu es là, je soupire. »

Ce n'est qu'après un instant de réflexion durant lequel ses deux grands yeux sombres sont posés sur moi avec beaucoup beaucoup _beaucoup _de reproches que je reprend la parole.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'ailleurs ?

- J'ai été contacté pour animer la journée d'orientation des cinquièmes années.

- Tu n'as pas de boulot.

- … Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est louche cette histoire. »

Mais quel con. On a pas idée d'être aussi con. Peut-être qu'il a hérité de toute la beauté charismatique des de La Garde, mais moi au moins j'ai un cerveau. Et on s'étonne qu'il ai été envoyé à Poufsouffle, après, mais avec un cerveau aussi petit, Serdaigle l'aurait foutu à la porte et Serpentard l'aurait attaché à un poteau pour lui lancer des serviettes hygiéniques dessus les jours de mauvaise humeur. Y a que Gryffondor qui en aurait bien voulu mais c'est trop une chiffe molle. Donc, hop ! La poubelle de Poudlard !

Ce mec est une erreur génétique, je ne peux décemment pas être sortie du même vagin que lui. Quelle blague.

« Quoiqu'il en soit. Ceci est inadmissible, reprend-t-il en pointant le tag de la main.

- Je sais bien, merci. Où est l'équipe de recherche ? »

Une dizaine d'esclaves, maisons, âges et sexes confondus s'avancent vers moi, l'air un chouilla plus débrouillard que le reste de mes troupes.

« Effacez-moi ça, trouvez qui en est l'auteur et attachez-le à un arbre dans la forêt interdite, je viendrai assister à l'interrogatoire quand j'aurais le temps. »

Le plus grand hoche la tête et ils se divisent tous dans les quatre coins de Poudlard, sauf un qui se met à effacer lentement la phrase. Mon frère pousse un sifflement admirateur.

« Je vois que tu as enfin réalisé ton rêve, sœurette.

- Malheureusement, je dois encore partager l'héritage avec toi.

- T'es pas très sympa, dis donc. Dire que tu m'as pas écrit depuis septembre. T'es vraiment nase comme sœur.

- Si, je t'ai écrit.

- Une phrase, pour pouvoir espionner un mec.

- D'ailleurs tes infos étaient nulles, je voulais savoir ce qu'il aimait, pas son lignage.

- J'ai trouvé ça plus intéressant. Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, alors ? »

Il désigne le mur à moitié effacé d'un mouvement de tête tandis que je soupire. Après avoir envoyé un messager pour expliquer que j'étais malade à mon prof et congédié ma suite, je vais dans mes appartements, suivie de mon frère. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant une tasse de thé que je lui déballe toute l'histoire avec le plus détails possible.

« Un con essaye de choper mon plan cul et il a décidé de me faire des coups bas, sous prétexte que j'étais une connasse. Rien de très palpitant en somme. »

Il grimace, cette petite nature. Je suis sûre que je l'ai choqué avec mon vocable de grande dame.

« C'est pas avec un plan cul que tu te trouveras un fiancé. »

Ah, c'est donc ça qui l'a dérangé.. Forcément. Si je me trouve un fiancé, il empoche tout l'héritage. Cours toujours, connard !

« Laisse tomber, je grogne. Je serais plus riche que toi.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé la liste de notables avec une bonne fortune. Tu lis mon courrier des fois ? »

Non, je le brûle dès qu'il arrive. Pas que ça à foutre, de lire tes états d'âmes !

« Oui, mais j'ai la mémoire courte. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas capté le mensonge. Pourtant il devrait être habitué, ça fait quand même dix-sept ans qu'il subit mon entrainement à bobards ! Mais s'il y a bien une personne avec qui ça marchera toujours, c'est lui.

« Et comment tu vas faire pour te venger ? »

Ah, il change de discussion ! Merci, parler mec avec mon frère, ça me donne de l'urticaire.

« Je sais pas encore. Je ne me suis pas décidée.

- Shirley n'a-t-elle pas une petite potion en stock pour le faire vomir ses tripes devant toute l'école ?

- Shirley est une salope et la blague a déjà été faite il y a trois ans. Sur toi d'ailleurs. Haha, le bon vieux temps ! »

Il me sourit avec condescendance et repose la tasse de thé sur la table. Puis, il se lève et me tapote la tête avec fraternité.

« Je te fais confiance pour sauver notre honneur. Tu es la plus vicieuse d'entre nous, tu sais bien frapper là où ça fait mal. Mais que ce soit clair, Judith. Pas de morts. »

Je grommelle de mauvaise dans ma barbe inexistante puis je reste pensive une fois qu'il a débarrassé le plancher. Il a beau être con, des fois il dit des choses très vraies. Genre, que je suis vicieuse et que je frappe là où ça fait mal. Ça peut sembler cucul mais c'est quand même plutôt vraisemblable. Je me souris à moi-même dans la glace en face de moi. J'ai le plan parfait. Et pas besoin d'une unité de recherche pour ça.

* * *

« Alors, vous avez compris ? Je veux que ça peps, que les couleurs éclaboussent de partout et que ses vêtements se métamorphosent dès qu'il entre, c'est compris ?

- Chef, oui chef ! »

Aaaah... Y pas à dire, Poudlard c'est le paradis des crétins.

* * *

La pièce est plongée dans le noir. On pourrait se dire que c'est pour un effet dramatique, mais le noir total pour un effet dramatique, ça n'a jamais vraiment marché. Pour que l'obscurité ai un véritable impact, il faut rajouter une petite lumière sur le côté, genre une lumière bien blanche, bien glauque, qui éclaire que le profil de la personne qui veut se faire passer pour dramatique. Dans le noir, tout seul, ça ne marche pas. Non, non, il faut garder un minium de lumière, si on veut un effet dramatique puisque, en réfléchissant à deux fois, quand on reste dans le noir, ben on nous voit même pas alors il n'y a aucun effet du tout. Ben oui. Limite, l'effet de surprise quand on allume la lumière. Mais encore, c'est limite puisqu'on peut tout aussi bien passer à côté de vous sans s'en rendre compte. Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que, voilà. Un effet, c'est plutôt dur à préparer. Mais on s'en fout, puisque de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui suis l'effet aujourd'hui. Ce qui est bien nase. J'aime être l'effet, je suis douée pour ça. Mais je me perds en divagation...

Je sors ma flasque de whisky et avale la dernière gorgée.

Peut-être que je suis bourrée, peut-être pas, je ne sais plus exactement. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est pour me donner du courage. J'ai beau être un serpent, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait des coups bas comme ça. Et je ne suis pas connue pour être la nana la plus courageuse du monde, qu'on se le dise ! Quoiqu'il en soit. Le noir n'est pas pour un effet dramatique, l'alcool n'est pas juste pour me bourrer la gueule. Je suis une fille intelligente et responsable. Na !

Mes pensées auraient encore très bien pu vagabonder des heures durant mais des cris et des rires m'arrachent à ma sur-développée boîte crânienne. Ah, enfin...

La porte s'ouvre et le brouhaha se fait plus interrogateur.

« Merde, allume la lumière.

- J'y arrive pas. Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?

- T'es vraiment un incapable.

- Toi, la rouquine, je t'emmerde. »

Encore des rires, et des ricanements méchants tandis que d'un coup, la musique se met en marche. Pas n'importe quelle musique, ça non. _You're my best friend_ de Queen. Pas que j'ai laissé des choses au hasard, voyons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- … Un piège. »

Enfin la voix qu'il fallait pour qu'il fallait pour que les lumières s'allument toutes en même temps. Des lumières roses, rouges, oranges, jaunes, vertes, turquoises, bleues et violettes. Un spot par couleur. Juste pour montrer à quelle point je suis pointilleuse. Elles sont toutes pointées vers Sirius qui a le regard fixée sur moi-même, assise sur le canapé au bout de la salle qui est de la même couleur que les spots, de la couleur du drapeau arc-en-ciel. J'étouffe un un fou rire en prenant une bouffée de la cigarette qui est dans ma main en avisant la robe de sorcier de Sirius qui a elle aussi changé de couleur, ce que les autres ont capté. Mais pas lui, trop occupé à me lancer des regards noirs. Hahaha, comme j'me bidonne intérieurement !

Mais là commence la partie la plus drôle.

Tandis que les adeptes de Sirius sont en train de, soit faire un tour sur eux-même pour embrasser la salle du regard, salle que j'ai, par le biais de mes esclaves, rendus des mêmes couleurs que le drapeau gay, soit de mater la robe de Sirius avec des airs interdits, soit qui commencent déjà à se marrer comme des loutres en comprenant où je veux en venir -bon, cette catégorie n'accueille malheureusement que Evans parce que c'est la seule pourvue d'un cerveau- la victime de ma blague s'avance avec de grandes enjambées vers moi. Du coup, pour faire bonne mesure, je me lève et tout le monde fini par me capter.

J'adresse un sourire gentil à Sirius tandis qu'il se plante devant moi, plus énervé que jamais. Et franchement, la tête qu'il tire ne va pas du tout avec sa nouvelle robe.

Hahahaha !

« Oui, je sais, je babille, histoire qu'il ne prenne pas la parole avant moi. Je suis une salope parce que c'était sensé être notre petit secret. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je garde les secrets de mes amis, pas des petits cons dans ton genre. Mais avoue quand même que c'est un geste sympa de ma part. Si tu veux de nouveaux compagnons de jeu, il est temps que tu leur expose un peu ta vraie personnalité. »

J'adresse un « coucou » sympathique aux autres qui, médusés, ne savent pas vraiment où regarder et commencent petit à petit à comprendre. Sauf Evans qui se bidonne toujours, je note. Et Shirley qui a pris le partie de se frapper la tête contre un mur et est donc restée bloquée dans cette position.

….

C'est plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs. Les lions lui ont retourné le cerveau !

Sirius m'attrape par le poignet, surement pour que j'arrête de me sociabiliser avec ses nouveaux copains. De toute façon, je m'en fous d'eux, tous les beaux mecs de sa bande couchent avec moi.

« C'est quoi, ces conneries, Garde ?

- C'est pour t'inciter à y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'écrire des trucs à mon propos sur les murs de Poudlard et d'inviter mon frère pour qu'il participe à la fête. Et puis aussi pour voir si ton cercle de fanatique est si soudé que tu te plaît à le croire.

- Tu dépasses les bornes..

- Y a aucune borne, mon chéri. Les limites, c'est moi qui les fixent.

- Sirius, intervient la voix hésitante de Pettigrow en s'approchant. Tu.. Tu es..

- Oh, je m'écrie en me détachant de l'étreinte de Sirius pour faire un saut sur le côté, afin de ne plus être à sa portée. Le mollusque tétraplégique de Gryffi à compris ! Le champagne est pour moi ! »

Je ne reçois que des regards méprisants de la part de la garde rapprochée de Rurus. Les autres sont trop sonnés pour nous prêter la moindre attention. Je comprends. Le premier gay déclaré de l'Histoire de Poudlard, ça fait un choc, pour des petites natures comme eux. Y a pas à dire, les mœurs ont toujours pas évolué ! Voilà. Que des imbéciles, à Poudlard.

Et Evans qui continue à se marrer en baragouinant quelques choses à propos des blagues faites qui s'avéraient vraies... La pauvre, sortir avec Potter lui a vraiment atrophié le cerveau..

« Quoi, je râle. Vous êtes pas contents d'avoir du champagne ? Dire que je vous avais organisé une petite soirée rien que pour vous, histoire de fêter la sexualité enfin assumée de Sirius. Vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande de rabat joie. »

Sur ces paroles divines, je marche solennellement vers la porte d'entrée, évite deux trois personnes qui se trouvaient par hasard sur ma route titubante et et sors sans autre forme de procès, Queen raisonnant toujours dans la salle du troisième étage où les fêtes des Maraudeurs sont toujours organisées.

Avant que j'ai pu faire un autre pas dans le couloir, on m'empoigne violemment le poignet et je me retourne pour faire bonne figure devant mon agresseur. Sirius. Naturellement. Il est vraiment tenace, ce peigne cul.

« Tu l'emporteras pas au paradis, me crache-t-il à la gueule avec son visage tout rouge et sa robe toute arc-en-ciel. Tu me le paieras Garde, _cher_.

- C'est ça, je ricane tandis que quelques membres de ma garde rapprochée s'avancent, menaçants. En attendant, va expliquer à tes copains pourquoi tu leur a caché tes penchants sexuels. Je crois que t'es quand même plus dans la merde que moi. »

Il grogne mais ne me répond pas. J'en profite pour me défaire de son étreinte et fait un majestueux demi-tour, digne de Severus Rogue lui-même, avec la robe qui vole et tout et tout, et m'en vais d'une démarche conquérante, en me retenant de ne pas dégobiller à chaque pas. Putain, le whisky, c'est le mal..

_Juin 1978_

**Sirius Orion Black**

« A COUVERT, je gueule avec élégance. »

Aussitôt dit, j'exécute mon propre ordre en espérant que le reste de mes camardes vont suivre mon sage conseil. Je plonge donc sous la table des Gryffondor et voit mon entourage proche faire de même. Une pluie de purée fond sur nous mais j'ai la présence d'esprit de choper une assiette et de la placer devant moi pour me protéger. Bon, certes, mes camarades, eux, se prennent quelques gouttelettes de purée sur la tronche mais bon, chacun sa gueule. Je me relève prudemment, et vois James, droit comme un i, recouvert au sens littérale de purée.

Rah mais qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil ?

Tranquillement, il prend ses lunettes, les essuient dans son tee-shirt (ce qui a pour effet de rajouter encore plus de purée sur ses verres, mais bon ! Ne chipotons pas !) et empoigne à deux mains la chaise la plus proche.

« JE VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE, beugle-t-il avant de partir en courant comme un dératé, chaise en l'air. »

C'est ça que j'aime chez James. Son sens de la non-demi-mesure. Il se prend de la purée, il réplique avec un chaise. Normal. Je le regarde tendrement se jeter sur Rogue et commencer à lui balancer des coups de chaise à la gueule avant de revenir à la réalité.

Bon, où en sont nos troupes ?

J'avise Evans qui en ni plus ni moins en train de scalper à mains nues une Serdaigle à l'autre bout de la salle et continue mon tour de la pièce avant de tomber sur Shirley qui arrive vers moi en courant, évitant souplement les ennemis, décochant ci et là des croches-pieds. Quand elle arrive enfin à ma hauteur, elle reprend deux secondes son souffle avant de poser un air docte sur son visage.

« Il faut tenter une percée vers la table des Serpentard, c'est là qu'elle se cache, m'annonce-t-elle. Elle s'est entourée d'une muraille de muscle mais je pense qu'on peut facilement avoir Avery, c'est une vraie lavette.

- Ok. Prend des troupes avec toi, essaye de ralentir l'avancée de ceux près de la table des profs. Je m'occupe d'elle. »

Elle hoche la tête, fait demi-tour et se ravise.

« Comment on en est arrivé là ? »

Je hausse les épaules vaguement. Moi non plus je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Je transmettais mes vœux de bonne journée à Charles Parkinson, ai maté ses jolies fesses sortir de la Grande Salle et elle a pété une durite. Depuis, c'est l'anarchie totale et chacun a décidé de régler ses comptes avec le clan adverse.

«Elle a perdu ses neurones, je fais. »

Shirley hoche la tête et s'en va réunir des soldats tandis que je fais un grand moulinet de bras pour inciter mes plus proches compagnons à se joindre à moi. Bon. Le plus dur, ça va sans doute être de traverser la salle.

« On fait quoi ? Me demande Peter en haletant. »

Je me tourne vers Remus. C'est le meilleur commandant que j'ai sous la main, comme Lily a décidé de faire payer à la Serdaigle la meilleure note qu'elle a eu en potion. Mon ami analyse vite fait la situation, comprenant mon but puisqu'il a entendu ma conversation avec Shirley. Puis, il hoche la tête.

« On passe par les tables. »

Il s'avance devant moi et avec un cri de guerre, commence à monter en courant de tables en tables. Nous le suivons et c'est la débandade. Nos ennemis nous lancent de la bouffe et des coups de poings que nous leur rendons bien. Nous avons un avantage, nous sommes sur les tables, du coup, c'est plus facile pour nous de leur balancer des coups de pied dans la face. Mais ils comprennent vite notre stratégie et commencent à grimper sur les tables à leur tour. Nos troupes se divisent alors et ça devient une véritable guerre de duels. Je profite de l'occasion pour me glisser jusqu'à la table des Serpentard, passant sous les tables cette fois. Un mec m'empoigne la cheville et me fait tomber, le menton en avant. J'ai juste à lui balancer un coup de pied dans les parties pour qu'il me lâche et continue ma glorieuse avancée. J'arrive enfin devant sa garde rapprochée qui est pas mal occupée à rejeter les tentatives vaines de percée des miens et j'en profite pour choper une chaise et m'avancer vers Avery. Je la lui écrase sur la tête et il s'effondre lamentablement sur le sol et là, je la vois.

Jude ne se fait quand même pas chier. Non contente d'avoir démarré ce boxon général, elle se permet en plus d'être en arrière et de lancer de temps en temps des ordres à ses sous-fifres pour faire avancer sa stratégie. Elle m'aperçois et je la vois qui perd un peu de ses couleurs.

Hahaha, la connasse a peur de moi !

Elle me pointe du doigt, frémissante de rage.

« TUEZ-LE, aboie-t-elle et immédiatement deux gorilles se jettent sur moi. »

Mais comme ses soldats sont cons, j'ai qu'à faire un pas en avant pour qu'ils se percutent joyeusement. Puis, je choppe leurs crânes et les frappent l'un avec l'autre. Enfin je me retourne vers elle, avec un sourire de requin. Ses abrutis de gardes n'ont toujours pas compris que je m'étais infiltré dans leur cercle protecteur. En même temps, avec le capharnaüm présent...

« Alors, on fait moins la maligne, je crie pour couvrir le bruit de la guerre. »

Je la vois pâlir un peu plus puis ses yeux se réduisent à deux feintes. D'un air décidé, elle se jette sur moi et commence à me griffer au visage. Ah, la pute, elle fait maaal !

Je lui attrape les cheveux et les tire en arrières pour qu'elle me lâche, ce qui a pour effet de nous faire tous les deux tomber par terre en criant. Elle m'envoie une coup de pied que j'évite et je me met à califourchon sur elle pour lui foutre une gifle.

« T'es un connard, il est à MOI, elle beugle en continuant à me griffer. »

AH ! Elle m'a mordu le bras !

Je retire ma main et elle en profite pour tenter de se remettre debout mais je lui attrape la cheville et elle tombe une deuxième fois. Elle se met à ramper pour m'éviter.

« Il est pas à toi, je réplique en criant. T'es vraiment qu'une égoïste ! »

Elle me lance un coup de pied en arrière qui arrive sur mon visage et je grogne de douleur. Je lui prend la cheville et m'apprête à la tirer vers moi quand un cri inhumain m'ôte toute possibilité de geste.

« ON PEUT SAVOIR OU VOUS VOUS CROYEZ ?! QUI A COMMENCE CA ? JE VEUX DES NOMS ! »

Un grand silence envahit la Grande Salle immédiatement. Tout le monde se fige dans les postures extravagantes où ils étaient, sauf le cercle de protection de mon ennemie qui se défait rapidement en nous pointant du doigt. Ah bah putain, bravo la solidarité ! En même temps, c'est des Serpentard, faut pas trop leur en demander.

Toujours par terre, la main sur la cheville de Jude qui a cessé de ramper, les fesses en l'air, je lève lentement les yeux pour voir la tête de McGonagall, plus rouge que jamais, le chapeau de travers, les narines frissonnantes.

« Black, Garde, dans mon bureau. _Immédiatement_. Vous autres, rangez _tout de suite_ la Grande Salle sinon j'enlève deux cent points à _toutes_ les maisons ! »

Merde. Ça va barder.

* * *

« Et votre dignité ? Vous en faites quoi ? C'est ça, le but de votre vie ? Devenir des babouins ? »

Je soupire intérieurement. Ça fait bien une heure qu'on est dans le bureau de McGonagall et, honnêtement, ça commence à devenir légèrement redondant. Quoique, au début, pas vraiment. McGo a demandé qui était le responsable et donc, en deux poudlariens qui se respectent, nous nous sommes aussitôt accusé l'un l'autre avec Jude. La prof a bien essayé de démêler le vrai du faux mais finalement, elle s'est rendue compte qu'on était trop de mauvaise foi pour ça. Depuis, elle nous compare à différentes sortes d'animaux histoire que l'on comprenne bien à quel point ce qu'on a fait est ridicule.

Mais ça, une fois que la porte du bureau a été refermée sur nous, on l'a bien compris et on a pas essayé de la jouer finauds. Il faut dire qu'avec la gueule qu'on se tape, je suis pas sur qu'on fasse très crédibles si on fait semblant de rien. Jude a la moitié de sa robe fendue, une marque de gifle sur la joue gauche et le menton en sang. Moi j'ai écopée de quelques griffures sur le visage, une belle morsure dans le bras droit qui passe lentement au violet, le menton tout rouge, le bas de la robe roussie et des miettes de petits pois un peu partout. Et après qu'elle vienne pas dire qu'elle a une place importante dans la bataille !

Toujours est-il que, tandis que McGo nous fait la morale en nous lançant des regards à faire avoir une crise cardiaque à Vous-Savez-Qui, nous nous lançons à la dérobé des regards noirs avec Jude. C'est de bonne guerre, on ne saura jamais qui est le plus fort d'entre nous. Et ça fait une heure que les remontrances de McGonagall coulent sur nous. J'ai un peu peur qu'elle nous garde toute la nuit.

« Black, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir passé assez d'heure en colle comme ça, c'est ça ?! »

Rah, elle me tend une perche, là ! Je pourrais très bien dire que c'est parce que la colle, c'est mon moment préféré de la journée mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne le prenne pas comme un compliment. Résigné, je rentre la tête dans mes épaules et regarde par terre avec un petit air soumis tandis que Jude ricane.

« Et vous, Garde ? Vous vous croyez maligne ? Je vous signale que vous êtes déléguée des élèves, et pas juste une vache de passage ! »

Jude, bien qu'elle le cache en plantant ses yeux sur ses chaussures, contracte la mâchoire quand la prof la traite de vache. Allez, prend ça dans les dents !

« A trois semaines des examens. _Trois semaines _! Vous ne pouviez décemment pas vous retenir, c'est ça ? Vous aviez ce besoin primaire de vous sauter dessus ? »

…

C'est un peu tendancieux quand même, ce qu'elle dit.. Jude étouffe un fou rire dans une fausse quinte de toux et je me sens moins seul à avoir relevé le sous-entendu.

« ça vous faire rire, Garde ? Lui demande sèchement la prof. »

Ma condisciple ne répond rien, optant pour le silence épais que nous gardons depuis une heure mais je vois les pieds de McGo faire le tour de son bureau et s'arrêter près de Jude.

« Mais.. Vous avez _bu _? »

AH ! Ben voilà qui explique plusieurs choses, dont son pêtage de câble plus tôt et aussi l'utilisation de violence physique dont elle a fait preuve ! Parce que, d'habitude, c'est une cérébrale et jamais elle aurait fait un truc comme ça. Mais si elle est bourré, tout s'explique !

« Ah non, non, bredouille-t-elle en relevant précipitamment la tête et en lançant des regards miséreux un peu partout. J'ai pas bu, je ne vois pas sur quoi vous vous basez pour avancer quelque chose quand ça, c'est une accusation grave quand même. Et puis, vous savez, je suis déléguée donc je sais où sont mes responsabilités !

- Permettez-moi d'en douter quand je vois le carnage qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle ! Mais où diable aviez-vous la tête ? »

Pas de réponse. On appelle ça la tactique de l'autruche. Tête basse, dos droit, mains sur les genoux, air de martyr. Ça marche à tous les coups.

« On laisse les élèves cinq minutes seuls dans au repas et c'est donc ça qui se passe ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sauvageons ! »

Haha. Des sauvageons. C'est si joliment présenté ! Pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais choisi pour parler de nos actes, mais bon.

Je vois Jude prête un ouvrir la bouche et je lui écrase le pied pour qu'elle se taise. Je suis sûre que cette cruche allait en profiter pour se disculper genre « Ah bah ouais mais vous aviez pas qu'à nous laisser seuls, aussi, c'est votre rôle de nous surveiller ». Je la connais, la vieille, il ne vaut mieux pas jeter de l'arsenic dans le chaudron si on veut sortir d'ici un de ces quatre.

Jude me lance un regard noir et je hausse vaguement des épaules. Un jour elle me remerciera.

« Et puis, qu'est-ce qui a déclenché tout ça ? »

Là, nous nous échangeons clairement un regard étonné avec Jude. Puis, il se fait entendu. Nous avions une porte de sortie ouverte tout ce temps et nous n'avons rien dit !

« C'est à cause de Charles Parkinson, je balance. »

La vieille chouette ouvre deux grands yeux étonnés et nous regarde tour à tour, tandis que Jude hoche vigoureusement de la tête pour m'appuyer. Puis, la prof vire carrément au cramoisie.

« Parce qu'en plus vous osez mettre ça sur le dos d'élèves modèles qui n'étaient même pas là durant vos imbécilités ? N'avez-vous pas honte ?!

- Ah mais c'est vraiment de sa faute, insiste Jude. Parce que c'est à cause de lui qu'on se battait en fait. Donc, indirectement, voilà. Et puis j'aimerai quand même dire que c'est un important rapprochement des maisons, donc je n'ai pas complètement échouer dans mes fonctions. Maintenant on est copains entre toutes les maisons. Bon, il y a deux groupes et du coup, ça engendre quelques tensions mais remarquez que ce n'est plus juste Gryffondor-Serpentard ! »

Elle sourit comme une bienheureuse, cette conne. Donc, elle est bien bourrée. En un sens, c'est rassurant parce que si elle balançait des conneries pareilles en temps normal, il y aurait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Pour faire bonne mesure et montrer que je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, je soupire ostensiblement et me frappe le front avec ma main.

« SORTEZ, crie ma directrice de maison. SORTEZ ET VOUS ME COPIEREZ LE DICTIONNAIRE DE RUNES DANS SON INTEGRALITE POUR DEMAIN ! »

Sans demander notre reste, nous nous précipitons hors de la salle, et même une fois la porte claquée, nous courons pendant trois couloirs pour être surs qu'elle ne nous suivent pas. Une fois seul, nous nous adossons à un mur en reprenant notre souffle, parce que mine de rien, nous avons couru plutôt vite. Puis, nous nous regardons.

Et là, c'est plus fort que nous, nous explosons de rire. Un rire libérateur qu'on retient depuis que McGonagall a commencé à nous comparer à toutes les races de singes qui existent. Nous rions tellement que nous nous retrouvons par terre à nous bidonner. C'est peut-être con mais ça fait du bien.

Quand nos rires se calment un peu, nous nous regardons pour la première fois depuis que je lui ai foutu une gifle. Nous continuons à nous sourire, sans arrière pensée cette fois.

« T'as une sale gueule, me sort-elle.

- Et toi tu pisses le sang. »

Elle touche son menton et fini par glousser.

« Tu as vraiment picolé ?

- Oui, c'est une super excuse pour faire n'importe quoi ! »

Nous rions encore un peu et nous observons, sans pouvoir nous départir de nos sourires idiots.

« Pourquoi y a que nous qui sommes punis ? Rigole-t-elle. Parce que je l'ai vu, la Evans, elle en voulait vraiment, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait tuer cette pauvre fille.

- Rosier était déchainé, j'enchaîne. Il sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait !

- Oui, c'était mon joker. Il est tellement petit qu'il se faufile n'importe où mais comme il est gros, il fait mal. »

Nous pouffons, trop fatigués pour rigoler vraiment puis je me lève douloureusement et l'aide à faire de même. Je commence à avoir mal un peu partout où j'ai été blessé. Il faut dire, avec l'adrénaline et tout ça, je n'avais pas vraiment fait gaffe. Je grimace en me rendant compte que je boite. Je la vois avancer comme une fleur devant moi, nos mains toujours jointes.

« Dis donc, t'as vraiment pas bougé ton cul dans tout ça. »

Elle secoue la tête en souriant.

« Mon but, c'était que vous soyez tous mort pour que j'accours en pleure près de Charles, que je lui dise qu'on était les deux derniers survivants et là, il aurait été obligé de coucher avec moi, m'avoue-t-elle en soupirant. Mais bon, j'imagine que je dois faire une croix dessus. Ça doit être ça, grandir... »

En même temps, si être jeune, c'est vouloir buter tout le monde.. On est pas dans la merde, tiens. Elle me jette un regard de coin.

« Allez, viens, on va à l'infirmerie.

- Pas la peine, je fais. On a le dico a recopier.

- Ah, merde, grince-t-elle. Et comment on va faire ça en une soirée ? J'aurais jamais mes ASPICs, avec ces punitions à la con, et je suis même pas en rune. »

Je rigole dans ma barbe puis, soudain, une question existentielle me traverse.

« Hé, mais ton plan il est bien beau, mais imagine que Charles soit un mauvais coup ? T'aurais tuer tous les mecs canons pour rien. »

Elle s'arrête et me dévisage, horrifiée.

« Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça ! Ça aurait été horrible ! »

Elle est secouée d'un frisson tandis que je rigole encore une fois. Décidément, y a pas à dire, une petite baston de temps en temps, y a que ça de vrai.

* * *

Je suis contente d'avoir pu poster aussi vite, mais le prochain va mettre plus de temps à venir (examen oblige..). N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Bien à vous,

Judee.


	6. Acte 6 : Cohabitation avinée

**ACTE VI**

_**Cohabitation avinée**_

_Juillet 1978_

**Judith Isidore de La Garde**

J'aimerai que tous prennent enfin conscience des trésors d'ingéniosité que j'ai développé pour mettre en place cette décoration. Quoi ? Sont-ils donc assez stupides pour croire que tout ça est venu dans la Grande Salle par volonté divine ? J'irais bien engueuler deux trois personnes mais, comme depuis la grande bataille finale, McGonagall est constamment sur mon dos. C'est bien simple, je ne peux pas faire deux pas sans que ses deux grands yeux de hiboux vicieux ne se plantent sur moi. Même aller aux toilettes devient une véritable aventure !

Heureusement, on ne m'a pas confisqué mon appartement. Enfin, on.. Dumbledore. Parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, la vieille bique m'aurait enfermée dans un cachot jusqu'à ce que mon père vienne réclamer mon corps ! Mais non. Dumby a lu le rapport que McGo lui a filé sur notre interrogatoire à Sirius et moi et a trouvé _intéressant_ mon explication sur la nouvelle entente entre maison. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, mais tout de même. Il a cru une de mes plus grosse connerie ! Et il est directeur !

Tout ça pour dire que dès que la vieille peau aura le dos tourné, j'irai flanquer une raclée à mon comité de décoration qui ramasse à la pelle les compliments sur le décor que _j'ai _imaginé et que _j'ai_ mis en place. Mais visiblement, ces greluches pensent que le mérite leur revient parce que « _Oh, vous savez, ce n'est qu'une idée que j'avais lancé en l'air pendant une réunion _». Petite conne de Félicie Logan, j'espère que tu tomberas de tes talons de douze centimètres que tu ne sais même pas porter, tiens !

Oui, parce que non-contente de m'avoir demandé de faire le larbin pour organiser son stupide bal de fin d'année, elle en a en plus parlé à toute l'école pour que je ne refuse pas ça demande ! Sirius m'a dit que ça s'appelait de la politique mais moi je comprend surtout que c'est de la manipulation pure et simple !

Quand on parle du loup..

Sirius arrive dans la salle et me décoche un sourire trente-six dents avant de se diriger vers moi tandis que McGonagall se renfrogne. Il me tend une main avenante.

« _Mademoiselle, feriez vous l'honneur à moi_ ? Me balance-t-il comme un con dans un français approximatif. »

Rien que pour embêter la chouette, je glousse et glisse ma main dans la sienne.

« _La prochaine fois, essaye de potasser le Bescherelle avant de vouloir tenter une approche_, je rétorque en français. »

Il cligne des yeux tandis que je lui sourit en retour.

« Je disais que ce serait avec beaucoup de plaisir, j'élude.

- Je suis sur que c'est faux, que tu as été méchante.

- N'importe quoi, comme si je faisais des trucs comme ça, moi. Tu me connais mal, en fait. »

Il me lance un regard contrit tandis que je badine dans mon coin. Je vois Shirley qui s'avance, au bras d'un élégant Serpentard de septième année que je ne connais pas parce qu'il fait partie de sa clique d'intellectuel donc, pour faire court, il n'y a pas grand intérêt à le fréquenter. Surtout que c'est pas un canon de beauté. Il est mignon, oui, avec ses joues rondes et ses cheveux blonds mais mignons « allons courir dans un champs en se tenant par la main ». Pas mignon « on s'envoie en l'air dans un couloir insalubre ». Donc pas vraiment mon genre.

« C'est une vraie réussite, me souffle Shirley en déposant un bise sur ma joue. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en sortirais toute seule.

- Je suis une femme pleine de ressources, je rigole. Parfois je m'étonne moi-même !

- Deux lampions et t'es impressionnée par toi-même, raille Sirius tandis qu'il récolte une tape sur le haut du crâne. Je rigole ! Tu as bien géré ça.

- Oui, c'est très joli, fait le Serpentard du bout des lèvres, pas vraiment à l'aise d'être ici. »

En même temps je comprend, avec McGo qui nous fixe comme si on allait se mettre à se balancer des meubles à la gueule.. Mais ça on l'a déjà fait, alors on va pas le recommencer, le but c'est quand même d'être créatif !

« Oui, je sais, je répond tout de même à l'illustre inconnu qui accompagne mon amie. »

Celle-ci étouffe un rire dans sa main et serre la mienne avant de partir, les yeux brillants. Puis le directeur s'approche de nous avec un sourire paternel. Il fait peur. Je suis sûre qu'il était un tyran dans une autre vie, c'est connu, le despote, c'est le père de famille en grec, y a qu'a regarder Staline, le Petit Père du Peuple. Dumbledore, c'est la même. Sauf qu'il est despote d'une école. Pas de quoi crier au loup, on dirait mais, au contraire ! Il peut former nos pauvres petits cerveaux endormis !

« Bien, bien, bien, fait-il en nous matant, Sirius et moi. Il est donc l'heure d'ouvrir le bal. Miss de La Garde, monsieur Black, nous feriez-vous l'honneur ? »

Comme si on avait le choix.

Avec un soupir de circonstance, j'empoigne la main tendue de Sirius qui me guide jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse. Il passe son bras sur mes hanches tandis que j'attrape sa nuque et nous commençons à danser sous le regard des autres. Hum, quelques-uns nous lancent quand même des regards de travers, je crois bien que la guerre Black vs Garde leur manque. Je comprend, c'était une belle guerre, mais il faut qu'ils passent à autre chose. Maintenant c'est fini, sinon je n'aurais pas accepter d'accompagner Sirius au bal que j'ai organisé ! Parce qu'on a fini par parler, quand même, avec Sirius. Et c'est vrai qu'après pas mal de cris, on s'est rendu compte que c'était un peu ridicule de s'embrouiller pour un mec qui ne semble s'intéresser à aucun d'entre nous. Et on vaut mieux que ça, alors on a décidé d'aller au bal ensemble, entre amis, histoire de lui faire un pied de nez et qu'il comprenne qu'on s'en fout de lui, maintenant, et qu'il peut aller semer la zizanie avec son corps parfait entre d'autres amis mais pas nous. Mange ça, Charles Parkinson ! Tu n'es pas irrésistible, petit con ! Et l'amitié est plus forte !

« Tu danses bien pour une française, me complimente mon compagnon.

- Et toi, pour un roturier, je suis impressionnée !

- Tu le serais un peu moins si tu ne t'étais pas enfilée une flasque de vodka. »

Huuum... Comment fait-il pour me cramer si rapidement ? Je suis sûre qu'il a des espions dans mes esclaves. Oui, j'ai gardé mes esclaves. C'est tout de même super pratique.

« Je n'ai pas..

- C'est à ton haleine que je l'ai senti, me fait-il, coupant court à mes jérémiades. Il faut que tu arrêtes de picoler à tout bout de champs, Jude.

- J'suis majeure et vaccinée, je fais ce que je veux.

- C'qui faut pas entendre, j'vous jure.. »

Il me fait encore tourner un moment avant que d'autres couples affluent sur la piste, nous rejoignant dans notre danse en tout bien tout honneur. Puis, Charles fait son apparition dans mon champ de vision, avec à son bras une nana de Serpentard, qui a deux ans de moins que nous, une vraie connasse manipulatrice, tant et si bien que j'ai faillis la choisir comme remplaçante à la tête de Serpy quand j'ai été élue déléguée. Mais finalement, je suis restée la seule reine de verts et argents. Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville. Quoiqu'il en soit, Charles entre avec elle. Savanna Slutre.

Il ne faut pas être Einstein pour tout relier ensemble. Savanna est une sang pure très prisée car les Slutre ont toujours su se garder d'une trop grande consanguinité sans jamais avoir de liens avec les impurs, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils ont fait mais quoiqu'il en soit, Savanna à le sang le plus purs dont on puisse rêver et en plus, elle n'est pas atteinte par différentes maladies génétiques qui pourraient hypothétiquement transformer sa tripotée de gosse en trisomiques. Aussi, c'est sans surprise qu'elle est arrivée en début d'année avec une bague à son doigt. Fiancée à quinze ans, c'est un truc qui se fait beaucoup chez les sorciers anglais puristes. Bref. Si elle est au bras de Charles, c'est pour une seule raison ; ils sont fiancés. Sinon ils n'auraient en aucun cas le droit de se pavaner ensemble avec des sourires satisfaits aux lèvres.

Je lance un regard à Sirius qui hoche la tête, signe qu'il est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Il s'est foutu de notre gueule, ni plus ni moins !

« Quel sale con, se permet même mon assistant. »

Naturellement, je hoche la tête puis un sourire vient illuminer mon visage. Un sourire immense qui fait légèrement frissonner mon cavalier.

« Dis, Siri, ça te dit une dernière blague ? »

« Bon, vous avez fini vos conneries ? »

Potter me lance un regard condescendant et renifle de façon snobinarde. Lupin a juste balayé ma remarque d'un revers de main, ne lâchant pas sa mixture de l'œil tandis que Pettigrow.. Tiens, il est où, le dernier larron de cette charmante assemblée ?

« Et il est où le moche ? J'enchaîne, même s'ils n'ont pas répondu à ma question.

- Jude, soupire Sirius en secouant la tête, je t'ai dis quoi à propos des surnoms ?

- Je sais, je minaude, mais comme il est pas là, j'ai le droit, non ?

- Sirius, grogne Potter en me lançant un nouveau regard sombre, tu contrôles ta _copine_ ou elle sort. »

Ouuuh, dis donc je sens un peu de rancœur dans sa phrase ! Je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il a enfin compris que je suis la meilleure amie de Sirius et pas lui. Je comprend. Ça doit lui faire un choc à l'ego, mais en même temps, c'est pas de ma faute, je suis quand même dix fois plus drôle. Je croise donc les bras sur ma poitrine et offre un sourire sardonique à Potter-le-détrôné et il me renvoie un regard franchement pas content. Haha, petit con, va ! Sirius lève les yeux au ciel avant de se plonger dans le chaudron de Lupin pour voir où il en est. C'est pas que ça commence à me gonfler cette histoire mais ça fait bien une heure qu'on y est, quand même..

Sur ces entrefaits, Lily Evans entre comme une furie dans notre local à balais, l'air plutôt remontée et assez bourrée.

« James, geint-elle, tu as fini ? Parce que j'en ai ras-le-bol de devoir vous couvrir et j'aimerai bien aller fumer un joint mais c'est toi qui a la beuh. »

Lily Evans dans toute sa splendeur ! Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi cette fille est devenue préfète. Vraiment, il boit quoi au petit-déjeuner, Dumby ? De l'absinthe ?

« J'arrive mon amour, minaude l'autre imbécile. On a fini dans deux minutes.

- Ouais ben dépêche-toi avant que je me tape le Serdaigle qui me fait du gringue depuis le début de la soirée. »

Monsieur pâlit puis rougit, lance un regard au chaudron et recommence à changer de couleur. Hahaha, dur choix ! Une blague ou sa copine ? Coupant court à sa torture intérieur, Pettigrow déboule dans la pièce en bousculant Evans qui fini par s'étaler par terre comme une merde. Ils ont vraiment aucune dignité ces Griffys !

« J'ai trouvé, babille-t-il en brandissant fièrement un pavé d'au moins trente mille pages.

- Ah, je m'exclame ! Une minute de silence, il a découvert son cerveau !

- Garde, la ferme, me fait Lupin en se détournant enfin de son précieux. Alors ?

- C'est facile, fait le gros en me lançant un regard hésitant. Sortilège de persuasion. Moins fort que Imperium mais assez suggestif pour leur faire prendre un verre de ponch.

- Parfait, tranche Sirius tandis que j'allais ouvrir mon clapet. Alors on y va. Et pas de vague, ni de ricanement annonciateur. »

Il me lance un regard entendu. Mais qu'on se comprenne bien, il est hors de question que je me prive de mes petits plaisirs de la vie ! Je ne fais pas remarqué qu'un simple _Impero_ nous aurait facilité la vie, je pense que ma remarque n'aurait pas été bien prise. Mais ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Mais bon. Trop Serpentard pour eux, j'imagine. Quelle bande de petites natures..

« La potion est prête, fait Lupin en souriant et en coupant le feu. »

Je ricane un peu, quand même. Que la vraie soirée commence !

Tout ça a marché bien _au-delà_ de mes espérances ! C'est tout simplement _magique _! Un peu plus, j'en aurais les larmes aux yeux.. J'ai beau critiquer les analphabètes d'amis de Sirius, Lupin fait des merveilles avec ses potions et l'esprit retord de Potter n'a pas son pareil pour appliquer à la réalité une lubie _a priori_ impossible à réaliser. Bon, et Pettigrow sait lire des livres, je le lui accorde. Je dois dire que je suis tout de même bien triste de les savoir si bêtes parce que je pense qu'on aurait pu faire des farces _incroyables_ ensemble ! Et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que je suis à la base de cette magnifique idée de génie, que ce soit clair.

Non parce que, franchement, qu'y a-t-il de plus magnifiquement génial qu'une Minerva McGonagall bourrée comme un trou ? La réponse est ; rien. Absolument rien. Pas même un Sirius Black pendu par les pieds en caleçon dans la Grande Salle à huit heure du matin (brevet déposé). On aurait pu penser que Dumbledore bourré était plus drôle. La réponse est non. Dumbledore bourré est le même que Dumbledore normal. J'en conclue par syllogisme qu'il s'enfile des flasques de scotch en secret. Le pire c'est que je ne m'en étonne même pas. Au fond, on est pareil, deux incompris qui sont obligés de picoler pour oublier la médiocrité de notre entourage..

Cette soirée a du bon, maintenant je fais un câlin à Dumby tandis que derrière, McGo tape du pied avec un air boudeur sur le visage. Ouh la... Je m'éclipse en moins de deux et évite la gueulante qu'elle ne tarde pas à balancer à notre directeur pour l'avoir « trompé ». Je savais qu'ils sortaient ensemble, haha !

« Sirius, Sirius, je babille en sautant sur mon ami qui était en train de rouler une pelle à un mec de Poufsouffle que je ne connais pas (qui connaît le nom des Poufsouffle, sérieux ?). Tu devineras jamais, j'ai fait rompre McGo et Dumby !

- Nooooon !

- Siiiiiiii !

- Faut que je vois ça ! »

Il me prend par la main en rigolant et nous nous mettons à courir vers l'endroit où j'étais avant sauf que.. Ben sauf que la salle a visiblement changé de disposition et on se retrouve on-ne-sait-comment face à Shirley qui fait un strip-tease pour son fan-club d'intello. Elle suspend ses gestes quand elle nous voit. C'est donc un bras sur ses seins, son autre main glissant sur le côté droit de sa culotte qu'elle nous adresse la parole en faisant voler ses cheveux blonds d'un coup d'épaule habile.

« Vous foutez quoi là ? Nous demande-t-elle telle une fleur.

- C'est toi qui est à poil, je grince. Tu devrais donner des explications, pas nous.

- On va voir McGo et Dumby rompre, fait mon ami en sautillant littéralement sur place. »

Avec un sourire d'extase, Shirley chope son soutient-gorge, l'agrafe à la va-vite et nous suit dans notre quête désespérée du personnel encadrant. Enfin, pas tous, hein, parce que sinon, je les ai déjà trouvé à cuver dans tous les coins et à danser comme des mariolles. Juste les deux figures de vrai autorité.

Nous évitons habilement le coin où Potter et Evans ont décidé de copuler sans aucun gêne et tombons sur une bande quatrième année femelle qui, en nous voyant, se précipitent vers nous.

« Siriuuuus, tu es trop beau !

- Juuuuude, épouuuusee-mooouuua !

- Je connais pas ton nom mais ton soutif est trop biiiiiieeeen !

- Vous êtes des dieeeux vivaaannts !

- TOI, je m'écrie en pointant au hasard une de nos quatre harceleuse, je te fais un cuni si tu me dis où est Dumbledore ! »

La petite rougit, puis pâlit et se tourne dans tous les sens, visiblement empressée de trouver le directeur. Haha, trop ridicule, tout ça pour m'épouser, suffit de me faire boire un chouïa plus !

Tandis que je me bidonne intérieurement et que Sirius et Shirley commencent une discussion sur l'importance des idoles, Severus Rogue s'approche pompeusement de nous, un verre de ponch à la main. Il se plante devant moi et secoue le verre avec rage.

« Potion d'alcool renforcé ? T'as pas honte, Garde ?

- Bois un coup, tu verras, tu trouveras pas ça si méchant, je fais en bonne copine. Et puis, on s'en fout, on part demain. »

Minute. Je suis copine avec Severus Rogue ? Ah ouais, il faut vraiment que j'arrête l'alcool...

« Si quelqu'un meurt d'un coma éthylique, tu l'auras sur la conscience, me lance-t-il. »

Je hausse les épaules mais déjà Sirius m'a chopé par le bras, les yeux brillants.

« C'est l'heure. »

« Allez, soyez pas timides mesdames, c'est seulement dix gallions, dix gallions la nuit, vous pouvez faire monter les enchères, enfin ! Regardez ce corps parfait, sculpté dans du marbre, ces muscles saillants.. Allez mesdames, pas de minauderies, ce soir on est entre nous alors n'hésitez pas à faire savoir qui est la plus offrante ! »

Des cris suivent l'annonce de Ambroise Gouffer, la Gryffis la plus Serpentard du monde. Une amie de Sirius qui passe son temps à vendre tout et n'importe quoi à tout le monde et n'importe qui. Plutôt grande gueule, plutôt marrante, surtout bonne vendeuse, elle nous est d'une aide précieuse à cette instant précis.

Elle est sur l'estrade directoriale, debout sur le pupitre de Dumby, les yeux brillants (je suis sûre que c'est l'apogée de toute une vie, là), montrant du bout d'un fouet Charles Parkinson, un peu en retrait, portant en tout et pour tout un slip blanc, empêtré par un sort de saucissonnage, nous lançant furieusement des regards noirs à Sirius et moi qui sommes assis dans le fond de la salle. Un ré-gal !

Je rigole très fort tandis qu'une vingtaine de nanas se précipitent vers Gouffer en jetant à tout va des pièces d'or, bien décidées à gagner Charles pour la nuit. Savanna Slutre est assise à côté de lui, en sous-vêtement aussi, mais elle, elle semble s'amuser et n'arrête pas de se frotter à une armoire à glace de Serpentard. Dégouttant..

« Mesdames, qui croyez-vous acheter avec si peu d'argent ? Fait semblant de s'outrer Gouffer en glissant des pièces dans sa cape. Un peu plus de combativité, je vous prie ! Pour un si beau spécimen, voyons !

- Ah ça, on l'a eu notre vengeance, me souffle Sirius. »

Il me tend un verre que j'attrape en souriant. Ah ça. Poudlard nous oubliera pas de si tôt.

* * *

_Août 1978_

**Sirius Orion Black**

Il n'y a rien de mieux que l'indépendance. Je veux dire, Poudlard, c'est vraiment chouette. Les dortoirs, les coups en douce, les passages secrets, les magouilles pas nettes, tout ça, y a rien de tel. Mais Poudlard a un sacré inconvénient qui peut se résumer en deux mots ; cahier d'appel. Non parce que, évidement, ça aurait été trop beau d'enfermer une bande d'adolescent aux hormones jouant à la corde à sauter dans un château pendant sept ans. Ben non. Il a fallut les cadrer. Mais quelle idée, vraiment ! On aurait été bien mieux sans personne pour nous casser les pieds ! Je sais pas si on aurait bossé des masses, mais là n'est pas la question. Ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que, vraiment, l'indépendance, c'est le pied.

Je m'étire de tout mon long dans mon lit _immense_ avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mon oreiller en plume d'oie. L'indépendance et la grasse matinée.. Mais que demande le peuple ?

« Rurus, y a plus de lait, faut que t'ailles en acheter parce que je peux pas déjeuner. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, l'insupportable connasse qui vient de briser mon instant de bien-être se laisse lourdement tomber sur mon matelas. Résultat, il bouge et je ne suis plus aussi bien installé qu'avant. Suit alors un miaulement agaçant et aigu au possible qui me donne envie de me pendre sur le champs.

« Et Nicolaï a faim, croit bon de signaler la voix féminine.

- Jude, casse-toi, tu sais très bien que c'est entrée interdite dans ma chambre, je grogne en la chassant d'un coup de pied.

- La porte était ouverte, c'est pas de ma faute, fait-elle avant de s'allonger contre moi. Dire que tu me laisses dormir dans le canapé..

- En même temps, tu dors jamais ici, toujours chez des étrangers.. »

En réponse je n'ai le droit qu'à un petit rire suffisant tandis que ce con de chat décide de passer à côté de ma tête en ronronnant comme un imbécile et en semant dans tout mon lit ses saletés de poils blancs. J'ouvre finalement les yeux et vois son visage de peste à deux centimètres du mien, un air mauvais sur ses traits aristocratiques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je soupire en me mettant sur mon flanc droit.

- Je suis sortie, hier..

- Le scoop du siècle !

- .. Et j'ai croisé Bex McDaffun. »

Je me redresse un peu sur mon coude. Bex McDaffun est une peste qui me ramène au bon temps de Poudlard. Riche héritière d'une longue lignée d'écossais, elle est en sixième (maintenant septième) année à Poufsouffle, parce qu'elle ne brille pas vraiment pour son intelligence. Néanmoins, elle reste un des canons de beauté de Poudlard, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses traits froids de gens du nord... Elle aurait fait une jolie Narcissa-bis mais la place été déjà prise et en plus, elle est bien trop dévergondée pour ça. Mais cela ne me dit pas en quoi c'est une événement de la croiser dans le Londres sorcier un soir de vacance.

« Et alors ?

- Bex McDaffun ! Ça ne te dit rien ?

- Ah bah si, pas mal de truc, c'était pas la nana la plus sage de monde mais de truc qui expliquerai un réveil à... Huit heure du matin ? Merde, Jude, est-ce que tu as au moins dormi ?!

- Nop, je viens de rentrer mais réfléchis deux minutes ! McDaffun.. Dernière soirée.. Whisky...

- AH ! Mais oui ! C'est celle qui a gagné Parkinson à la tombola d'Ambroise ! Merlin, tu l'as croisé ? Tu lui as _parlé_ !

- Alors qu'on soit clair, c'est elle qui est venue me parler parce que je suis une personne géniale. Et elle m'a tout raconté, finit-elle d'une voix chantante.

- Sérieux ? Raconte-moi !

- Même pas en rêve. »

Elle chope cet imbécile de Nicolaï qui continue à miauler et sort en riant de façon machiavélique de ma chambre. Putain, je la déteste.. Elle en profite pour mettre un vinyle des Clash, ce qui m'oblige plus ou moins à me lever. Je sors de ma chambre en baillant et en me grattant le cul.

« Charmant, remarque-t-elle, assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et piochant dans un paquet de céréale.

- Prend un bol, merde.

- Ben non, y a plus de lait, faut que t'ailles faire les courses.

- Et pourquoi t'y irais pas ?

- Parce que c'est pas chez moi, voyons !

- Pourtant, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu t'es installée ici le jour de mon aménagement. Ce qui fait de toi, par la force des choses, ma colocataire envahissante. »

Elle secoue la main d'un air désintéressé tandis que je met de l'eau à chauffer sur le gaz pour nous faire un thé. Nicolaï vient se frotter contre ma jambe et d'un coup de pied, je l'envoie vers Jude qui l'attrape avec un air révolté sur le visage.

« Mais fais attention à lui, me crie-t-elle comme une chiffonnière.

- Non, on était clair, c'est ta bestiole, j'en veux pas dans mes pattes.

- Tu disais pas ça quand Shirley est arrivée avec !

- Je savais pas que c'était un chat, et puis enlève-le de la cuisine, c'est dégouttant !

- Tu veux bien arrêter de faire le grincheux ? C'est vraiment pas marrant de vivre avec toi.

- Ah mais tu peux t'en aller, hein, je te retiens pas.

- Sois pas vilain, je sais très bien que tu ne supporterais pas de vivre sans ta meilleure amie. »

Je m'arrête en plein geste alors que j'étais sur le point de mettre l'eau brûlante dans la théière. Ma _meilleure amie_ ? Diantre, mais où va-t-elle chercher ses idées ? Je soupire et me remet à préparer le petit-déjeuner parce que sinon, c'est pas avec cette abrutie qu'on y arrivera. Je lui prend le paquet de céréale des mains et pose deux bols à tables avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Et donc, Bex McDaffun ?

- Aah, un ange, soupire-t-elle en s'asseyant à table, son insupportable matou sur les genoux. Elle m'a tout raconté, un délice !

- Sois sympa, fait partager ! »

Elle fait la moue et se dandine sur sa chaise comme une oie avec des faux airs de dévote. Comme si elle comptait leurrer quelqu'un.. Déjà, c'est marqué sur sa gueule qu'elle est encore bourrée, alors bon, pour l'air sage, on repassera. Je me demande d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que c'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vue clean ?.. ça devait bien être à Poudlard. Mais Poudlard lointain, puisqu'elle était torchée dans le Poudlard Express et qu'elle a passé son voyage à passer dans les wagons en tentant de récupérer des clopes en proposant de montrer ses seins.. Cette fille n'a aucune honte. Mais depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard et _a fortiori_ qu'on habite ensemble, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire et que son but dans la vie c'est de se défoncer la gueule le plus possible. A croire qu'elle veut rentrer dans le Livre des Records en temps que personne qui est restée le plus longtemps perchée..

« Je sais pas si je peux te le dire, minaude-t-elle. C'était une confidence...

- Fais pas la débile, je sais très bien que tu lui as bourré la gueule pour qu'elle te raconte tout. »

Elle rosit de plaisir, comme si je venais de lui faire le plus beau compliment du monde. Elle a pas compris que c'était vraiment des manières de connasse ? Décidément, elle a un pois chiche à la place du crâne.

« Tu savais notre Charlie national était _puceau_ ? Me balance-t-elle finalement avec un sourire de requin. »

.. Alors ça pour un ragot !

« Noooon !

- Mais si, je te jure ! Elle a essayé de lui sauter dessus mais il lui a dit un truc comme quoi il se réservait pour sa femme et blablabla ! Non mais t'imagines ! Il se réserve pour Savanna Slutre ! Non mais _Savanna Slutre_ quoi ! La salope de Serpentard !

- C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité..

- Pardon ?

- Dire que Slutre est la salope de Serpentard, alors que c'est toi-même qui lui a cédé la place, c'est un peu gros, quand même. »

Elle lève ses yeux vers le salon et se perd dans le vague en caressant pensivement Nicolaï, comme si elle réfléchissait activement à ce que je viens de lui dire. Je la regarde attentivement et admire ses pupilles explosées qui expliquent un peu plus son état vaseux. Rah, elle s'est encore pris un para de MD... Je la connais et quand elle prend de la coke, elle est pas du tout comme ça, elle tourne en courant dans tout l'appart, de préférence à poil, et le joint ne lui fait quasiment plus d'effet. Et comme elle prend pas d'autres drogues (sauf deux trois champis à l'occasion), ça ne peut être que la MD, mais justement, c'est bizarre, elle est pas sensée dire des trucs méchants sur les gens du coup..

Je penche la tête sur le côté et l'observe un moment avant de reprendre mon petit-déjeuner. Faut pas déconner, j'offre déjà le gite et le couvert à Jude, j'vais pas la psychanalyser en plus. N'empêche, ça me turlupine..

« T'as pris quoi ? »

Elle sursaute et tourne vers moi un visage innocent, la naïveté incarnée. Cette nana est une actrice..

« Pardon ?

- Tu as pris quoi ? Tu es sous quoi ?

- Absinthe, me confit-elle avec un large sourire en s'affalant sur la table. La fée verte. »

Je lui lance un regard surpris au-dessus de mon bol de céréale.

« Sérieux ? T'as rien gobé ou sniffé ?

- Je suis pas une junkie, fait-elle en secouant la tête d'exaspération, toujours affalée sur la table.

- Non, tu reviens défoncée tous les jours mais tu n'es pas une junkie.

- Il est trop tôt pour les sarcasmes, Black. »

Je rigole légèrement tandis qu'elle renifle de mépris et retourne à sa contemplation du vide.

Ça ne me m'étonne pas plus que ça que Charles Parkinson soit encore vierge, en fait. Du temps de Poudlard, il a jamais rien tenté, que ce soit avec moi et avec Jude -qui n'est pourtant pas très difficile à sauter. Et puis c'est vrai qu'on l'a découvert en septième année, alors qu'on aurait du le voir avant mais maintenant que j'y pense, il venait jamais à aucune soirée..

« Pourquoi il nous l'a jamais dit ? Je fais en maugréant. Parce que perso, je lui ai raconté pleins de trucs sur ma vie.

- Mais tu comprend pas, fait-elle, l'air plutôt agacé d'un coup. Ça veut dire qu'il avait décidé de nous entuber dès le début. Ce mec est un psychopathe. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a prévu dès le moment où on est devenus amis, et je te parie que Potter était dans le coup.

- James ? Pourquoi il vient dans la conversation ? Lâche-le un peu.

- Certainement pas. C'est lui qui m'a fait rencontrer Charles. Il le connaissait déjà, je suis sûre qu'il savait qu'il était fiancé et quand il a vu qu'on se rapprochait, _bim_ ! Il s'est dit que c'était le moyen idéal, nous faire entrer en compétition pour un mec ! »

Je secoue la tête devant ses yeux brillants de ferveur. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre James et Jude, mais ils sont de plus en plus insupportables, c'est comme si savoir que l'autre existe les irrite déjà. C'était peut-être marrant au début mais là, ça va bien faire deux mois que ça dure, alors franchement, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et Lily, ben ça la fait marrer du coup, elle fait rien, au contraire, elle est devenue pote avec Jude pour emmerder James. C'est vraiment tordue une nana...

« Elle est ridicule ta réflexion. James ne savait pas encore que j'aime les hommes à cette époque. Il était de bonne foi quand il t'a proposé cet échange, que tu n'as pas tenu d'ailleurs.

- Vu le temps qu'il a mis à m'arranger le rencard, en même temps..

- En parlant de James, tu viens à leur fake mariage ce soir ?

- Non, je comprend toujours pas le principe d'une fake mariage.

- C'est simple, ils veulent juste faire la fête en faisant semblant de se marier pour pouvoir se marrer et garder des photos. Ça va être drôle, viens Jude.

- Ça ressemble à un de mes cauchemars. Et si je vais à un mariage, même fake, les gens vont croire que je veux m'engager, c'est hors de question, je vais plutôt aller au Coyote Bar, je pense me faire engager comme serveuse là-bas. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je crois que c'est la pire perceptive d'avenir qu'elle n'ai jamais eu.. Remarque, ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était imaginé des milliers d'avenirs possible, elle voit mal le futur après sa cuite de la soirée..

« Bon, je pars, je fais en mettant fin au petit-déjeuner. Il faut que j'aide James à tout organiser.

- Bon bah je vais chez Shirley alors, ciao ! »

Et elle s'en va, comme une fleur, son chat sous le bras. Autant l'indépendance c'est cool, autant ça ne lui va pas du tout.. Je trouve qu'elle fait plus de conneries depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard..

….

Mais j'y pense, elle a pas une famille, elle ? Elle peut pas aller vivre chez eux ?

Je suis attablée face à mon café. La tête dans les mains, je le regarde intensément, pour savoir si je peux le boire et ne pas vomir tout ce que j'ai dans l'estomac. Ça me semble difficile.. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que si j'en bois une gorgée, mon estomac va se trouer et je serais alors obligé de courir aux toilettes mais les toilettes sont trop loin, alors je vomirai surement directement dans ma tasse de café. Ce qui n'est pas la chose la plus glamour du monde. Et puis, ça me semble vraiment compliqué de tendre le bras pour attraper mon bol. Le débat est fini, je ne peux plus bouger. Je vais essayer de m'endormir comme ça, peut-être qu'en me réveillant, j'aurais un peu plus de motivation.

Juste au moment où je prend cette sage décision, ma porte s'ouvre brusquement et se referme en un énorme fracas.

« C'est nouuuus, claironne joyeusement la voix de Jude Garde.

- Merde, je grommelle en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, comment tu fais pour toujours débarquer chez moi comme ça ?

- Ben avec mes clés, me fait-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi et en se baissant pour que je vois son visage.

- C'est James qui a mon double. »

Elle glousse et hausse les épaules avant de partir hors de mon champs de vision. Je vois un verre qui se pose devant moi et je lève les yeux pour voir Shirley qui me sourit gentiment, compatissante.

« Potion anti-gueule de bois, me dit-elle. J'en ai toujours sur moi quand je sors avec Jude. Et pour élucider le mystère des clés, elle a dupliqué ton jeu de clé.

- Quelle plaie.

- Ah ça... »

Je lui retourne son sourire avant de m'enfiler la potion avec les derniers restes de forces qu'il me reste. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me sens déjà mieux et j'en soupire d'aise. Je n'y suis vraiment pas allée de main morte hier, j'aurais peut-être du faire gaffe à ce que je picolais, ça n'aurait pas fini ainsi..

« Alors, le fake mariage de Lily et James ? Me demande Shirley en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- Une catastrophe. James était tellement bourré qu'il a demandé Lily en mariage pour de vrai, et elle, tout aussi bourrée, elle a accepté. Du coup, ils sont mariés pour de vrai.

- C'est pas vrai...

- Tu vois, me sort Jude en prenant appuie sur mon épaule, les fakes mariages, ça fini toujours mal !

- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, comme si tu étais déjà allé à un fake mariage...

- Nan mais en plus, c'est sur ! Potter a fait picoler Evans pour qu'elle accepte de l'épouser, j'en suis persuadée ! Tu verras, bientôt elle va être en cloque et il dira que la capote a craqué !

- Tu t'écoutes, des fois ? Je demande l'air de rien. Et vous, votre soirée ?

- Voyons... Jude a dansé sur les tables et j'ai rencontré un charm...

- On déménage à Paris ! Beugle d'un coup l'insupportable descendante des Garde. »

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle crie à tout bout de champs ? Plus important, pourquoi passe-t-elle son temps à crier des âneries à tout bout de champs ?

« Mais arrête de raconter des conneries, Shir était en train de raconter un vrai truc, elle !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je raconte n'importe quoi ? S'énerve-t-elle. Shir, dit-lui que c'est vrai ! »

Nous nous tournons de concert vers l'interpelée qui soupire déjà.

« Nous déménageons effectivement à Paris, fait-elle avec une moue ennuyée, mais si j'avais pu raconter notre soirée et bien...

- Tu vois ?! La coupe une seconde fois ma plus ou moins colocataire. J'avais raison alors excuse-toi !

- Plutôt mourir !... Hé, mais vous partez ?

- Ben oui.

- Quand ça ?

- Demain, si notre bateau est prêt. »

Je regarde Jude. Puis Shirley. Puis Jude. Puis Nicolaï qui s'évertue à venir me trifouiller la jambe. Puis, d'un coup, c'est plus fort que moi..

« YEEES ! JE VAIS ENFIN VIVRE SEUUUUUL !

- T'es vraiment qu'un salaud, beugle Jude en me balançant Nicolaï à la gueule. »

Le con de chat me griffe, mais je m'en balance. Je ne vais plus avoir Jude dans les paaaattes !

* * *

Oui, je sais, beaucoup de temps entre les deux chapitres mais je touche au but ! La fiction en elle-même est terminée, et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre, mais je reviens avec un épilogue, histoire de clore plus proprement cette fanfiction.

Aussi, je voulais vous faire savoir que je travaille en parallèle sur un embryon de One Shot basé sur le personnage de Lily que e décrit dans cette fiction, mais cette fois en sixième année.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée, et un commentaire est toujours appréciable !

Bien à vous,

Judee.


End file.
